


That Hoe Over There

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, M/M, Nudity, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: Tudo começou quando Choi Seungcheol resolveu que seria ótimo sacanear seu melhor amigo, Kwon Soonyoung, e obrigá-lo a se tornar um ser humano decente — menos otaku fedido.O único problema era que ninguém esperava que, por baixo de todo aquele jeito ninja de ser, Soonyoung fosse tão... Gostoso.





	1. Você traiu Konoha.

Já abro os olhos chorando quando escuto o vago som de um despertador tocando e arruinando toda a felicidade que já tive na vida. Francamente, qual a necessidade de aparecer no primeiro dia de aula??? Pena que minha mãe não tem coração, senão eu nem iria nessa droga, mesmo.

Bom, isso não me impede de ficar enrolando eternamente aqui em casa e chegar depois do intervalo, de todo jeito.

Acabo cochilando de novo mas, infelizmente, não dura mais de vinte minutos. Que droga, se eu quisesse chegar cedo, aposto que só ia conseguir acordar depois do meio-dia.

Enfim, tomo banho rapidamente, pois sou muito consciente e respeito a mãe natureza e sento pelado no meu quarto.

Que preguiça, viu.

Encaro minha belíssima roupa cuidadosamente pra essa data especial — primeiro dia do último ano — e sorrio satisfeito. É realmente deleitoso saber que esse é meu último ano e eu realmente espero que seja (insira risos nervosos aqui).

Visto minha camisa favorita lentamente e me encaro no espelho. Eu amo tanto o Naruto que minha nossa e... Acho melhor eu pensar sobre isso depois ou vou me atrasar mais do que o previsto.

Como minha mãe não é tão ruim quanto aparenta ser, encontro umas frutas quando desço e, mesmo que eu não goste muito, como tudo enquanto assisto os melhores stages do Shinee. O caso é que todos são os melhores, então preciso fazer alguns cortes que machucam no fundo da minha alma, mas consigo sobreviver.

Quando são nove e meia, saio de casa e vou andando mesmo, porque agora não tem ônibus e eu não tô com paciência de ficar esperando.

O único problema é que eu realmente não me lembrava de que esse cacete de escola ficava tão longe, e tenho certeza de que estou vermelho e com cara de morte quando chego.

Por motivos desconhecidos por mim, algumas pessoas ficam me encarando enquanto caminho pacificamente pelo corredor e rumo pro refeitório. O que posso fazer se essa andança toda me deixou com fome?

Parece até que essa gente toda nunca me viu na vida, eu hein. Tudo bem que eu nunca estive tão arrumado antes, mas dá pra saber que sou eu.

— Ah não, Soonyoung, que merda que é essa??? — é assim que a pessoa que eu acreditava ser meu melhor amigo me recebe — Que porra você arrumou com esse cabelo?????

— Ah, motivos de força maior — acaricio meu cabelinho e me afasto de Seungcheol. Tudo bem que ficou um pouco ressecado depois que eu descolori pra fazer cosplay do Naruto, mas nem tá tão ruim quanto a cara dele sugere que está.

— Olha no Instagram dele e você vai saber esses motivos — Boo Seungkwan brota do nada e rola os olhos pra mim. Ué. 

— Tá, tá, mas por que tá todo mundo me olhando estranho desde que cheguei aqui? — perguntar não mata ninguém e tal, né.

— Essa sua camisa sebosa do Naruto aí — Seungkwan dá de ombros e me dá um tapa na testa.

— Ei!

Mal cheguei e já quero ir pra casa chorar de ódio.

— "Ei" o quê? Tô falando a verdade. — acho que o Seungkwan não tem o mínimo de consideração pelos sentimentos das pessoas.

— Vocês também gostam de Naruto — começo a ficar emburrado.

— Só que no passado né, meu anjo, olha nossa idade.

— Não tem idade pra ser feliz, para de blasfemar.

— Por isso que é BV até hoje, seu lixo humano. — Seungkwan rola os olhos e eu me sinto ultrajado com essa mentira.

— Isso é o que vocês pensam, agora saiam da frente que eu quero comer. — bufo.

— Ah tá, e quem ia querer beijar um otaku fedido igual a você?

— Muita gente, tá — resmungo, ignorando a vontade de chorar que me deu. Ele é simplesmente a pior pessoa que existe e nem tenta disfarçar.

— Tá, vai lá pegar sua comida e depois lista essas pessoas pra mim. — aí ele basicamente me enxota da nossa mesa e eu fico tentado a procurar outro lugar pra ficar. Só que, no fim das contas, acabo nem me dando ao trabalho de fazer isso porque não conheço ninguém aqui a ponto de sentar junto e tal.

Ainda estou meio desolado quando sento entre o Seungkwan e o Seungcheol e começo a comer silenciosamente.

— Soonyoung, falando sério agora — o Cheol começa — A gente não vai mais andar com você se continuar se vestindo igual a uma criança de dez anos e agindo que nem retardado.

— Vocês nunca tiveram problema com isso antes, mas que saco. — falo baixinho — Por que essa, agora?

— Porque ser visto com você está arruinando nossa imagem, e você realmente precisa pegar alguém. Além do mais, o Jeonghan disse que vai parar de sentar com a gente se você continuar sendo ridículo assim.

— Sério, Soonyoung, deixa a gente dar um trato em você. — o sorrisinho que o Seungkwan dá me deixa com medo.

— E o que eu ganho com isso?

— Dignidade, ué, o que mais você quer?

— Vocês estão me magoando muito, vou trocar de amigos.

— Ninguém quer ser amigo de gente escrota, sinto muito — Seungkwan me dá uns tapinhas nas costas. — Até pra isso você vai precisar melhorar.

— Vou denunciar vocês por bullying.

— Aí vão pagar a gente por ter te aguentado por tanto tempo.

Não consigo nem pensar numa resposta pra isso. A dor que sinto é grande demais.

Percebo que realmente não terei escolha quando vejo o Jeonghan passar reto pela nossa mesa e ir se sentar com outros amigos dele. O olhar que o Cheol me lança poderia ter furado minha cabeça, se ele fosse o Ciclope.

— Vocês vão parar de me olhar assim se eu topar? — praticamente choramingo.

— Óbvio, a gente vai até se esforçar pra voltar a te amar. — Seungkwan responde. — Depois a gente conversa com o Jeonghan e vê o que pode ser feito pra salvar sua dignidade.

— E te fazer pegar alguma mina, porque sem condições o seu nível em pleno terceiro ano — Seungcheol completa.

Queria saber o motivo de tanto interesse na minha vida sexual, mas tá bom. Se eu quisesse beijar alguém, eu beijaria ué.

No fim das contas, só concordo pra que eles parem de falar sobre isso e tento não ficar triste demais no resto do tempo.

Mais tarde, o Seungkwan me manda uma mensagem animadíssima dizendo que o Jeonghan topou me ajudar, sim (como se eu quisesse ajuda, né) e eu finjo que estou animadíssimo com a situação.

Entretanto, ele só pode me "ajudar" no fim de semana, aí tenho que prometer que vou pelo menos vestir roupas menos feias até lá e ver se calo a boca sobre Naruto.

Preciso dizer que nunca passei por tanto sofrimento quanto nessa semana, e estou mais esgotado pelo esforço de ficar quieto do que pelo de estudar em si... Até porque nem estudo.

Assusto quando a campainha toca, até porque ninguém nunca vem na minha casa, e aí me lembro de que o Jeonghan com o Seungkwan iam dar uma passada aqui. Me apresso em esconder minhas roupas do Naruto, já que não confio neles e pode ser que eles queimem tudo, antes de descer e abrir a porta.

— Mas que palha é essa na sua cabeça? — Jeonghan já vem debochando da minha cara. Fecho a porta de novo, pois não sou obrigado.

O problema, porém, é que eles começam a gritar igual a uns loucos e minha mãe vai ficar brava se a polícia vier aqui por minha culpa.

— Se for pra ficarem me criticando podem ir embora — resmungo ao abrir a porta de novo e já vou subindo de volta pro quarto.

— Tá, vamos nos esforçar — Seungkwan rola os olhos. 

Estreito os olhos, desconfiado, ao ver a quantidade de sacolas enormes que eles trouxeram; claramente vão me matar e esquartejar, e então usar as sacolas pra desovarem meu corpo em diversas partes da cidade.

Deito novamente e encaro-os, pensando no que fazer a seguir e conseguir me proteger.

— Levanta essa bunda daí que a gente vai pintar seu cabelo — o Jeonghan me dá um tapa nas costas e começa a despejar mil coisas em cima de mim. — E uma hidratação, também, porque pelo amor de Deus. Você se esforçou pra conseguir ficar ruim assim, né.

— O que eu disse sobre ficarem me criticando?????

— Não é crítica, eu só tô dizendo o que tô vendo. — Jeonghan rola os olhos — Seungkwan, olha no guarda-roupa dele se tem alguma coisa que presta até a gente arrumar dinheiro pra comprar outras roupas e guarda essa minha ali junto. Soonyoung, você vem comigo.

Preciso ressaltar que tenho medo desse cara.

Ele tem esse olhar maligno e essa mania mandona que ninguém nunca questiona que me assustam até a alma.

Sigo-o para o banheiro e fico olhando com cara de bosta enquanto ele tira mil cremes e tinturas de dentro de uma sacola, me perguntando, pela milionésima vez, por que comigo. Eu só queria ter paz pra ser eu mesmo, sabe. Se os emos são socialmente aceitos, por que diabos eu não posso ser??

— Se eu fosse você, tiraria essa blusa pra não manchar — ele fala — E arruma uma cadeira, você é alto demais.

Nem me dou ao trabalho de dizer alguma coisa enquanto obedeço, talvez assim ele perceba que não estou com nenhum pingo de vontade de fazer o que ele manda.

Continuo emburrado enquanto ele hidrata e desembaraça meu cabelo, e emburro mais ainda quando ele sequer me mostra de que cor é a droga da tinta que está passando.

Segundo ele, vou ter uma surpresa agradável quando terminarem de me arrumar. Como se eu acreditasse nas lorotas deles.

Acho que acabo cochilando enquanto Jeonghan dá um trato em mim, pois não tenho lá muitas memórias desse período, e então estreito os olhos ao ouvir a risada escandalosa do Boo.

— Qual é a piada?

— Você.

Puta que pariu, viu.

— Sai da minha casa, Seungkwan.

— Eu não. — ele rola olhos pra mim e entrega um secador pro Jeonghan. — Enfim, Hannie, depois eu termino de te contar essa história.

— Uhum. Ele já tá mais decente agora, né?

— Sim, o que uma boa hidratação não faz, né?

— Será que vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente?

— Vou ver aqui e te aviso — o Jeonghan ri e passa a mão pelo meu cabelo. — Pronto, cê já tá bem mais aceitável.

— Obrigado — me obrigo a dizer. Daí ele me arrasta de volta pro quarto e separa algumas roupas. 

— Usa essas aqui na segunda, não aceito objeções.

— Tá bom.

— E... Toma um banho com essas ervas aqui, vai te deixar bem cheiroso.

— Isso são drogas????

— Não, seu otário, são ervas aromáticas pro banho, para de ser tonto. Depois eu te mando uma mensagem dizendo como usar.

— Tá certo — resmungo.

— Agora a gente já vai indo porque tem mais o que fazer, espero que você não se estrague todo de novo porque não vou ficar te consertando toda vez, hein.

— Você veio me atormentar porque quis, dá um tempo — rolo os olhos e os levo até a porta — Tchau, espero que vocês nunca mais venham aqui.

Mais tarde, quando o Jeonghan me manda a tal mensagem, acabo descobrindo que essas ervas são na verdade pra atrair mulher e fico até ofendido. Por que é tão difícil acreditar na minha capacidade de conseguir alguma coisa sem precisar recorrer a mandingas?

O único problema é que fico realmente curioso pra ver os efeitos dessa coisa, então resolvo tomar o tal banho e esfregar na cara do Seungcheol que eu pego mais mulher que ele, mesmo sendo fã de Naruto e tal.

A minha raiva deles passa um pouco quando lembro que tenho que me olhar no espelho e vejo como meu cabelo está brilhoso e todo macio, mas acho que só isso não é o suficiente pra perdoá-los.

Eles vão se arrepender por terem traído Konoha e me desrespeitado dessa maneira.


	2. Banho de canela, rosa e cipó mil homens.

Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de fazer uma reclamação: essa calça que o Jeonghan me trouxe deve ser uns três números menores do que deveria ser, e quase arrebento tudo tentando fazer com que elas passem pelas coxas.

Parando pra avaliar, tenho muitas reclamações sobre essas roupas e sobre o banho, porque eu fiquei com um cheiro terrível depois de derrubar aquilo sobre mim e precisei me esfregar horrores pra tirar aquela carniça da pele. 

Francamente, eu nem consigo me reconhecer quando me encaro no espelho; eu JAMAIS usaria uma camisa branca semitransparente por vontade própria e em sã consciência, muito menos uma calça que destroi a circulação das minhas pernas, mas acho que não tenho muita escolha.

A parte mais dolorosa, no entanto, continua sendo não poder falar sobre Naruto. Acho que vou criar uma conta no Twitter ou algo assim pra poder ter sossego e anonimato, mas não agora.

Infelizmente, não posso me atrasar de propósito hoje, já que as matérias já começaram a ser passadas e tem todo aquele negócio de não reprovar no último ano e tal.

Fico meio desconfortável ao perceber que estou atraindo olhares dentro do ônibus, mas tento não pensar muito nisso. Nada disso estaria acontecendo se eu estivesse usando minhas roupas de sempre né, mas agora não adianta mais reclamar. É realmente uma surpresa ver que cheguei na escola antes dos meus ilustres amigos, mas uma surpresa triste. Não é como se eu tivesse outras pessoas com quem interagir além daquelas pragas do Egito.

Mas eis que o impossível acontece: as pessoas _continuam_ olhando pra mim aqui, e eu não sei nem como reagir. Talvez eu devesse me esconder...? 

Ainda não consegui me decidir sobre o que fazer quando o _fodendo_ Kim Mingyu se aproxima de mim e acho que o mais esperto a se fazer é desmaiar. Não é todo dia que o cara mais foda e popular dessa joça toda resolve chegar perto e sorrir e... Por que ele está aqui, em primeiro lugar? Ele nem é da minha turma!!!!

— Hm... Oi? — franzo as sobrancelhas, tentando descobrir como agir perto de pessoas bonitas.

— Oi, Soonyoung, né?

— Uhum... O que você quer de mim? — estreito os olhos — Não me leve a mal, é só que gente como você não fala com gente como eu.

— Indo direto ao ponto... Quero seu número. — ele pelo menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhado enquanto me encarava como se houvesse algo errado comigo.

— Pra que você quer meu número?

— Pra que você acha? Quero sair com você. — ele diz num tom que sugere que sou burro.

Acho que ele não está acostumado a levar negativas, pois fica me encarando em expectativa de um jeito que me deixa tenso. Como não sei o que fazer, acabo passando o número enquanto torço pra ele cair em si e nunca me chamar.

Mentira, ele pode me chamar se for fã de Naruto, aí podemos passar um tempo de qualidade juntos enquanto assistimos aos melhores episódios.

— Quem é esse? — a conhecidíssima voz de Choi Seungcheol pergunta e sinto vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele. Eu sei que estou diferente, mas não é pra tanto, também.

— Você é burro, Cheol? É o Soonyoung. — Seungkwan rola os olhos e bagunça meu cabelo — O que você tava falando com o Mingyu?

— Ahn... Ele pediu meu número.

— E você deu, né???? — francamente, o Seungcheol deve estar muito desesperado pra deixar de ser um fracassado e ter um amigo decente além do Jeonghan.

— Uhum, agora para de me encarar um pouco. — faço cara de desgosto e me inclino pra trás.

— Não dá, cê parece uma pessoa completamente diferente.

— Mas ele é, você reparou como ele parece completamente limpo? — Seungkwan começa com aquela coisa de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse presente de novo e eu já fico estressado. — E olha só a textura do cabelo, nem parece que é dele.

— Vou fingir que não estou ouvindo nada disso — resmungo e começo a desenhar personagens de Naruto na capa do meu caderno, já que ninguém me proibiu disso ainda.

É realmente difícil prestar atenção na aula sabendo que tem gente de olho em você, e estou odiando isso. Era muito melhor quando eu era invisível e blá, blá, blá. 

Inclusive, aquele banho que o Jeonghan sugeriu deveria ser pra atrair garotas, mas só tem homem olhando pra mim. Será que fiz algo errado enquanto fervia tudo?

A situação só fica ainda mais assustadora quando percebo que o fodido do Cheol — que, lembrando deveria ser meu melhor amigo — continua me encarando com um fascínio medonho.

Vou descer a lenha no Jeonghan e isso é uma promessa.

Praticamente corro na frente quando a hora do intervalo chega, realmente com medo de ser atacado aqui. Acho que eu não deveria ter colocado essa roupa.

— Desde quando você tem essas coxas? — é assim que o tapadão me cumprimenta e só sei sentir vontade de bater na cabeça dele com uma bandeja.

— Desde sempre, agora para de me olhar. Aliás, por que tá todo mundo me olhando?

— Ué, não é óbvio? Você tá gostoso pra caralho e isso é algo que ninguém aqui esperava. — Jeonghan ainda não tirou os olhos das minhas pernas e eu só sei ficar vermelho com isso tudo.

— Tá... Mas por que só tem _homem_ olhando?

— Sei lá, cada um tem sua preferência — ele dá de ombros e me abraça de lado, me arrastando com ele. Algo na expressão dele me diz que ele sabe muito bem, mas não quer dizer. Pois bem, minha missão de hoje é descobrir.

— Hm... Mas estou muito assustado, gente que geralmente finge que não existo está me vendo.

— Como eu disse antes, é porque você tá gostoso, só aceita.

— Mas eu...

— Soonyoung, cala a boca! — ele rola os olhos e me puxa pra sentar com os amigos populares dele. 

Sorrio largo quando vejo Jeon Wonwoo, um menino que sei que gosta de Naruto, e fico feliz por estar perto de uma pessoa normal. Na verdade, acho que ele só é popular — diferente de mim — por já ter namorado Kim Mingyu há um tempo, uma vez que dignidade ele também não tem.

Ou talvez tenha, porque ele já namorou e meu único beijo foi um selinho com um cara vestido de Sakura no último evento que fui. Que seja.

O caso é que logo o Wonwoo começa a puxar papo comigo de uma forma normal, falando sobre nossos gostos em comum se tratando de animes e logo ele se convida pra ir na minha casa na sexta-feira pra assistir alguma coisa. Eu só concordo, pois não estou proibido de falar do Naruto dentro da minha própria casa e estou realmente sedento pra expor todos os meus pensamentos.

— Me agradeça depois — Jeonghan sussurra no meu ouvido e eu fico muitíssimo confuso, pois não faço ideia do que ele está falando, então finjo demência.

Normalmente, o Cheol fica olhando o Jeonghan com cara de tonto durante todo o tempo no refeitório mas adivinhem só, ele continua ME encarando sem motivo algum. Estou com medo de verdade.

_"Tem algum problema do qual queira falar?" _Mando uma mensagem pra esse corno manso, uma vez que estou ficando desolado com tantos olhares.

**"Tem sim, vc."**

_"Mas que porra eu fiz agora????? Eu estou me comportando e estou vestido do jeito que vcs queriam, não tem nenhum problema comigo."_

**"Dpois eu te conto, fica suave ae"**

_"NÃO"_

**"Da atenção pro menino q vai na sua casa ae e me deixa"**

_"Hm. Não gostei disso, é pra me falar de vdd depois"_

**"Tá, tá"**

Fico puto quando ele joga o celular dentro da mochila, demonstrando claramente que não vai mais falar comigo, mas finjo que ele não está me irritando.

Volto a conversar com o Wonwoo, tomando muito cuidado pra não tocar na palavra "Naruto" e fico até que satisfeito quando obtenho sucesso.

— Então... Sexta às 15 horas, né? — ele pergunta pra confirmar enquanto anota o próprio número no meu celular.

— Isso aí, te mando o endereço depois.

— Será que agora o Soonyoung perde o BV? — Seungkwan me provoca depois que o Wonwoo sai.

— Primeiro, não sou BV, já disse. Segundo, nós vamos assistir ao anime que vocês me proibiram de falar sobre.

— Quero só ver — ele ri e vai pro lugar dele, exatamente no meio da sala. Acho que ele se senta ali porque fica mais fácil pra conversar com todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

Como sempre, sento perto do Seungcheol e acho que ele finalmente conseguiu achar o cu que tinha perdido na minha cara, porque parou de me olhar.

Não que isso importe muito, pois ainda tem outras pessoas olhando. Não sei como o Jeonghan aguenta ser popular, isso de ser centro de atenção é um saco.

Só depois que chego em casa que percebo que esqueci de descobrir o por quê das ervas estarem tendo esse efeito zoado, mas estou tão desesperado pra me livrar dessa calça que esqueço de novo.

É realmente fascinante ter a circulação das pernas de volta e resolvo ficar seminu só por esse prazer.

Sorrio satisfeito enquanto mando meu endereço pro menino do refeitório, me sentindo feliz por finalmente ter encontrado alguém que me entende completamente e me aceita como sou.

≈★≈

Estou muito animado pra vinda do Wonwoo hoje, e acho que todos os meus amigos perceberam, pois não param de importunar com isso.

Já disse duzentas vezes que não vou beijar o Wonwoo porque, veja bem, eu sou hétero, mas ninguém parece estar levando isso em consideração.

Aliás, o Cheol me enganou e não me contou nada ainda. Segundo ele, preciso focar em não passar vergonha perto do Wonwoo, mas?????? Já desisti de compreender.

Enfim, o que importa é que fiz um bolo maneiro pra gente comer e que estou usando minhas roupas normais e confortáveis.

Minha mãe ficou feliz quando disse que um amigo viria aqui em casa, porque isso significa que vou tomar banho sem ela precisar me ameaçar.

Desço pulando degraus quando a campainha toca e aceno pro Wonwoo ao abrir a porta, me perguntando pra quê ele está tão arrumado. Tudo bem que assistir Naruto é um ritual sagrado, mas conforto em primeiro lugar, né.

— Boa tarde! — ele sorri daquele jeito que deixa o nariz meio franzidinho e ajeita os óculos — Tudo bem?

— Aham, entra aí — arredo pro lado pra deixá-lo passar. — Espero que cê não tenha comido nada, fiz bolo.

— Sério? Não precisava! 

— É? Eu como sozinho, então — dou de ombros e o guio até a sala, que é o único cômodo ligeiramente limpo no momento.

Ele começa a rir como se eu tivesse contado uma piada muito boa e eu rio junto pra socializar, porque falei bem sério.

Nós não conversamos muito depois que coloco o bolo e uma garrafa de Coca na mesa de centro e sentamos lado a lado no sofá maior. Fico muito feliz quando ele repete algumas falas comigo e faz algumas observações interessantes mas, depois de uns pedaços de bolo, a coisa começa a ficar meio diferenciada.

Ele desliza a mão pela minha coxa e eu nem ligo, porque faz umas cócegas engraçadinhas.

— Nossa, Soonyoung, o que é isso? — ele pergunta, deslizando a mão com mais vontade e apalpando meu bolso, não sei pra quê. Fico constrangido mas não dou muita importância.

— Ah, você gostou?

— Muito. — a respiração dele parece meio esquisita, também.

— Quer ver?

— Sim, por favor — agora ele parece meio animado e eu afasto sua mão e me contorço um pouquinho pra tirar a Kunai do bolso.

— Aqui, bonitona, né? — sorrio, muito orgulhoso, e a coloco na mão dele.

Eu sempre ando com essa no bolso quando estou em casa, pra dar boa sorte e tal. 

Ele parece meio decepcionado, agora que parei pra avaliar, mas aí vejo algo meio duro na calça dele e sorrio animado, passando a mão por cima, igual ele fez comigo

— Ah, que legal que você trouxe sua Kunai também! — sorrio largo, mas o negócio simplesmente nao vem. — Ahn... Wonwoo, me ajuda a tirar aqui.

Só que aí o ouço gemer e percebo que nao é uma Kunai aquilo ali.

Afasto a mão no mesmo instante, corando e me sentindo um merda por dois motivos fundamentais que são: a) eu toquei uma pessoa sem a permissao dela e b) EU PEGUEI NUM PAU QUE NÃO É O MEU.

Fico completamente sem reação e só sei que todo o sangue do meu corpo vai parar na cara, estou tão constrangido que nem consigo ouvir o episódio mais.

— MEU DEUS, ME DESCULPA! — berro quando consigo recuperar meus sentidos.

— Tá tudo bem! — ele me olha meio estranho — Eu achei mesmo que fosse acontecer alguma coisa entre a gente e...

Aposto duzentas pratas que meus amigos botaram isso na cabeça dele.

— Quem te disse isso?

— Bom, é o que sempre acontece quando duas pessoas marcam de assistir algo em casa... Soonyoung, você ao menos gosta de garotos?

— Não sei — realmente não sei de mais nada, só quero morrer de tanta vergonha.

Essa situação toda está me lembrando que, de fato, nunca nem cheguei perto de mulher e de que meu primeiro beijo foi com um cara vestido de Sakura. E também não sei se selinhos contam como primeiro beijo, porque isso foi tudo o que aconteceu entre o Seokmin e eu.

— Quer tentar descobrir?

Bom, não tenho nada a perder além do BV, eu acho. Assinto uma vez com a cabeça e fico parado igual a um pedaço de pau enquanto ele avança sobre mim e gruda a boca na minha.

Gostaria de poder dizer que está tudo sob controle, mas NÃO ESTÁ! Eu só queria assistir meu anime em paz, mas de repente tem um homem em cima de mim e eu não sei o que deveria fazer além de surtar.

Acabo surtando de verdade quando a língua dele toca na minha, e espero que isso seja o suficiente pra não ser mais BV, porque sei que não consigo mais que isso.

Inclino-me ao máximo pra longe dele, tanto que caio do sofá e quase morro no chão.

— Você tá bem?! — Wonwoo arregala os olhos.

— Tô, eu só... Acho que entrei em pânico.

— Você não precisava me beijar se não queria!

— Eu queria, mas entrei em pânico! Acho que agora estou menos... desesperado.

— Você... Hm... Quer tentar de novo? — Ele parece ridiculamente envergonhado, mas quem tem que ter vergonha sou eu, né.

— Uhum — levanto e volto pro lado dele. Tento não surtar quando ele me beija de verdade e me esforço pra imitar o que ele está fazendo, conseguindo de um jeito bem mais ou menos.

Certo, não está sendo ruim, mas é esquisito. Muito esquisito, pois passei a vida toda acreditando que era hetero e agora estou me pegando com um homem. Que coisa.

Ele me dá uns selinhos quando para de me beijar e fica me encarando com cara de tacho.

— E então? — ele finalmente diz.

— Ah... É, foi... Legal.

— Acho que vou te deixar pensar — ele ri e bagunça meu cabelo — Se decidir que gosta mesmo de garotos, podemos sair juntos.

— Tá bom — é tudo o que consigo dizer, e só me dou conta de que estou sozinho de novo quando estou deitado na minha cama, tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu aqui.


	3. Surto, tiroteio e gritaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eae

Acho que não consigo esconder minha cara de quem aprontou, porque o Seungkwan mal me vê na segunda e já vem gritando enquanto pergunta se transei, também. Eu já disse que ele não tem o mínimo respeito pelas pessoas?

— Olha, eu não vou te dizer nada. Você só sabe me julgar até eu querer a morte — resmungo. 

Aliás, depois que minha mãe viu como meu estilo tinha mudado — como se tivesse sido escolha minha! —, ganhei vários dinheiros pra ir no shopping comprar roupas, mas acho que preciso da ajuda de alguém pra não cagar no pau e voltar de lá com várias edições de mangás diferentes. Aí, como realmente preciso conversar com alguém sem surtar, acho que o Jeonghan é a melhor escolha.

Ele entende e não julga as merdas que a gente faz, sabe, e ele provavelmente vai saber me explicar se eu gostei de ficar com Wonwoo ou não.

O único problema é conseguir achar ele, agora, enquanto o Seungkwan grita igual a uma sirene na minha cabeça.

— E aí, qual a boa? — o Jeonghan resolve aparecer do limbo junto do Cheol e os encaro por alguns segundos sem dizer nada. Como responder a essa pergunta sem me incriminar ainda mais?

— Acho que ele transou e tá com vergonha de contar pra mim — o Seungkwan já vai dizendo.

— É mentira, não gosto desse tipo de coisa — rolo os olhos — Jeonghan, cê vai estar de boa depois da aula?

— Pra que, tá dando em cima de mim?

— NÃO! Minha mãe me deu dinheiro pra comprar roupa, mas você sabe o que vai acontecer se eu for sozinho.

— Tá bom, eu te acompanho.

Aí o Seungcheol começa a fazer ares de ofendido, os que não sei lidar.

— Quando foi que você me trocou por ele?

— Mas eu não...

— Você tinha que gostar mais de mim, sabia? Eu que sou seu melhor amigo.

— Não ligo, isso não te impede de agir mal comigo. — dou de ombros.

— Tá, quer dormir lá em casa hoje?

— Achei que você estivesse pistolinha comigo — falo num tom bem confuso, mas não tenho tempo pra ouvir a merda da justificativa dele, já que o Wonwoo passa e minha única reação é corar até a morte e me esconder atrás do Seungkwan.

— Tem certeza absoluta de que não transou com ele?

— Cala a boca, Seungkwan, pelo amor de Deus! — bufo e me afasto dele.

O Cheol abraça minha cintura depois disso mas não dou muita atenção, sabe, acho que ele está precisando de um ombro amigo... Só não sei por qual motivo. Daí deixo ele me abraçar o quanto quiser, só que a coisa fica um tanto quanto... Esquisita quando sinto a respiração dele batendo na minha nuca segundos antes de sentir um beijinho ali.

Faço o normal e o empurro um pouquinho, né, nunca vi uma merda dessas.

Aparentemente, nossos amigos não estão nenhum pouco cientes do que está acontecendo aqui, porque continuam olhando o movimento com toda a tranquilidade do mundo. Acho que nem o próprio Cheol sentiu meu empurrãozinho, porque ele logo deita a cabeça no meu ombro e sorri pra mim.

— O que foi, seu esquisito? — estreito os olhos.

— Estou pensando se compensa, calma aí.

Faço minha melhor cara de "??????" e roubo as batatas gordurosas do prato dele enquanto ele tenta pensar pela primeira vez na história. Acho que é normal demorar tanto ao fazer algo pela primeira vez e tal.

— Olha pra mim — ele diz após doze anos e eu, de burro, olho, só pra ser surpreendido por um selinho saído dos quintos do inferno.

Entro mais em pânico do que quando peguei no pau do Wonwoo e quase derrubo o banco pra levantar e sair vazado daqui.

Deus me livre de trocar saliva com meu _melhor_ _amigo_. Será que ele é burro e não entendeu essa parte? Ou, espera... Provavelmente aquele banho do cacete que o Jeonghan me deu deve estar tendo efeitos colaterais ainda. Não sei?

Só sei que entro em pânico real e meu nariz começa a sangrar, daí preciso ir até a enfermaria antes que morra de uma vez.

— Ei, o que houve? — uma voz baixa e meio rouca pergunta assim que atravesso as portas e começo a jogar água no nariz. — Quer ajuda?

— Quero — é tudo o que digo, sem me virar pra ver quem é. Espero que essa pessoa aqui não tente me pegar, porque puta que pariu, viu. 

Quando finalmente sento numa maca e tenho um pedaço de gaze pressionado contra o nariz, percebo que quem me ajudou foi Lee Jihoon. Pensei que ele me detestasse.

Aí ele só me deixa ali e volta pro canto em que estava, puxando um mangá pro colo.

— Você gosta de Shingeki no Kyojin? — pergunto, animadíssimo, e quase solto a gaze em cima da roupa. Talvez eu devesse amarrar isso na cara pra impedir um possível acidente.

— Gosto, mas não gosto de você ou pessoas iguais a você, então não fale comigo.

— O que eu fiz????

— Você é uma escória universal, andando como se fosse o próprio Naruto por aí — ele diz, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Mas... Eu mudei, olha! — não sei porque estou tão preocupado com o que esse desgraçado pensa de mim. Talvez seja porque ele gosta de SNK e eu preciso expor minhas teorias, já que não deu muito certo com o Wonwoo.

Aí ele realmente olha pra mim e parece que levou um soco na barriga.

— É... Você tá bonito, agora, mas a alma continua podre.

Certo, acho que ele me odeia de verdade. Fico quietinho depois disso, torcendo pro meu nariz melhorar logo e eu poder sair daqui. Que desgraça.

Depois de longos e desconfortáveis minutos, finalmente paro de sangrar e jogo uma água no rosto antes de ir embora. Eu deveria matar o Seungcheol por me deixar desesperado e me fazer perder aula, mas espero que o fato de estar na enfermaria pelo menos me dê presença no que perdi. 

Quando estou saindo, lembro de uma coisa muito crucial.

— Que diabo você está fazendo aqui? — pergunto pro Jihoon, que parece muito compenetrado no mangá.

Ele olha pra mim e aponta pra própria testa, até eu perceber que tem um galo ali.

— Levei uma bolada no vôlei.

— Ah... Cê tá legal?

— Uhum, foi até útil. Não estava com vontade de jogar, hoje.

— Acho que vou pedir pra me darem boladas de propósito — penso alto e ele ri.

— Cuidado, pode ser que se empolguem e te matem assim.

— Está preocupado, é? — abro um sorrisinho meio cínico e ele fecha a cara no mesmo instante. Não é possível que nunca vou conseguir ter uma interação decente com ele.

— Você sabe que não, agora se manda daqui antes que eu comece a gritar que você veio só pra matar aula.

— Credo, você é a pior pessoa que já tive o desprazer de conhecer — bufo alto e saio logo.

Pelos meus cálculos, faltam dez minutos pra aula acabar e nem compensa eu ir pra sala agora, né, então só resolvo sentar do lado de fora da escola enquanto espero pelo Jeonghan.

Estou começando a achar é graça desses homens me encarando sem parar e estou torcendo pra algum cair de testa no meio da rua pra eu poder rir com propriedade.

Como o tempo parece ter estagnado totalmente só porque estou com pressa, resolvo criar minha conta no Twitter e inferagir com gente decente. Aí, como sempre acontece quando a gente se entretém com algo interessante, o tempo passa depressa e logo o Jeonghan está plantado do meu lado.

— Acho bom você me pagar um lanche, hein — ele diz como cumprimento.

— Se sobrar dinheiro, eu vejo o que posso fazer por você — dou de ombros e levanto rapidamente. 

Estamos dentro do ônibus quando me lembro do motivo principal pra eu querê-lo comigo e sinto meu rosto já começar a queimar vergonhosamente. Ele ergue uma sobrancelha e me encara de uma forma que me deixa bem nervoso e com vontade de morrer.

— Tem algo que você queira me contar?

— Eu e o Wonwoo nos pegamos ontem — falo rapidamente, desviando o olhar.

— E daí? Não foi pra isso que você chamou ele lá, mesmo?

— NÃO! — praticamente grito e todo mundo no ônibus olha pra minha cara. Francamente, eu só sirvo pra fazer fiasco. Quando as pessoas voltam a se concentrar em qualquer porcaria que não seja eu, continuo falando — Eu realmente queria assistir o anime, mas acabei passando vergonha.

— É mais fácil se você me contar tudo o que aconteceu, aí eu te falo se passou vergonha demais ou se foi aceitável.

Começo a refletir se realmente vale a pena expôr tudo isso em voz alta e concluo que não.

— Eu não posso falar quando tiver menos gente perto? É realmente uma coisa horrorosa.

— Tá — ele dá de ombros. — Aliás, o Mingyu vai dar uma festa semana que vem e pediu pra eu te convidar.

— Por que ele mesmo não convida?

— Sei lá, suas coxas devem deixar ele tenso.

— EI!

— Para de gritar, mano, qual o seu problema?

— Você é meu problema — bufo e sinto uma alegria genuína quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino. — Enfim, acho que agora consigo te contar tudo.

— Tá bom, é pra contar tudo mesmo.

— Certo... — suspiro — Olha, o começo foi bem normal e a gente realmente estava assistindo em paz e comendo o bolo que eu fiz, mas teve uma hora que ele começou a apertar minha coxa.

— Hm, continua — ele resmunga enquanto me arrasta pelo braço, encarando as vitrines das lojas enquanto tenta decidir alguma coisa.

— Aí você sabe que ando com uma Kunai no bolso quando estou em casa né? Então, ele começou a apertar ela e eu perguntei se ele queria ver. Aí ele disse que queria, daí mostrei pra ele, só que ele pareceu meio decepcionado... Essa parte eu não entendi muito bem, ainda.

"MAAAAAAS tudo ficou horrível quando vi algo duro na calça dele, pensei que fosse uma Kunai também, e coloquei a mão, Jeonghan. Jeonghan do céu, eu botei a mão no pau dele e fiquei lá igual a um retardado, ainda disse que não estava conseguindo puxar a porra da Kunai."

Como ele é um excelente amigo, ele só estaca no lugar e se dobra de tanto rir. Sério, ele ri tão desgraçadamente que penso que ele vai morrer aqui e agora.

Ignoro a vontade de chutar a cara dele e fico olhando ao redor, esperando que as pessoas não percebam que eu o conheço enquanto espero a madame se recuperar.

— Já terminou de rir da minha cara? — pergunto, fazendo minha melhor cara de bosta.

— Depende, seu mico acaba por aí ou tem mais?

— Tem mais.

— Tá, então conta e eu rio depois — ele seca umas lágrimas no canto dos olhos e ainda tem o disparate de dizer "ai, ai".

— Certo. Aí ele me perguntou se eu gostava de garotos e eu entrei em pânico, porque não sei se gosto. Nos beijamos em seguida, só que fiquei muito nervoso e fui tentar me afastar dele, mas deu bosta nessa hora também e eu caí no chão igual a um saco de merda — pausa pras risadas dele — Depois a gente conseguiu se beijar direito, mas eu fiquei mais tenso ainda e ele foi embora depois de dizer que, se eu gostasse de garotos, era pra dizer pra ele e a gente tentava sair em algum momento.

— Meu Deus, você é o fiasco em pessoa! — ele conclui após respirar fundo várias vezes e me arrastar pra uma loja de aparência meio... Assustadora. Esse lugar parece o tipo que bebedores de sangue frequentariam. — Olha, você gostou de beijar ele?

— Acho que sim? Não sei, não é como se eu tivesse experiência.

— Mas eu não perguntei da sua experiência, idiota, perguntei se você gostou. Anda, só pode responder sim ou não.

— Ah... Sim, eu acho.

— A ideia de sair com ele e beijar mais te atrai?

Sinto meu rosto esquentar. Eu sinceramente não tinha pensado sobre isso, mas...

— Acho que sim, também.

— Parabéns, você gosta de ficar com garotos, de nada. — ele rola os olhos e empilha várias roupas nos meus braços. — Certo, agora vamos experimentar isso aí e ver se algo te cai bem.

— Tá — é tudo o que consigo responder e saio procurando um provador, até perceber que ele ainda está ao meu lado.

Jogo tudo no chão ao chegar no dito cujo e empurro a porta fechada mas, antes que eu possa trancar, o Jeonghan entra também.

— Será que eu posso ter alguma privacidade?

— Não, se você me chamou pra comprar roupas, vai ter que me aguentar durante todo o tempo das compras, além de que eu gosto de opinar.

— Mas eu posso sair e te mostrar...

— Olha, você não tem nada que eu também não tenha, relaxa o corpinho aí e experimenta essas coisas logo.

— Tá, mas olha pra lá mesmo assim — resmungo e pego as primeiras peças que vejo pela frente.

Eu realmente não deveria ter confiado nele, pois no momento em que tiro a calça, sinto um tapa ardido na parte de trás da coxa.

— Por que você é assim????? — tento falar o mais baixo possível no meu tom ultrajado de sempre.

— O quê? Suas coxas são gostosinhas.

Engasgo.

— Pensei que a gente fosse amigo!

— Eu sou amigo da minha mãe e do Seungcheol só, não se ilude tanto — ele ri alto — Eu posso continuar com a mão aqui ou você tá desconfortável?

A pior parte de tudo é que eu meio que gostei do tapa e tal... Acho que o tanto que meu rosto cora e as gaguejadas que dou tentando responder são o suficiente pra ele, pois só ouço uma risadinha divertida e, no instante seguinte, estou sendo prensado contra a parede.

Gente do céu, isso é gostoso. Gostoso a ponto de me fazer suspirar baixinho e nem me importar por estar beijando o crush do meu melhor amigo.

Tá bom, eu sei que sou um lixo, mas não é como se o Seungcheol vivesse em função do Jeonghan também... O lixoso tentou até ME pegar.

Fico envergonhado por estar praticamente nu aqui, mas o Jeonghan beija de um jeito tão gostoso que não consigo focar em nada que não seja a boca dele na minha e aquelas mãos nas minhas coxas.

— Você é muito gostoso, puta que pariu — ele resmunga e começa a beijar meu pescoço. Acabo soltando um gemidinho mais alto, em completo desespero, e o arranho sem querer. Estou com vergonha.

Acho que ele percebe que estou meio fora de mim, porque me dá mais uns beijinhos antes de se afastar e abrir um sorrisinho desgraçado que nunca pensei que fosse ser dirigido a mim. Sinto vontade de me esconder debaixo de todas essas roupas.

— Agora você precisa experimentar essas coisas de verdade — ele diz e senta num puff que eu nem tinha visto que estava aqui. Assinto freneticamente com a cabeça e tento andar logo com isso, quase batendo a cabeça no espelho de tanto nervosismo.

Claramente nunca vou saber como agir depois de me pegar com alguém.

O fato dele estar meio rindo da minha afobação só piora tudo, mas resolvo ignorá-lo pro meu próprio bem.

— Essa calça te deixou gostoso, mas essa blusa tampa os lugares que ela marca. Tira e veste aquela azul ali — ele diz e eu me sinto no Esquadrão da Moda, mas obedeço mesmo assim. — Ficou ótimo, dá pra eu segurar.

Assinto com a cabeça e coro de novo ao ficar só de cueca e sentir o olhar dele tentando arrombar minha bunda. Que merda, irmão.

Acabo experimentando muito mais roupas do que eu esperava, mas pelo menos tenho algo decente, como diria todo mundo, pra vestir agora.

— Olha, eu só posso te pagar um sorvete com o que sobrou — aviso, contando minhas moedinhas.

— Você pode pagar outra coisa — ele diz em um tom divertido que não entendo.

— É? O quê?

— Um boquete. — ele dá de ombros e eu engasgo, pra variar.

— Isso é sério? — pergunto, perplexo.

— Hmmmm... Não, cê vai morder meu pau. Chupa outra pessoa antes pra treinar.

OLHA. Pego minhas moedinhas e compro um sorvete PRA MIM, porque ele não merece nada, e resolvo ignorá-lo.

— Cê vai precisar de mim, ainda? — ele pergunta depois de quase me derrubar na rua pra pegar a merda do sorvete. Aí enfio tudo na boca e rio internamente.

— Não, vou assistir Naruto agora. — falo, depois de conseguir engolir aquela massa toda.

— Deus me livre e tchau, então, já vou indo — aí ele me dá um tapa na bunda e acena com os dedos antes de ir andando na direção oposta à minha.

Odeio ele.

Fico desolado ao perceber que não tenho ninguém pra falar sobre isso, já que o Seungcheol daria um tiro no meu cu se soubesse e o Seungkwan ia sair me chamando de puta aos quatro ventos. Porém, lembro que fiz um Twitter mais cedo e resolvo contar tudo lá, tomando o cuidado de não dizer o nome do demônio. Se chamar muito, aparece, né.

Depois de muita insistência, o Kwan me manda foto do que perdi enquanto estava na enfermaria mas, ao encarar aquilo tudo, resolvo é dormir.

As anotações podem esperar até a hora da prova e meu psicológico precisa de um descanso.

Preciso lembrar de nunca mais sair sozinho com ninguém.


	4. Fadinha boqueteira.

O dia de hoje está muito estranho por um motivo principal: chegaram quatro intercambistas hoje e isso é muito estranho, porque, pra mim, não faz sentido um intercâmbio no Ensino Médio.

Enfim, são dois garotos chineses e dois americanos, dos quais três estão na minha turma. Se eu não estou ficando doido, os que ficaram aqui são Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui e Chwe Hansol. O outro que ficou na turma do Mingyu é Hong Jisoo.

Não que eu me importe, de qualquer jeito, estou muito ocupado tentando fugir do Cheol sem acabar com a amizade. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria agir do mesmo jeito de sempre se deixasse ele enfiar a língua na minha boca e tudo mais. Inclusive, ele ainda não sabe que eu meio que me atraquei com o crush dele, e isso é ótimo. Acho que ele me lincharia se descobrisse.

No mais, continua tudo normal e eu estou tentando acabar logo com aquela mistura de ervas que o Jeonghan me deu, apesar de ele ainda não ter me contado exatamente o que é aquilo.

De alguma forma, até que estou conseguindo me sair bem com a coisa de não falar sobre Naruto, porque minha mente anda bem ocupada com outras coisas como, por exemplo, Mingyu me chamando pra sair na sexta sendo que a gente já vai se ver na festa dele no dia seguinte.

Acho que ele quer me comer, mas não sei se eu quero dar.

Enfim, fico bastante surpreso quando um dos chineses, o que espero que seja Minghao pois associei esse nome ao rosto dele, se aproxima de mim e pergunta num coreano cheio de um sotaque fofo se eu poderia orientá-lo na hora do intervalo.

A minha vontade é jogar isso na cara do Seungkwan, que parece meio desesperado pra falar com algum desses meninos novos, que sou mais interessante e legal que ele.

Aliás, agora que estou parando pra avaliar, todos os meus amigos gostam de beijar outros garotos. Acho que estou meio chocado, apesar de ser bem previsível.

— Hm... Claro — falo, depois de dar tela azul por uns instantes — Eu sou o Soonyoung, aliás.

— Muito obrigado, Soonyoung! — ele sorri largo e se senta num lugar vazio que tem perto de mim.

Logo esqueço que ele está ali e começo a conversar com o Cheol, que aparentemente já está preparando um novo ataque: Lee Jihoon, o da bolada na cabeça, era completamente o seu tipo, aparentemente, e ele não sossegaria enquanto não pegasse aquele menino.

Se isso significa que eu vou ficar em paz... Eu até chego no menino por ele. Só espero que o Jihoon não interprete tudo errado e pense que eu que quero algo com ele. Credo.

No meio do papo, lembro que eu vou muito mal em Química e preciso prestar atenção na aula, aí entro em pânico e começo a ignorar o Cheol, que joga uma bolinha nas minhas costas por isso.

Somos crianças de cinco anos, claramente.

Depois disso, até consigo prestar atenção na aula, mas não estou entendendo nada. Em nome de Deus, eu deveria saber o que é um mol a essa altura do campeonato?

Tento resolver alguns exercícios por um total de cinco minutos até concluir que já era, vou ficar de recuperação nessa bosta e passar os feriados todos na escola.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — o tal Minghao pergunta após ver minha expressão de mais profundo e completo desespero, e não posso fazer nada além de aceitar. Acho que eu deveria me sentir envergonhado por, aparentemente, todo mundo saber fazer essa bosta e eu não.

— Nossa, por favor — praticamente suplico, mesmo sabendo que vou continuar sem entender. Talvez eu ganhe uns pontos de conceito se o professor ver que eu estou tentando me esforçar ao máximo, além de estar integrando o aluno novo.

Ele realmente se esforça pra me explicar e eu me esforço pra entender, mas parece que ele está falando em aramaico comigo.

— Ai, desisto, não dá — suspiro alto depois de inúmeras tentativas — Sou burro.

— Não é — ele ri baixinho — Acho que a gente precisa só... Arrumar um jeito mais simples pra te ajudar a entender.

Não sei se devo deixá-lo cultivar esperanças, mas tá. Felizmente ou não, a aula acaba antes que ele desista de mim de vez, aí lembro que ele vai comer comigo e meus "amigos" agora.

— Olha, não confia em ninguém — já deixo meu aviso, pois não quero que ninguém passe o sofrimento que ando passando... Mentira, desejo pro Seungcheol, pra ver se ele aprende a ser gente.

— Então, Hao — ficamos bem íntimos enquanto ele tentava me ensinar Química — Esses são Jeonghan, Seungkwan e Seungcheol e eles costumam ser pessoas horríveis na maior parte do tempo.

— Mentira, a gente só trata ele mal quando ele merece. — Seungkwan protesta — Você teve sorte de não ter chegado no começo do ano, senão seus olhos teriam sido castigados pela existência dele.

Que vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele.

— Não escuta o que eles falam, são mentirosos — bufo. Ele ri, mas acho que é de desespero.

O problema, porém, é que o Seungkwan desanda a falar mal de mim e sobre como sou um otaku fedido. Depois disso, espero que o Minghao queira bater em mim igual a todo mundo, mas tudo o que ele diz é:

— Você é a pessoa mais legal que já encontrei desde que me mudei pra cá.

— Ok, então você vai ser meu novo melhor amigo.

— EI! — Seungcheol me dá um tapa na cabeça. — Você não vê uma chance de me trocar, né.

Não respondo porque recebo uma mensagem do Mingyu e é mais legal falar com ele, mesmo que eu esteja sendo cantado descaradamente e não saiba como reagir.

Nesse meio tempo, o Minghao acaba perguntando se eu não queria fazer uma troca com ele: eu o ajudava com o coreano e ele me ajudava em Química. Me sinto até meio emocionado por ele ainda ter alguma esperança em mim, já que não consigo prestar atenção em aula nenhuma, mas acabo topando porque não estou em condições de negar ajuda.

A gente acaba combinando de se encontrar na biblioteca municipal amanhã pra rever os conceitos e essas merdas aí enquanto tento ignorar o olhar debochado de Jeonghan sobre minhas costas. Eu só queria sossego, sabe.

Entretanto, deixo essa merda de sossego de lado quando ele me manda uma mensagem, chamando pra ir no banheiro com ele rapidinho. 

Resolvo ir, né, não é como se eu tivesse mais o que fazer mesmo e, se eu não for tão burro quanto parece, tenho quase certeza de que ele quer me dar uns beijos de novo.

Dito e feito, a porta mal fecha atrás de nós e ele já está com as duas mãos na minha pobre bundinha.

— Cumprimenta primeiro, pelo menos — resmungo e afasto as mãos dele pra conseguir pensar direito.

— Oi, Soonyoung — ele diz num tom debochadíssimo e sinto vontade de chutá-lo. — Resolvi te dar uma ajudinha pra algo que você vai precisar se realmente for sair com o Minghao.

— Que tipo de ajuda é essa que é oferecida num banheiro????? Você vai me ensinar Química pra eu parecer menos burro?

— A única Química que ele quer estudar é a de vocês dois — ele ri e me pressiona contra a porta — Todo mundo reparou que o chinês quer te pegar, menos você.

— Ué?????

— Ele até disse que você é legal depois de tudo o que o Seungkwan disse, ninguém nunca se prestaria a esse papel — ele diz e aí começa a me beijar. Mas que beleza, me critica até a morte e então vem me beijando.

Pra variar, já fico fraco logo no primeiro beijo e começo a ficar todo estranho.

Sinceramente, acho que eu realmente deveria ter beijado alguém antes ao invés de ter passado tanto tempo vendo Naruto, embora eu saiba que vá me arrepender desse pensamento assim que me separar do Jeonghan.

Deixo que ele faça aquela coisa bacana de apertar minhas coxas e minha bunda até chegar à conclusão de que também posso tocá-lo desse jeito. 

Fico meio assustado quando ele me pressiona mais contra o próprio corpo e sinto uma... Coisa... Na minha coxa. Acho que ele percebe que eu senti, pois se afasta e abre um sorrisinho malicioso.

Parando pra avaliar, eu também estou bem duro e envergonhado por isso. Nunca esperei que fosse ficar nesse estado dentro da escola.

— Ajoelha. — ele manda num tom que me deixa meio mole, aí não tenho alternativa a não ser obedecer.

Não vou me fingir de idiota e dizer que não sei o que ele quer, mas eu realmente não sei como fazer isso. Fico encarando o volume na sua calça por uns minutos bem longos enquanto reúno a coragem pra pegar no pau dele e passar vergonha.

Espero que eu não arranque o pau dele com uma dentada.

Com muita dificuldade, consigo desabotoar aquela calça maldita e a abaixo de uma vez junto com a cueca, engasgando ao ver o tamanho dessa merda. Como ele espera que eu coloque tudo na boca????

Enfim, resolvo parar de enrolar e enfio tudo na boca em uma vã tentativa de amenizar meu pânico.

Movo a cabeça duas vezes e engasgo com força quando essa desgraça bate no fundo da minha garganta e perco o fôlego completamente, quase começando a chorar aqui mesmo. Puta que pariu, não é possível que vou morrer com um pau entalado na garganta.

PIOR!!!! Não acredito que vou morrer com um pau entalado na garganta enquanto o dono do pau ri da minha cara.

— Levanta — ele diz e eu obedeço com muita alegria, ainda tossindo um pouco. — Presta atenção no que eu tô fazendo. 

Isso é tudo o que ele diz antes de desabotoar minha calça e me dar um tapão na bunda, agachando logo em seguida.

Quase caio quando sinto sua língua se esfregando vagarosamente contra meu pau. Tento não soltar nenhum barulho constrangedor, mas está sendo bem impossível aqui, inferno. É simplesmente estressante a perspectiva de que existe alguém tão bom a solta por aí, ele precisa ser detido.

Quando ele enfia tudo na boca, sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem e preciso morder minha mão pra evitar o gemido extremamente alto que quase escapou. Que luta.

Não consigo prestar atenção em merda nenhuma a não ser nas ondas de prazer que me acometem, sentindo uma estranha vontade de chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo. Acho que isso significa que ele é muito bom.

Puxo o cabelo dele com mais força do que pretendia e levo um tapa na coxa por isso. Como eu gosto de apanhar dele, puxo de novo e de novo. 

Entretanto, a coisa muda de figura quando a parte de baixo da minha barriga começa a ficar toda estranha e meu pau fica mais estranho ainda. Nem mordendo minha mão consigo abafar os gemidos que saem agora, além de não conseguir organizar as palavras de uma forma coerente pra avisar que vou gozar. Ah, foda-se, ele é experiente e deve saber quando a gente está prestes a fazer sujeira.

Meus joelhos até dobram quando gozo e esse filho da puta continua me chupando, o que é mais que o suficiente pra me fazer chorar de verdade.

— Para — choramingo baixinho, tremendo tanto que pareço ter o mal de Parkinson.

Jeonghan abre um sorrisinho cínico pra mim e volta a levantar, passando os dedos pelo rastro das minhas lágrimas.

— Agora eu acho bom você terminar o que começou, e direito.

Agora percebo que eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que ele estava fazendo comigo ao invés de ficar choramingando, mas é meio tarde demais.

Dessa vez, foco em só não morrer engasgado, mas os gemidos baixinhos que ele dá as vezes me fazem crer que já estou passando menos vergonha que antes.

Obviamente, tenho algumas observações a fazer: chupar um pau é muito estranho e doi os cantos da boca depois de um tempo mas, mesmo assim, acho que gostei disso.

Fico tremendamente envergonhado quando ele puxa meu cabelo de um jeito que não tenho escolha a não ser olhar pra cima e sinto vontade de morrer quando vejo a expressão em seu rosto.

Por algum motivo, lembro que o Seungcheol adoraria muito estar no meu lugar e me sinto um amigo pior do que já era antes, mas fazer o quê, né. Só sei que meu rosto esquenta demais depois que o olhar do Jeonghan se fixa no meu e ele começa a empurrar os quadris contra minha boca.

Fecho os olhos, pois estou muito tímido e engasgo de novo, mas dessa vez a culpa não é minha. Fico assustado quando sinto uma coisa quente e grudenta cair na minha cara depois que ele tira o pau da minha boca, aí percebo que o arrombado gozou em mim.

Sinto vontade de gritar de ódio mas perco até o rumo da minha vida quando o encaro de novo. Inferno.

Pego um monte de papel higiênico e esfrego contra minha pele, rezando pra eu não ficar com cheiro de porra o resto do dia.

— É só lavar — ele ri do meu desespero e dou um tapa no braço dele.

— Você podia ter me deixado cego com essa droga!

— Claro que não, você estava de olhos fechados — ele dá de ombros e arruma a roupa. — Vem aqui pra eu ajeitar você de novo, parece até que tava transando.

— Foi um quase, né — resmungo, mais envergonhado ainda.

— Vai ser melhor quando eu for tirar sua virgindade — ele dá um sorrisinho e eu engasgo com o ar, quase morrendo de uma vez. Por essa eu não esperava, e esperava menos ainda que meu pau fosse ficar tão contente com essa ideia.

— Tá. — é tudo o que eu falo antes de ir lavar o rosto — Obrigado pela ajuda e tal, um dia eu retribuo.

— Já estou me sentindo bem retribuído, mas pode me chupar sempre que sentir vontade — ele me dá um tapa na bunda — Vou na frente pra não levantar suspeitas, até mais.

— Até — praticamente ronrono e fico corado de novo enquanto me encaro no espelho.

Quando foi que eu me tornei isso??????

Quando consigo me recuperar da vergonha que sinto, vou direto pra sala porque nem compensa ir no refeitório e ficar cinco minutos por lá.

O problema é que esse negócio de gozar deixa a gente cansado, agora imagine minha situação na aula mais chata de todas, também conhecida como Gramática. Vou precisar de muita força pra não tirar um cochilinho aqui.

Assim que o professor chega e abre a boca, percebo que vai ser impossível. Sério, a explicação parece até uma canção de ninar demoníaca que faz as pessoas desmaiarem instantaneamente. 

Juro por Deus que tento prestar atenção mas, quando menos espero, já estou com o rosto apoiado contra a mesa e é.

Só acordo quando o sinal que anuncia o fim da aula soa e o Cheol me dá um tapão nas costas.

— Cê tá indo muito bem com a coisa de passar direto esse ano — ele ri da minha cara de bunda.

— Eu desisti disso na aula de Química — bocejo e o sigo pro laboratório de Física. — Só passar já tá bom pra mim.

— Hmmm... Me ajuda com uma coisa.

— Depende muito da coisa — bocejo de novo e sento no mesmo lugar de sempre. Desde o primeiro ano, faço dupla com o Cheol e não é agora que isso vai mudar.

Por incrível que pareça, ele sabe o que está fazendo quando se trata dessas matérias do capeta e sempre salva meu rabo nas provas finais.

— Quero chegar no Jihoon, mas não faço a menor ideia de como. 

— E você acha que logo eu vou saber? — ergo as sobrancelhas.

— Claro, cê tá cheio de homem ultimamente.

— Eu só fiquei com o Wonwoo.

— E o Mingyu tá te dando mole, igual ao intercambista lá que quer estudar a Química dele com você.

— Mas isso aí já não é problema meu, eles que têm que chegar em mim.

— Tá, e como o Mingyu chegou em você?

— Ele veio e pediu meu número, daí perguntei pra quê e ele disse que queria sair comigo. Aí a gente vai sair na sexta — dou de ombros.

— Ah... Pede o número dele pra mim.

— Eu não, aquele menino me odeia! — começo, mas aí lembro que preciso fazer isso se quiser paz. — Mas... Posso tentar.

— Obrigado, você é um ótimo amigo.

Sinto até vontade de confessar que andei fazendo bosta, mas não quero apanhar do jeito ruim. 

Abro um sorriso amarelo e fixo o olhar no quadro, pois sei que ver esse monte de fórmula nada a ver vai me dissuadir dessas ideias ruins.

Enquanto isso, monto um plano na cabeça pra conseguir falar com o Jihoon sem levar um socão na fuça.

Felizmente, o vejo na saída e corro atrás dele igual a um assaltante. Ele anda rápido demais pra alguém com pernas tão curtas.

— Ei, Jihoon! — dou um gritinho. Ele para de andar e estreita os olhos assim que vira pra mim. — Tudo bem?

— Fala logo que merda você quer e me deixa em paz.

— Credo, não sei o que o Cheol viu nessa desgraça — penso alto e realmente cogito sair andando, mas preciso completar minha missão. — Então, sabe o Seungcheol?

— O seu amigo?

— Sim, ele mesmo. Ele quer seu número.

Ele parece pensar por dois segundos até soltar a bomba.

— Não.

— Por que não?!

— Como eu vou confiar numa pessoa que se sujeita a ser seu amigo?

— Ele me detesta tanto quanto você, não se preocupe — que desgosto, meu Deus. — Vocês até podem falar mal de mim juntos se der o número pra ele.

— Hm. — ele resmunga — Depende.

— De quê?

— Ele fode gostoso? — engasgo a ponto de sentir a garganta rasgando com as tosses.

— Como eu vou saber disso, mano? Olha bem pra minha cara de quem fica olhando as pessoas sem roupa.

— Você tem exatamente essa cara — cínico do caralho. Aí ele começa a ditar o número e eu preciso digitar correndo porque sei que ele não vai dizer merda nenhuma de novo.

— Obrigado, espero que seja satisfatório pra você — rolo os olhos e mando o contato pro Cheol, não esperando mais nenhum segundo pra vazar daqui.

≈★≈

Resolvo me vestir bonitinho pra encontrar com o Minghao, porque eu meio que fiquei animado com ele estar interessado em mim. O por quê disso eu já não sei, né... Talvez ele seja o meu famoso tipo.

Minha mãe ficou até emocionada quando contei que iria sair pra estudar e eu realmente espero estudar um pouco pra não deixá-la triste. 

— Oi — é tudo o que falo quando o encontro em frente à biblioteca. — Gostaria de reforçar que eu não sei nada sobre nada, então já te peço perdão.

— Oi — ele ri baixinho — Eu tenho certeza de que o alfabeto e essas coisas você sabe, sim, então tudo bem.

— Sei, mas você também sabe.

— Uhum, mas vivo esquecendo, então é bom ter ajuda pra fixar.

— Ah, então tá — dou de ombros e nos guio até a mesa mais afastada e escondida de todas. Tenho medo de algum dos meus amigos aparecer aqui e começar a dizer merda pra esse pobre menino. — Vamos começar com o que você precisa, então, porque cê é esperto e vai ser mais rápido.

Ele começa a rir um pouco mais alto e abre o caderno e umas apostilas. Me esforço ao máximo pra não me embromar com a explicação e é realmente incrível quando percebo que nem minha caligrafia me ajuda nessa. Pelo menos sei do que estou falando, já dá uma melhorada.

Passamos umas duas horas nessa e fico muito satisfeito quando ele consegue responder várias questões corretamente. Talvez eu devesse ser professor de Língua Coreana.

— Certo, agora é sua vez — ele diz, pegando o livro de Química que pode muito bem ser usado pra matar pessoas de tão grosso que é.

— Ai, ai, aposto que vou gastar toda a sua paciência. — comento, me entortando todo pra pegar a mochila do chão.

Minghao me pergunta se estou entendendo a cada três palavras que diz e eu não minto ao dizer que estou. A questão é eu ainda estar entendendo depois que for pra casa. O auge do fracasso.

— Você acha que consegue refazer os exercícios da aula agora?

— Não, mas vou tentar mesmo assim.

Ai, eu vou acabar sendo uma piranha apaixonada se ele ficar rindo desse jeito.

— A gente pode fazer um acordo.

— Que acordo?

— Se você conseguir fazer tudo, eu te dou algo como recompensa.

Hmmmmm conheço essa fanfic e sei bem como ela termina.

— Fechado — abro um sorrisinho e me esforço ao máximo pra conseguir fazer alguma coisa e não passar tanta vergonha assim.

Bom, ele disse que eu tinha que conseguir fazer, mas não disse nada sobre fazer certo, né. 

Volto a me sentir burro quando travo no último exercício e fico com vontade de chorar. Porra, faltava tão pouco... 

— Você pode me pedir ajuda, sabe — ele avisa.

— Eu sei, mas quero conseguir sozinho — faço um beicinho e sinto vontade e gritar com o caderno.

— Quer que eu te falei qual é a fórmula, pelo menos?

— Quero, estou ficando com ódio.

Ele ri e circula a certa pra mim, o que me faz ficar com vontade de bater minha cabeça contra a mesa. Não é possível que tentei todas as fórmulas menos a correta, ah não.

Enfim, depois disso fica fácil terminar e entrego o caderno pra ele olhar.

— Você só errou uma — ele diz alguns minutos depois — Acho que posso te recompensar mesmo assim.

— Cê tá me tirando. — bufo e o encaro.

— É sério, olha — ele pega o próprio caderno e empurra pra mim. Com grande surpresa, percebo que ele não está mentindo pra mim e juro que poderia chorar diante disso.

— Não acredito!!!!!

— É a verdade — ele ri mais e apoia os cotovelos na mesa. — Considerando sua evolução, acho que posso te dar alguma recompensa mesmo assim.

— Sério? Tá, vou pensar.

Começo a encará-lo de cima a baixo enquanto tento pensar em algo. São tantas possibilidades...

Sinceramente, estou confuso.

— Hmmmm... Já que ninguém quis assistir ao filme do Boruto comigo, a missão fica pra você.

— Certo, quando? — ele abre um sorrisinho muito fofo e chego a acreditar que ganhei na loteria. Não é possível que ele não tentou me bater depois dessa.

— Agora, vamos. — levanto e guardo tudo às pressas, pois pretendo comprar um sorvetinho também. 

Fico meio surpreso quando ele me abraça pelos ombros enquanto saímos, mas não me importo. Ele é legal pra cacete e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

Fica óbvio que nenhum de nós dois quer apenas assistir ao filme quando sentamos na minha cama e vamos ficando cada vez mais próximos, mesmo que inconscientemente. 

— Ei — sussurro perto do final — Você quer me beijar?

Os olhos dele se arregalam um pouco em surpresa, acho que por essa ele não esperava. No entanto, um sorrisinho preguiçoso logo começa a se formar e Minghao segura meu queixo delicadamente antes de grudar os lábios nos meus.

Diferentemente do Jeonghan, ele não age como se estivesse pronto pra enfiar o pau na minha bunda e isso é muito reconfortante. Arrasto-me de fininho até estar sentado em seu colo e fico muito feliz quando seus dedos se fecham ao redor da minha cintura. Decido parar de brincadeira e beijá-lo de verdade, já que agora sou muito experiente e não passo mais (tanta) vergonha.

Logo percebo que ele só estava bonzinho porque a gente estava começando, pois no exato momento em que puxo seu cabelo levemente e tento beijá-lo com mais intensidade, sinto suas mãos escorregarem até minha bunda e apertarem com toda a força.

Puta que pariu, viu. Nunca pensei que chegaria um momento em que eu preferiria ficar aos beijos com alguém do que ver anime.

A coisa muda de figura quando ele começa a forçar meus quadris pra baixo e, infelizmente, não tenho alternativa a não ser ficar completamente duro.

Acabo descobrindo que é muito gostoso me mexer no colo dele e começo a rebolar um pouquinho, sendo agraciado por suspiros e arfares muito maneiros.

Concluo que seria excelente fazer um boquete nele por dois motivos: a) já estamos com a mão na massa mesmo e b) preciso treinar um pouquinho.

— Eu vou ter problemas se você continuar se mexendo — ele meio ri, meio arfa. Bom, meu filho, é isso mesmo que quero.

— Não me importo — sorrio cínico e puxo a gola da sua camiseta pra baixo, enchendo sua clavícula de chupões. Isso é muito legal, nossa.

Daí, como não sou bobo, afasto suas pernas um pouco e desabotoo sua calça.

— O que você tá fazendo, hein?

— Te deixando pelado.

Isso parece ser o suficiente pra fazê-lo resolver me ajudar com isso e puxa a calça pra fora do corpo, me dando uma ótima visão das próprias coxas e o pau bem marcado na cueca meio úmida na frente.

Começo a ficar assustado quando puxo aquele último tecido pra longe, uma vez que essa desgraça de pau parece ser maior que a do Jeonghan... Espero que não rasgue minha garganta.

Antes que ele possa dizer alguma coisa, começo a lambê-lo lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que faço preces pra não ter a cabeça empalada.

Os dedos longos dele se fecham nos meus cabelos e fazem um cafuné muito gostosinho que me deixa contente. Acho que ele está fazendo de propósito.

Aí enfim, depois de algumas lambidas, crio coragem pra tentar enfiar isso na boca. Vou só até a metade, já que tenho muito amor à vida e quase tenho um orgasmo ao ouvir aquele gemido. Puta merda, deveria ser proibido ter uma voz bonita assim.

No fim das contas, acabo nem chupando muito porque ele segura minha cabeça parada e empurra os quadris pra frente com um pouco de força. Ainda não engasguei, tudo sob controle.

Os gemidos dele começam a ficar mais altos e agudos, o que faz minha barriga começar a se contorcer toda.

Infelizmente preciso deixar a dignidade de lado e começo a bater uma, tá sem condições. Meu maxilar já está começando a doer, mas ver a expressão no rosto dele dá vontade de continuar até quebrar.

— Soonyoung... — ele arfa meu nome e meu Deus, o que foi esse movimento que meu cu fez? — Eu vou gozar.

Não faço a mínima ideia do que eu deveria fazer com essa informação.

Finjo que estou no controle da situação e aperto suas coxas um pouquinho enquanto tento colocar mais do seu pau dentro da boca, faltando muito pouco pra engasgar de verdade.

Minghao puxa meu cabelo com mais força e morde o lábio inferior quando atinge o famoso orgasmo, enchendo minha boca dessa coisa horrorosa, pegajosa e de gosto TERRÍVEL.

Sinto ânsias de vômito no mesmo momento e concluo que não vou ser capaz de engolir isso, puta que pariu.

Coloco meu pau de volta na calça e vou até o banheiro rapidamente, até respirando aliviado quando cuspo tudo dentro da pia. Aí escovo os dentes e volto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Minha vez de te ajudar — ele ronrona e me empurra deitado na cama. Gente do céu, o que é isso? 

—Ah... Fica a vontade — respondo e ele fica bem à vontade, mesmo.

Estou me sentindo excelente por receber dois boquetes no mesmo dia, é isso.

Sinceramente, não consigo decidir de qual gostei mais, só sei que preciso aprender a controlar essa balhureira que faço. 

A situação fica critica quando ele arranha minha barriga e faz um carinho maneiro nas minhas bolas, aí não tenho alternativa a não ser gozar, também.

É realmente um mistério como ele e o Jeonghan conseguem engolir essa desgraça como se não fosse nada demais, mas desisti de tentar entender.

— Assistir coisas com você é bem intenso — ele ri baixinho depois de um tempo.

— Ah... Meus amigos disseram que você queria me pegar, aí só fui.

— Eu nem tinha pensado muito sobre isso, mas vou agradecê-los depois.

— Você não queria me pegar?! — arregalo os olhos, horrorizado. Meu Deus, ele vai achar que sou um prostituto.

— Hmmmm... Eu não tinha pensado muito sobre isso, mas gostei — ele abre um sorriso tranquilizador que só serve pra me fazer querer morrer de tanta vergonha. — Não posso negar que me senti muito atraído quando te vi.

Hm, grande merda, ainda quero morrer. 

Acho que ele percebe meu transtorno, pois se veste e desce pra pegar comida pra mim, além de ficar me mimando até umas oito da noite, quando realmente precisa ir embora.

Pela primeira vez na vida, estou até que bastante pleno com minhas decisões de merda.


	5. Esquecidíssimo no churrasco.

Primeiramente, gostaria de ressaltar que é terrível ficar na mesma mesa que o Jeonghan e o Minghao durante o intervalo, principalmente porque chupei o pau dos dois. Não é como se eu tivesse vergonha de ter feito isso, até porque só eu sei, mas né, desconfortável.

Além de tudo, ainda tem o Seungkwan me olhando com aquela cara de "eu sei o que você fez no verão passado" que não ajuda muito. 

O que me salva disso, no entanto, é a chegada de Seungcheol e Jihoon. Juntos.

Isso é o que eu chamo de evolução, amigos.

— Qual a boa? — o Cheol pergunta, muitíssimo animado e aí percebo que o Jihoon está com cara de cu. Não julgo, é realmente difícil aguentar essa metralhadora de bosta logo cedo. 

Ou talvez seja por minha causa, nunca vou saber.

— O Soonyoung não tá com cara de culpado? — Seungkwan começa a me perseguir e aí nota uma coisa — Ah, oi, Jihoon, o que veio fazer aqui?

— Para de ser mal educado — ele leva um tapão na testa por parte do Cheol — Ele veio sentar comigo.

— Com você ou em você?

Eu até tento ser uma pessoa boa, mas começo a rir no mesmo instante, quase morrendo entalado com minha comida. Felizmente, o Minghao me dá uns tapas nas costas e recobro o controle das minhas vias respiratórias.

— Por que você tem que ser assim? — o Cheol pergunta, coradíssimo. Aqui está um milagre, amigos. Inclusive, queria saber por que esse filho de uma rameira não me disse nada sobre o que estava rolando entre ele e o Jihoon.

Provavelmente eu estaria ocupado demais com outras coisas, mas não me importo. Eu conto — quase — tudo pra ele!

— Cê não tem nada pra me contar? — apoio o cotovelo na mesa e o encaro.

— Contar o quê? É óbvio que eles estão se pegando — o Jeonghan rola os olhos pra mim como se eu fosse bem burro.

— É. — essa é a magnífica contribuição do Jihoon — Você já deveria imaginar.

— Não sei, você fez aquele comentário... — dou de ombros e foco em comer. Preciso me alimentar bem pra ter forças de sair com o Mingyu mais tarde, pois é uma pressão muito grande ser visto fora da escola com a pessoa mais popular que já repousei os olhos.

Pelo rumo das nossas conversas, acho que ele quer me pegar, mas não estou muito a fim hoje. Espero que ele seja compreensivo comigo.

— Ainda não confirmei aquilo — Jihoon dá de ombros e faz com que todo mundo nos encare com cara de "??????". Talvez a gente devesse parar de agir como se fôssemos velhos conhecidos, pois estamos afetando o equilíbrio do Universo.

Entretanto, estou muito curioso sobre outras coisas que tenho medo de perguntar pro Cheol e ele vir com aquela coisa de predador sexual pra cima de mim. Sofro.

Contudo, acabo esquecendo rápido desse assunto quando o Seungkwan grita que vai ter prova de Matemática no próximo período e ele não estudou nada.

Que ótimo, nem eu. Dizem que se a gente não pensar muito sobre os problemas, eles desaparecem né, então aqui estou eu tentando ignorar o fracasso que sei que vai acontecer.

Eu até tentei estudar pra isso no fim de semana passado, mas estava meio ocupado com aquela coisa de descobrir se gostava de garotos ou não e... É.

Acho que estou suando frio enquanto escrevo meu nome no topo da folha e é realmente um sofrimento ler todas aquelas questões e ver minha vida passando diante dos olhos.

Minha vida começa a caminhar na direção correta quando finalmente consigo lembrar das fórmulas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu lembre exatamente de como aplicá-las.

Só sei que consigo terminar tudo uns três minutos antes de acabar o tempo e me sinto um vencedor por ter respondido tudo. Se está certo já é uma outra história.

Precisei me esforçar tanto pra essa desgraça que fico realmente desorientado, tanto que chego a pensar que estou vendo coisas quando vejo uma mensagem de Jihoon no meu celular. Não lembro de ter passado meu contato pra esse arrombado.

Jihoon: preciso muito da sua ajuda.

Kwon Fire: acho que cê errou o número, hein.

Jihoon: ué, então pq tem uma foto do Soonyoung no perfil se não é ele?

Kwon Fire: CE QUER FALAR COMIGO?

Jihoon: é, idiota. É sobre o Seungcheol.

Kwon Fire: ata e o que ele fez agora?

Jihoon: não consegui foder com ele ainda, mas acho que estou gostando dele.

Kwon Fire: e como eu deveria reagir com essa revelação? Tô cagando e andando pra relação de vocês 

Jihoon: ACHEI QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTASSE COM OS SENTIMENTOS DO SEU AMIGO

Kwon Fire: mas ué caralho vc disse que tá gostando dele, eu tenho que me importar com oq?

Jihoon: Com o fato de que eu possa estar gostando só de ter alguém sendo meu gado e coisas assim

Kwon Fire: ah, ele gosta disso, pode ficar tranquilo. 

Jihoon: vc me fala se ele te disser algo nesse sentido sobre mim?

Kwon Fire: vou ver aqui e te aviso

Jihoon: TO FALANDO SÉRIO

Kwon Fire: eu também, agora tchau, tenho que sair com o Mingyu

Jihoon: não sei de quem tenho mais dójkjkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kwon Fire: vai lá dar o rabo pro Cheol e me deixa em paz, vai

Acho que ele ficou puto comigo, pois não diz mais nada depois. Como se eu me importasse, né.

Depois disso, tento me vestir de uma forma que me deixe menos bonito que o normal, porque não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém hoje e saio de casa. Não sei exatamente onde o Mingyu quer ir, mas acho que tanto faz desde que tenha comida e sorvete.

Ele já está me esperando no lugar marcado quando chego e isso me deixa até emocionado; ninguém nunca chegou antes de mim no passado.

— Oi — ele sorri largo e abre os braços pra mim. Fico com medo de morrer sufocado no meio daqueles brações mas o abraço mesmo assim, já que parece ser muito quentinho.

— Oi — respondo com a voz meio sufocada — Onde vamos?

— Cinema — ele sorri daquele jeito que mata todo mundo — E depois fazer qualquer coisa que você queira.

Já gostei disso.

Sinto-me um tanto retraído por andar de mãos dadas com esse inferno de homem bonito na rua, mas acho que vou conseguir superar... Em algum momento.

Felizmente, conseguimos encontrar assuntos sobre os quais conversar com facilidade, já que a gente já fica conversando o tempo todo pela interweb, mesmo. Ele é realmente muito legal e bonito, fico até meio desconjuntado toda vez que ele olha pra mim pra dizer algo.

Fico meio coisado quando chegamos ao cinema, uma vez que as pessoas costumam se pegar nele e eu não estou lá com muita vontade de me pegar com ninguém no momento. No entanto, o Mingyu age como uma pessoa normal e só fica quieto do meu lado, prestando atenção no filme.

Num determinado momento, ele segura minha mão e eu fico "ok". A coisa começa a ficar complicada quando ele pega essa minha mão e coloca sobre o volume da própria calça, e eu fico ?????.

— Cê tá duro? — me aproximo do ouvido dele e sussurro, recebendo um "Uhum" como resposta. Só Deus sabe no que esse menino tá pensando pra ter conseguido ficar duro assistindo Star Wars, mas vamos lá.

Como sou um cara bacana, adentro a calça dele com a mão e começo a masturbá-lo lentamente. Espero que ele seja diferente de mim e consiga controlar os gemidos e tal.

Se ele continuar respirando assim no meu ouvido, infelizmente serei obrigado a sentir vontade de fazer coisas pra maiores de 18.

Descubro que meu autocontrole é uma merda quando viro o rosto e o beijo de uma vez, me sentindo todo quente por dentro e por fora.

Sinto um sorrisinho contra meus lábios e ele faz o desserviço de me arranhar, o que causa uns arrepios surreais cruzarem meu corpo. Pressiono os dedos contra sua glande quando mordo seu lábio inferior com um pouco de força, ouvindo um gemidinho desesperado pouco antes dele gozar na minha mão.

Ótimo, onde eu limpo essa merda agora?

— Obrigado — ele sussurra e eu rio baixinho.

— Precisando, estamos aí. — dou de ombros — Mas eu preciso de ajuda, depois.

Acabo esfregando minha mão suja na parte de dentro da calça dele, até porque já está tudo bagunçado ali, mesmo, e volto a beijá-lo um pouquinho pra tentar acalmar meu pobre pau.

Mal percebo quando o filme acaba, só sei que ele está me empurrando contra a parede do banheiro e me mordendo todo. É um vampiro, o filho da puta.

Fiquei tão duro com essa desgraça que nem é preciso de muito pra me fazer gozar, o que me deixa meio envergonhado por ser tão sensível. 

Acabo esquecendo tudo o que estava pensando quando ele me encara com aquela cara de cafajeste que ele tem, às vezes, e quase babo encarando-o.

A situação piora quando ele começa a dizer que sou muito bonito e gostoso e, por Deus, eu vou explodir se isso continuar.

— Cê tem fetiche nisso? — ele pergunta quando para pra dar uma olhada em mim. Hahaha, quem sabe, né...

— N-não sei — suspiro baixinho e volto a empurrar os quadris contra a mão dele. Tenho a sensação de que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo.

— Vamos descobrir, então — ele ri baixinho e olha dentro dos meus olhos quando volta a me elogiar. Não tenho nenhuma reação além de soltar um gemido que mais parece um choramingo e desviar o olhar. Estou morrendo. 

Aí ele vai e me faz gozar mais uma vez antes da gente decidir que já chega e que estamos com fome.

— Quer pipoca doce? — ele pergunta quando passamos pela praça.

— Quero, mas estou cansado. — bocejo — Vou sentar aqui e te esperar.

— Tá — ele me dá um selinho e sai em busca da tal pipoca. 

Começo a assistir um tal de Boku No Hero Academia que o Minghao me recomendou e nem percebo o tempo passando, até notar que já foram uns cinco episódios e o Mingyu não voltou.

Será que ele morreu?

Resolvo mandar uma mensagem pra ele, pois tenho medo de sair daqui e: a) ser morto também; b) ele aparecer no exato momento em que eu virar as costas e a gente ficar se procurando igual a dois trouxas.

Kwon Fire: Mingyu?

?????

????¿???

Pelo amor de Deus me diz que cê tá vivo.

Kim Mingyu: ele está bem vivo, sim

Kwon Fire: ué pq vc tá falando de si mesmo na terceira pessoa? Cê tá doido????

Kim Mingyu: é o wonu, o Mingyu tá meio ocupado agora.

Aí recebo uma foto logo em seguida e preciso de todas as forças pra não soltar um brado desacreditado.

Eu não acredito que ele foi comprar pipoca e acabou caindo de boca no pau do ex namorado dele. Nem sei como me sentir depois dessa, francamente. Inclusive, a última coisa que eu quero ver é o Mingyu chupando um pau, principalmente se o pau não for meu.

Ele poderia ao menos ter avisado pra eu poder ir pra droga da minha casa, né, mas ok.

Kwon Fire: a

Isso é tudo o que digo depois de me espreguiçar e ir pro ponto de ônibus. Acho que estou meio triste.

Como qualquer porcaria quando chego em casa e resolvo terminar de assistir ao anime antes de tomar um rumo na vida.

Acho que eu realmente não deveria ter ficado com o Mingyu. Penso até em contar tudo pra alguém, mas o Cheol deve estar ocupado, o Jeonghan vai rir da minha cara e o Seungkwan vai perguntar quando foi que virei puta. Considerando que o Jihoon deve ser a ocupação do Cheol, só me restou o Minghao.

Acho que ele não me julgaria.

— Oi, estou triste — falo assim que ele atende minha ligação.

— O que foi? — a voz dele parece realmente preocupada e eu me sinto um bostão.

— Hmmm... Quer vir aqui em casa assistir anime e fazer carinho no meu cabelo?

— Claro, mas só se você me contar por que está triste, ok?

— Ok, você é muito legal — fungo — Vou deixar o portão aberto pra você.

— Ta, chego em vinte minutos. — ele diz e desliga.

Decido aproveitar muito bem esses vinte minutos assistindo mais BNHA depois de destrancar o portão e voltar a me enfiar na cama. Talvez essa coisa de socializar tenha sido a pior ideia do universo, já que eu nunca tinha passado por situações como essa até agora.

— Oi — uma vozinha suave chama e eu me sento, todo descabelado. Dou de cara com um Minghao muito fofo e legal que realmente veio cuidar de mim.

— Oooooiiiii — sorrio animado e abraço sua cintura quando já está perto o suficiente. — O que é isso aí?

— Sorvete, o Jeonghan disse que sua alma sempre é restaurada com sorvete — ele ri e faz carinho na minha cabeça. Que homem perfeito.

— Ah, muito obrigado. Deita aqui comigooo.

— Uhum. Por que estava triste?

— Ahn... Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

— Mas como eu vou te ajudar a ficar bem? — ele faz um carinho na minha bochecha que me desmancha inteiro. Que droga.

No fim das contas, ele não deita porque começamos a tomar o sorvete. 

— Eu só estou me sentindo feioso — comento um tempo depois.

— Mas você é bonito, todo mundo te acha muito bonito.

— Você tá dizendo isso porque tá com piedade de mim.

— Óbvio que não e eu não teria te deixado me beijar se não te achasse muito bonito.

— Ah, mas vai saber, né. — resmungo baixinho e foco em não me sujar todo.

Como não é segredo pra ninguém, não consigo guardar nada pra mim e começo a resmungar com a boca cheia de sorvete, tentando entender porque o Mingyu tinha que ser tão pau no cu comigo.

— Saí com um cara hoje — começo.

— E aí?

— A gente se pegou loucamente no cinema e depois mais loucamente ainda no banheiro. — faço uma pausa para alojar mais sorvete nas bochechas — Aí depois ele disse que ia comprar pipoca e ficou demorando muito né, daí mandei mensagem pra ele.

— E o que tinha acontecido com ele?

— Calma, eu preciso me preparar pra pensar na atrocidade. — suspiro profundamente, sentindo meu ego doer — O ex dele respondeu às minhas mensagens e ainda mandou uma foto desse cara pagando um boquete pra ele.

— MEU DEUS, SOONYOUNG! — ele parece horrorizado.

— É. Eu não teria ficado triste se ele só tivesse me mandado ir embora, sabe? Mas eu fiquei esperando por um tempão...

— Na verdade, ele não deveria nem ter saído com você se pretendia agir como se fosse o cachorrinho do ex dele — Minghao franze as sobrancelhas e me encara um pouquinho. — Você não tem culpa se ele foi um babaca, ok?

— Ok.

— Não estou sentindo firmeza nisso. 

— Nem eu — dou um sorrisinho amarelo e fico encarando o pote vazio por uns instantes, me sentindo 2% melhor, antes de subir no colo dele e tentar beijá-lo.

— Mas o que você está fazendo????? — ele segura meus ombros e me afasta.

— Te recompensando por ter me ajudado?

— Soonyoung, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Eu não vou me aproveitar de alguém que claramente está mal.

— Mas você não me acha bonito, então?

— Não tem nada a ver com te achar bonito ou não — ele parece prestes a me dar um soco na cabeça, mas só faz um cafuné, mesmo — Eu não quero fazer nada com você nesse estado, então fica quietinho pra eu te fazer dormir.

— To confuso.

— Eu sei, fica quietinho — ele sorri um pouco e me abraça. — Ainda bem que você me chamou, não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se você tentasse agradecer outra pessoa desse jeito.

— Eu teria perdido a virgindade, eu acho — dou de ombros e deixo que ele me deite na cama e me cubra. Estou me sentindo um bebê.

— Só faça isso quando estiver se sentindo bem, então — ele deita do meu lado e continua com o carinho.

— Tá bom. Você estava feliz quando perdeu a sua?

— Estava, e eu fico feliz por não ser uma memória ruim.

— Certo, obrigado — bocejo.

— De nada — sinto que ele está dando um sorrisinho mas não tenho forças pra olhar, visto que já estou meio dormindo.

Acho que vou promovê-lo a melhor amigo, mas preciso pensar sobre isso quando estiver mais acordado e com o ego menos machucado.

Não sei dizer ao certo quando durmo, mas é legal fazer isso abraçado a alguém.


	6. The life snake.

A primeira coisa que reparo quando acordo pela manhã é que não estou sozinho, aí entro em pânico até conseguir abrir os olhos e conferir se não é nenhum maníaco que invadiu minha casa durante a noite.

Graças a Deus, é só o Minghao dormindo igual a um bebezinho.

Fico sentado na cama encarando o nada por um tempo até constatar que estou me sentindo ótimo, mas não sei se eu deveria esperá-lo acordar ou se posso levantar pra mijar e deixá-lo largado aqui.

Acho que vai ser pior se eu fizer xixi na cama, então só levanto logo e tento ser rápido. Aproveito pra escovar os dentes de uma vez, pois vai que ele resolve conversar e conferir se já estou bem.

Francamente, estou é com vergonha por ter feito o menino sair de casa ontem só pra ficar choramingando em cima dele, mas deve ser isso que melhores amigos de verdade fazem um pelo outro.

Ele está sentado e meio desorientado quando volto, aí abro um sorrisinho amarelo e me aproximo.

— Bom dia.

— Oi oi — ele boceja — Como você está se sentindo?

— Muito bem — sorrio pra ele saber que estou falando a verdade — Muito obrigado, mesmo.

— De nada — ele abre um sorrisinho e boceja de novo — Você se importa se eu ficar aqui até terminar de acordar?

— Ué, cê não vai passar o dia aqui? — ergo as sobrancelhas. Toda vez que o Cheol dorme aqui em casa, ele já fica pra janta também, então seria normal se o Minghao fizesse o mesmo.

— Se você quiser que eu passe...

— Eu quero — dou de ombros — Vamos comer.

Quando estamos na metade das escadas, percebo que hoje é sábado e, consequentemente, minha mãe está em casa. Ainda bem que nós dois estamos vestidos, né, imagina só a humilhação de ter que conversar sobre minha sexualidade a essa hora da manhã e com um cara que já peguei do meu lado.

Ela já começa a reclamar de algo quando ouve passos dentro da cozinha, mas daí se vira pra me mandar fazer alguma coisa e vê o Minghao atrás de mim.

— Ah, bom dia — ela diz. Engraçado que pro próprio filho não tem bom dia.

Como o Minghao é muito polido, ele faz uma reverência pra ela e abre um daqueles sorrisos de conquistar mães e já vai apertar a mão dela.

— Bom dia, sou o Minghao, muito prazer.

— Prazer, Minghao, pode ficar à vontade — ela sorri pra ele. Não tô gostando disso, hein.

Continuo parado com cara de cocô perto da escada, esperando que ela note que ainda tem um filho pra dar atenção e tudo mais.

Ela não percebe.

Já que perdi o novo melhor amigo e minha mãe ao mesmo tempo, resolvo encher o rabo de comida pra ver se começo a me sentir melhor com tamanha traição. Eu espero esse tipo de coisa vinda do Cheol, não do Minghao.

Falando em Cheol, percebo que ele me mandou uma mensagem tem uns dez minutos perguntando se eu iria à festa do Mingyu. Ih, porra, eu tinha me esquecido completamente dessa merda e nem sei mais se quero ir.

No entanto, o Jeonghan vai estar lá e eu meio que quero ficar com ele de novo, então... É, vou me prestar a esse papel baixíssimo em nome do fogo que se instalou no meu cu.

— Oh, Minghao — interrompo mesmo — Quer ir numa festa hoje à noite?

— Claro, Soonyoung — ele diz sem nem me olhar e eu fico com vontade de jogar minha caneca de leite com achocolatado na nuca dele. Eu o convidei pra ficar aqui porque queria atenção pra mim, não pra minha mãe.

Respondo ao Cheol dizendo que eu e o Minghao vamos e que precisamos de ajuda pra chegar até o destino, já que nenhum de nós faz a menor ideia de onde seja a casa daquele tapado do Mingyu.

Acho que criei ódio da cara dele depois de ontem. Acho que é normal, mas enfim.

O que mais me irrita, no entanto, é que ele até agora não se prestou a me pedir desculpas. Beleza, Kim Mingyu, a vida cobra.

Quando já bebi duas canecas de leite, a conversinha das madames termina e o Minghao senta de frente pra mm.

— Então... A que horas é essa festa?

— Às oito. O Seungcheol vai passar aqui pra encontrar a gente.

— Tá bom, depois do almoço eu vou pra casa me arrumar.

— Minghao, a festa é só de noite... Pra que você precisa começar a se arrumar tão cedo?

— Preciso escolher uma roupa, e aí me maquiar.

— Você é um modelo, por acaso? — franzo a testa. Que menino mais anormal.

— Não, e já vi que você vai precisar de ajuda pra ir... decente.

— O que tem de errado com a minha forma atual de me vestir?

— Nada, é só que é tudo casual demais.

— Tô ofendido, vou te chutar do posto de melhor amigo.

Aí sabe o que ele faz? Ri da minha cara,

— Vamos nos arrumar lá em casa e aí você passa meu endereço pro Seungcheol nos encontrar lá, ok? 

— Tá bom. — é tudo o que digo e fico quieto pra conseguir terminar de comer ainda nessa vida.

Empresto uma roupa minha pro Minghao não ter que continuar todo amarrotado (esse fato parece fazê-lo sentir muito desgosto pela vida em geral) e então deitamos nos sofás pra assistir BNHA. Quer dizer, eu preciso limpar meu quarto antes da minha mãe me liberar, mas o faço na velocidade da luz só pra poder ver o amor da minha vida — Todoroki Shoto.

Quando menos espero, minha mãe já está nos chamando pra almoçar e me dizendo que, se eu ficar bêbado, é melhor que eu durma na rua, pois vai me assassinar se eu passar pela porta da frente. Que bela forma de manter os filhos longe de vícios.

Começo a me sentir meio agitado enquanto rumamos pra casa do Minghao que, pra minha surpresa, até que não é tãããão longe da minha. No caminho, descubro que ele e o Junhui são muito amigos desde sempre, então dividem tudo por aqui pra poder diminuir os custos.

Ao entrar no quarto dele, percebo que o Minghao só pode ser um maníaco completo; há roupas na cama, no chão, em uma cadeira, sobre a escrivaninha e transbordando de dentro do guarda-roupas. Eu só queria saber se existem ocasiões suficientes pra usar tanta coisa.

— Vamos escolher algo pra você, primeiro — ele diz e joga mais roupas no chão, Arregalo os olhos, completamente em pânico. 

Acho que isso vai ser ainda pior do que foi com o Jeonghan. Ele me manda ir tomando banho enquanto separa as que acha que podem caber em mim. 

Ando o mais depressa possível pra gastar menos água e sobrar mais pro agronegócio desperdiçar e praticamente corro de volta pro quarto. Deus me livre de ser visto nu pelo tal Junhui.

A pior parte, no entanto, é quando ele começa a tentar achar alguma calça dele que passe nas minhas coxas e não fique comprida demais; concluo que sou um anão mutante.

Depois de umas quatro tentativas, dá tudo certo e ele me faz sentar num cubículo vazio em sua cama.

— Você já se maquiou antes? — ele pergunta, pegando um monte de coisa que nunca nem vi na minha vida.

— Claro que não, eu era só um otaku fedido até uns tempos atrás — rolo os olhos mas deixo-o fazer o que quer que seja com a pele do meu rosto.

— Certo, então vai ser uma surpresa pra você, também. Fecha os olhos.

Obedeço, pois não quero nenhum desses equipamentos dele socados dentro dos meus olhos. É realmente um sofrimento conseguir ficar parado enquanto ele aplica mil coisas diferentes no meu rosto e quase caio pra trás quando sinto algo gelado nas pálpebras.

— Sossega ou você vai ter que lavar a cara pra começar tudo de novo.

Não ouso nem respirar, Deus me livre de passar por essa tortura de novo.

Acho que ele está é fazendo uma cirurgia no meu rosto, essa demora é ANORMAL. Quando estou prestes a abrir a boca pra choramingar, ele afasta tudo de mim e eu fico meio "ué?"

— Terminei, olha no espelho. — o tom dele carrega uma satisfação meio assustadora.

Estou irreconhecível. Acho que eu nunca estive tão sexy em toda a minha vida, puta que pariu.

Meus olhos parecem menores que o normal, mas não como um hamster ou qualquer coisa fofa; estou parecendo é um predador gostoso do caralho e, pela primeira vez na história, tenho plena consciência de que sou um pecado de tão lindo.

— Caralho — é tudo o que consigo falar e ele ri.

— Eu posso fazer de outra forma se você não tiver gostado.

— Eu adorei! Você me deixou muito gostoso, não tenho nem palavras.

— Você já era gostoso, eu só tentei realçar — ele dá de ombros — Vou tomar banho agora, fique a vontade mas não muito senão você estraga tudo o que eu fiz e aí eu vou socar a maquiagem no seu cu.

Assinto freneticamente com a cabeça e sento de novo, pra garantir que não vou fazer merda.

— Ah, coloca isso aqui — ele joga uma gargantilha preta no meu colo e eu fico encarando o negócio, tentando entender como, exatamente, ele pretende que eu consiga por isso.

— Hmmm... Me ajuda aqui.

Minghao ri da minha cara mas ajuda mesmo assim.

— Todo mundo vai querer te pegar, minha nossa — ele abre um sorrisinho e vai pro banheiro.

Que bom, eu acho, já estou sentindo falta de agir de forma questionável.

Tenho certeza absoluta de que o Minghao é um super modelo disfarçado quando ele reaparece todo lindo e cheiroso. Ele se maquia depressa e eu fico é chocado com o talento, pois eu nunca conseguiria.

— Bom, a gente tem uns dez minutos até seu amigo passar aqui. Quer fazer alguma coisa?

— Hmmmm... Acho que vou continuar imóvel pra não estragar isso aqui — aponto pro meu rosto.

— Não vai sair tão fácil assim — ele ri baixo — Quer bolacha?

— Ah, que bom... E quero.

Aí a gente come quieto e eu bebo bastante água, já que em festa de adolescente só tem álcool. O Minghao me manda ir no banheiro senão vou ter problemas mais tarde e eu só obedeço, né, um cara experiente desses.

— Soonyoung????? — os olhos do Cheol se arregalam quando nós saímos. 

— Oi — abro um sorrisinho — Para de me olhar assim, você sabe que eu fico com medo.

— Foi mal — ele dá de ombros — E aí, Minghao.

Espero eles terminarem de se cumprimentar e aí percebo que uma pequena pessoa está faltando aqui.

— Cadê o Jihoon?

— A gente vai passar na casa dele agora.

— Ah.

Espero que ele não tente me matar por descobrir a localização ultra secreta da base militar em que ele vive.

Por incrível que pareça, nós três conseguimos manter uma conversa agradável até chegarmos na casa do Jihoon, mas tudo isso acaba quando meus pobres olhos são castigados e eu preciso ver o Seungcheol trocando saliva com esse menino. Que cena mais nojenta.

— Será que vocês podem fazer isso quando eu não estiver sendo forçado a ver?

— Cala a sua boca — é a única coisa que o Jihoon diz pra mim e aí finalmente podemos ir. Nem parece que esse otário estava me mandando mensagem por estar gostando do meu amigo.

Evito olhar muito pra ele, pois não quero arrumar treta, e foco em contar meus passos.

— Ainda falta muito pra chegar?

— Mais três ruas — o Cheol responde e volta a olhar todo bobo pro Jihoon. Isso é a famosa paixão?????

Que nojo.

Felizmente, conseguimos cruzar as tais três ruas com rapidez e só um otário não conseguiria adivinhar qual é a casa do Mingyu. A música está tão alta que tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que a polícia ainda vai aparecer aqui antes do fim do evento.

A primeira coisa que vejo ao entrar é o Jeonghan com a mão na bunda do Seungkwan e fico até assustado. Que combinação mais exótica.

— Até mais tarde — o Cheol diz pra gente com um sorrisinho malicioso e sai com o Jihoon. Espero que ele satisfaça esse menino sexualmente, pois não tô a fim de ouvir chororô.

— E o que a gente faz agora? — viro pro Minghao.

— Hmmm... Eu quero beijar um pouco.

— Tá, se não achar ninguém que preste, eu te beijo — abro um sorrisinho e resolvo beber um pouco.

Não que eu nunca tenha bebido antes, sabe, mas eu sou meio fraco pra essas coisas, daí resolvo ir com calma pra não fazer fiasco.

Estou bem tranquilo bebendo Coca-Cola com vodka quando alguém chega por trás e já vem abraçando minha cintura. Que palhaçada é essa aqui?

— Oi — o menino fala quando viro pra ele. Certo, eu não tinha me dado conta de que o tal Junhui era tão bonito até que o rosto dele estivesse quase dentro do meu. — Posso te beijar?

— Pode — dou de ombros e largo o copo vazio num canto. 

A segunda coisa de que me dou conta é que esse mano tem uma pegada do caralho, do tipo que te deixa com as pernas bambas e com vontade de fazer bastante merda pra se arrepender depois.

Acho que ele percebe que estou adorando só pelo fato de que nem me beijou ainda e eu já estou desorientado e suspirando baixinho. 

Mas o beijo, meus amigos... QUE BEIJO BOM, eu preciso fazer um cartaz dizendo que peguei um indivíduo que beija muitíssimo bem e pregar na entrada da cidade pra que todos saibam que o melhor beijoqueiro da região mora aqui.

Eventualmente, as mãos dele vão parar na minha bunda — não que eu fique surpreso com isso, já que pareço ter um ímã pra esse tipo de coisa — e está tudo muito bacana até acontecer o seguinte:

— WEN JUNHUI, EU POSSO SABER O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?????

— JOSHUA??? — o Jun se afasta de mim e arregala os olhos de tal maneira que sinto medo. Quem é Joshua, pra começo de conversa, esse não era o Jisoo?

Fico olhando de um pro outro como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis enquanto tento ignorar as pessoas olhando pra cá. Mas que desgraça.

— Nem vem com essa porra de "Joshua" pra cima de mim não, tá solteiro a partir de agora.

Meu Deus, não acredito que contribui pros chifres desse menino que nem conheço.

— Mas...

— MAS NADA, WEN JUNHUI! — ele berra. Até aí tudo bem, né, tudo normal, mas aí ele resolve que vai se vingar do Jun e eu sou escolhido como auxiliar.

Deve ser aquela coisa de pegar o amante do seu namorado pra humilhá-lo ainda mais e coisa assim, mas só sei que fico completamente sem reação quando o Jisoo me empurra na parede e beija com vontade.

Eu até retribuo ao beijo por uns momentos, aí lembro do que tá acontecendo e arregalo os olhos; preciso matar esse meu espírito de vagabunda.

— Vocês são doentes? — pergunto quando consigo me afastar — Se vocês namoram, por que porra vieram me beijando????

— O Junhui veio porque não presta e é uma cobra traiçoeira. — o Jisoo encara o ex dele com desprezo e sai andando e, felizmente, o Jun vai atrás. Deus me livre ter que participar da DR de um relacionamento que não é meu.

Felizmente, as pessoas estão bêbadas pra cacete e dando zero fodas pro drama familiar aqui. 

Depois dessa, resolvo que preciso me embebedar urgentemente e parar de beijar pessoas aleatórias, também. Não quero acabar com o namoro de mais ninguém nessa bosta.

Quando estou no meu terceiro copo de vodka, vejo o Minghao passando e quase aceno pra ele, mas aí vejo o Mingyu andando atrás dele igual a um cachorrinho com o mesmo olhar com o qual me olhava ontem.

Preciso salvar meu melhor amigo de ficar com esse estúpido que vai trocá-lo pelo pau do ex depois, então nem penso muito enquanto vou até eles.

— Oi, Mingyu, o Minghao tá ocupado agora. — falo e puxo o Minghao pra um beijo.

Como sou excelente no que faço, ele só me beija de volta e faz um carinho maneiro na minha nuca. Abro os olhos um pouquinho pra conferir se o Mingyu tá vendo, e sinto vontade de rir da cara de otário dele.

É gostoso né, fazer os outros se sentirem um pedaço de bosta. Volto a me concentrar no Minghao, porque ele é muito legal, e quase choramingo quando precisamos separar o beijo.

— O que foi isso? — ele ergue as sobrancelhas.

— Bom, cê tinha dito que me beijaria caso não encontrasse coisa melhor e eu, com certeza, sou melhor que esse bostão. — aí eu o arrasto pra longe comigo e o beijo de novo.

— Não vou nem perguntar o que tá acontecendo — ele ri baixinho e acaricia minhas coxas. 

A gente fica nesse negócio até eu descobrir que álcool infelizmente dá muita vontade de fazer xixi e precisar de um banheiro. Nos separamos logo depois dessa constatação e jogo mais um beijinho antes de sair andando.

Lembro que nem vi o Jeonghan ainda, então talvez eu devesse procurá-lo quando sair daqui. Meu plano já começa a dar completamente errado quando sou surpreendido por um Jihoon furioso do outro lado da porta, e cometo o erro de perguntar o que aconteceu.

Nunca confie no que um Kwon Soonyoug bêbado pode dizer.

— Aconteceu que o seu amigo Seungcheol é um completo idiota!

— Ele ficou com outra pessoa? — franzo as sobrancelhas. Que saco, não quero me envolver em dramas de casal!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mas nossa, eu ajudo o Jihoon a bater nele, caso seja isso. Não me esforcei pra juntá-los à toa.

— Antes fosse, pelo menos seria outra pessoa frustrada — ele bufa — Você tá me ouvindo?

— Claro — assinto e arregalo os olhos pra ouvir melhor — Mas não entendi nada, ainda.

— Seu amigo, além de ter um pau desprezível, mal aguentou cinco minutos.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? O amor supera esse tipo de coisa, eu acho.

— Você é tão idiota quanto ele — o Jihoon bufa.

— Ué, e o que justamente eu tenho a ver com isso??????????? Acho que cê tá mais bêbado que eu.

— Quem me dera, eu queria estar sóbrio na minha primeira vez com ele... Talvez eu devesse ter bebido até entrar em coma.

Não sei se rio ou sinto dó dos dois. Espero do fundo do coração que eu não transe mal no dia que resolver que quero fazer isso, seria péssimo decepcionar alguém a ponto da pessoa ter que desabafar com o arqui-inimigo dela.

— Mas... Não era melhor contar pra ele que foi horrível e que ele deveria se empenhar pra fazer melhor se quisesse continuar te pegando?

— Então... Ele me fodeu por cinco minutos e DORMIU! Eu espero do fundo do coração que ele esteja drogado ou sei lá, não é possível que alguém seja desse jeito naturalmente.

A única coisa que consigo pensar é: que bom que não foi comigo.

— Tá, e o que eu deveria fazer?

— Me dar prazer no lugar daquele incompetente?

— Você tem absoluta certeza de que não está chapado?

— Estou, eu só quero conseguir gozar — ele suspira, frustrado.

— Mas eu sou virgem, vou é piorar sua situação — falo rápido. Eu ter chupado um crush do Cheol é completamente diferente de foder com o menino que ele pega e eu tenho certeza de que morreria de desgosto em seguida.

— Você sabe bater uma punheta, pelo menos?

— Sei.

— Ótimo.

Aí ele me arrasta pra um cantinho escuro e me beija antes que eu possa reagir. Beijo-o só um pouquinho porque a boca dele é macia e logo lembro que não devo ser talarico. 

— Eu não consigo — começo a rir de nervoso — Não é certo fazer isso com meu melhor amigo.

— Então só me beija, não é como se eu fosse namorado dele.

E eu beijo. Espero que ninguém veja isso, pois seria muito humilhante ter que me explicar depois, principalmente porque estou pensando com o pau agora e nunca vou conseguir justificar isso.

O mais interessante é que o Jihoon muda completamente se tiver uma mão na bunda dele, parece até um bichinho manhoso e isso me faz sentir estranho. Não é possível que o Cheol não conseguiu cuidar dessa peste direito, porque eu tô achando que até eu conseguiria.

Deixo que ele marque meu pescoço um pouquinho, pois é muito gostoso, e então o afasto um instantinho pra conseguir manter a sanidade em níveis aceitáveis.

— Se alguém souber disso aqui, você é um homem morto.

— E você realmente acha que eu quero que alguém descubra que eu te peguei????? O Seungcheol comeria meu cu de garfinho, tá.

— Como se ele conseguisse comer alguém — ele rola os olhos e me beija de novo.

A essa altura, só estou torcendo pra não acabar ficando duro e tendo que bater uma no meio da rua, já que não posso voltar pra casa hoje.

Depois de mais vários beijos, ele resolve que está cansado e quer dormir e eu resolvo seguir com meu plano original de encontrar o Jeonghan.

Não preciso de muito pra isso, já que ele está em pé em cima de uma mesa enquanto grita alguma coisa pra algum infeliz que não vejo quem é. Não sei se deveria me prestar ao papel de falar com esse ridículo, mas enfim. Ele acaba me vendo e acena pra que eu me aproxime e eu, como sou muito burro, vou.

Ele senta na mesa e coloca as pernas ao redor da minha cintura antes de começar a berrar no meu ouvido:

— Você tá muito gostoso hoje!

— Obrigado, você também, mas o que está fazendo aí em cima?

— Não sei, mas está divertido. O Seungkwan vai dormir lá em casa, quer ir também? 

— Quero, e acho que as pessoas pensam que estamos fazendo alguma safadeza.

— Você se importa? Porque eu não — ele dá de ombros e me dá um selinho antes de ficar de pé na mesa de novo e voltar a gritar que nem doido.

Infeliz ou felizmente, não tem ninguém que eu conheça aqui por perto, então só pego mais bebida e fico esperando o Jeonghan cansar de passar vergonha.

Já encerrei as atividades de puta por hoje e preciso é de um cochilinho depois de tantas emoções fortes.

Eventualmente, um Seungkwan muito satisfeito estaciona ao meu lado e sorri largo.

— Peguei.

— Pegou quem, meu filho? 

— De mais interessante, o Mingyu, o Hansol e o Jeonghan.

— Ah... Parabéns?

— Obrigado, e você pegou quem?

— Não vou dizer, cê vai ficar gritando que sou prostituto depois.

— Só talvez.

— Então não conto. — rolo os olhos. — Você é desagradável.

— E você virou puta depois que a gente te consertou.

— Eu sei e pretendo continuar — rolo os olhos de novo e resolvo ignorá-lo.

— Vocês querem ir, já? — o Jeonghan diz depois de descer da mesa e vir até nós dois.

— Eu quero, tô morto — bocejo e o Seungkwan concorda. Claramente um milagre.

— Então vamos.

É realmente estranho andar na rua com a mão do Jeonghan me apalpando todo, ainda mais tendo plena consciência de que ele está fazendo o mesmo com o Kwan,

Talvez a puta não seja eu, afinal.

Estou tão doido e cansado quando chegamos ao destino que só vou tirando a roupa e me jogando na cama do Jeonghan, até porque ele tinha dito que eu poderia dormir com ele. Acho que eu deveria ter pensado melhor nos riscos que isso oferece mas, no instante seguinte, estou dormindo como um porco sedado.


	7. É dando que se recebe.

Quase fico cego ao abrir os olhos pela manhã e me deparar com aquele sol maldito batendo na minha cara.

Quando finalmente consigo enxergar alguma coisa, entro no mais profundo pânico ao perceber que estou completamente nu numa cama que não é minha.

Socorro, Jesus. 

Sento na cama rapidamente e olho em volta, me deparando com o Jeonghan de um lado e o Seungkwan do outro. Começo a rezar um Pai Nosso, torcendo pra não ter dado pra nenhum dos dois e muito menos ter dado pros dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Que merda você tá fazendo??? — o Jeonghan entreabre os olhos e me encara com um certo desgosto — Não aceito gente religiosa na minha casa, vaza da minha cama.

Gaguejo alguma coisa que nem eu entendo, pois não sou religioso, só estou com medo. Essa comoção toda acorda o Seungkwan também e ele fica olhando de forma feíssima pra nós dois.

— Eu não acredito que cê ficou duro na minha cama! — o Jeonghan diz depois de me analisar todo e começa a rir alto — Puta merda, mano, termina de acordar antes.

— EU NÃO TO DURO! — berro.

— Claro que tá, olha isso aí. — ele aponta e o Seungkwan começa a rir alto.

— Puto demais. — o cuzão diz.

— E-eu quero fazer xixi, não tô excitado — bufo e aí lembro que estou pelado — Eu transei com alguém ontem?

— Como eu vou saber??????? — o Seungkwan me olha, cheio de desprezo. — É tão, mas tão puta que não consegue nem saber se deu ou não.

— Eu quis dizer se eu transei com algum de vocês — rolo os olhos.

— Comigo, não, e espero que nem com o Jeonghan porque eu estava aqui na cama o tempo todo.

— Eu não fodi ninguém depois que saí de casa do Mingyu — o Jeonghan boceja. — Vai no banheiro logo, Soonyoung, é desconcertante ficar vendo esse seu pau acenando.

Coro miseravelmente. 

— Pega minha roupa aí no chão do seu lado.

— Não tem ninguém em casa, vai pelado mesmo.

— Mas aí o Seungkwan vai ver meu pau.

— Não é como se você tivesse escondido ele muito bem ontem à noite, quando arrancou tudo e deitou na cama — o Kwan dá de ombros e começa a olhar pra nós dois. — E por que é um problema que eu veja? O Jeonghan já viu antes, por acaso?

— Óbvio que já, o que você acha? — o Jeonghan riu — Ainda tem alguém que não tenha visto o pau do Soonyoung?

— EI! SÓ VOCÊ VIU MEU PAU! E o Mingyu... E o Minghao... Mas não importa.

— Importa sim, seu putão, agora vai logo.

Rolo os olhos em profundo desgosto e tento esconder minhas partes de boneco enquanto corro pela casa.

Fico me encarando no espelho depois de evacuar e me pergunto quando foi que virei isso. A maquiagem de ontem está meio borrada e meu pescoço está muito mais marcado do que pensei que estaria.

Que humilhação.

Lavo o rosto umas três vezes até ter certeza de que estou bem acordado e sem nenhum resto de maquiagem antes de voltar pro quarto e me deparar com a desgraça daqueles dois fazendo carinho no pau um do outro.

Vou embora dessa casa.

— Vem aqui — o Jeonghan chama com a respiração toda coisada. Assim fica complicado.

Sento na beirada da cama e suspiro meio derrotado quando ele pega no meu pau, porque sei que já vou perder o controle de tudo.

Entretanto, a ruína é estar fazendo isso junto com o Seungkwan, tá tudo errado nisso aqui. O problema é que não consigo pensar direito quando estou ficando muito duro.

Por alguma razão muito estranha, ter alguém olhando enquanto faço isso me deixa excitado.

— Ele é uma gracinha, olha só — o Jeonghan comenta com o Kwan e começa a chupar meu pescoço, coisa que já me deixa ainda mais desorientado. 

— Uma gracinha muito sensível — ele ri da minha cara e se aproxima mais. Que putaria é essa aqui?

— Certo, o plano de hoje é ensinar o Soonyoung a foder. — o Jeonghan anuncia como se fosse algo super corriqueiro.

— O QUÊ? — berramos em uníssono, mas meu pau meio que se anima. Assim eu não consigo nem fingir, porra.

— Eu não vou participar de uma coisa dessas — o Seungkwan diz, enojado — Vou assistir Discovery Home & Health.

— Tá, mas deixa eu te fazer gozar enquanto o Soonyoung faz a chuca.

O único problema é que não sei fazer uma chuca, mas nada que um tutorial do YouTube não resolva.

Encontro meu celular no bolso da calça e corro pro banheiro, pronto pra morrer de vergonha a qualquer segundo.

Certo... Acho que é mais fácil se eu tomar um banho de uma vez.

Começo a ter uma crise enquanto faço a coisa, mas aí percebo que o Jeonghan não vai me obrigar a dar o cu pra ele caso eu não queira, então tá tudo bem.

O Seungkwan já foi assistir os programas de senhoras de idade dele quando volto, então já preciso me preparar psicologicamente desde já.

— Oi.

— Oi — ele abre um sorrisinho — Fecha a porta e senta aqui comigo... Mas relaxa, também, vai ser horrível se você ficar todo tenso.

— To me esforçando aqui, não é todo dia que dou o rabo pela primeira vez — rolo os olhos e deixo a toalha no chão antes de ir pra cama. Não tem nada aqui que ele já não tenha visto antes, de qualquer forma.

— Qualquer coisa, é só falar e a gente para — ele ronrona e me coloca sentado no colo. 

— Tá bom — já não estou conseguindo respirar direito só por estar sentindo o pau dele na minha coxa.

Acho que ele sabe que vou me desmontar todo se me beijar, então sou surpreendido por um daqueles beijos que me fazem perder o controle do corpo. 

Dentro de um total de dez segundos, estou todo mole e com o pau duríssimo, além de estar arfando igual a um condenado.

— Calma, eu quero te torturar bastante hoje — ele abre aquele sorrisinho e minhas pernas chegam a abrir sozinhas. Puta merda. 

— Eu não quero ser torturado — faço beicinho, já sentindo as dores da morte.

— Vai ser uma tortura boa, agora fica de quatro e empina pra mim.

— Será que a gente não pode beijar mais um pouco antes de você me foder?

— E quem disse que vou fazer isso agora? Cê tá muito apressadinho.

Aí sabe o que eu faço? Isso mesmo, fico vermelho até a alma e resolvo parar de falar pra evitar maiores constrangimentos.

Penso que vou explodir quando fico de quatro no meio da cama e empino do jeito que ele pediu, mas a situação piora quando ele me dá uns tapas na bunda e me morde logo em seguida.

Acho que não tenho psicológico pra transar ou o que quer que seja isso que estamos fazendo.

Juro por Deus que meu corpo entra em combustão instantânea quando ele simplesmente enfia a língua naquele lugar especial. 

Eu nem sabia que conseguia gemer tão alto até agora, aliás, aposto que o Seungkwan ouviu lá de baixo mas nem ligo.

Vou ficando cada vez mais desesperado quando ele segura minha cintura e começa a mover a língua mais depressa e sinto que vou explodir de verdade. 

Todo dia o mesmo Soonyoung se perguntando porque não transou com ninguém antes.

O problema é que fico meio manhoso do nada e meus gemidos já estão parecendo choramingos, só que não tenho muito tempo pra pensar sobre isso porque o Seungkwan aparentemente desistiu de Discovery e veio conferir se estou vivo.

— Você precisa aprender a gemer mais baixo — ele bufa e estremece ao olhar pra mim. É, eu sei que sou muito gostoso, mas seria menos constrangedor se ele olhasse pra alguma coisa que não fosse meu corpo.

— Será que você pode me dar licença? — falo, tremendo. Seria mais fácil se o Jeonghan PARASSE de cutucar minha bunda né, mas enfim.

— Será que eu posso mudar de ideia e querer participar da putaria, sim?

— Vê com o Soonyoung, a virgindade é dele — o Jeonghan fala com um certo desinteresse e começa a dar chupões nas minhas coxas. Eu vou morrer.

— Depende, cê vai ficar me chamando de puta depois?

— Só se você quiser.

— Tá, então vem. — sim, eu sei que tem 99% de chance de arrependimento nisso.

Fico muito constrangido quando ele começa a tirar a roupa, pois nunca imaginei que estaria numa situação dessa justamente com o Seungkwan, mas logo os tapas do Jeonghan me trazem de volta pra realidade. Eu só espero que os dois não tentem me foder ao mesmo tempo ou minha bunda vai arrebentar.

O Seungkwan ajoelha na minha frente e eu penso por um total de dois segundos antes de colocar o pau dele na boca. Acho que gosto muito de chupar paus, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Engasgo algumas vezes quando o Jeonghan começa a me apertar todo, mas sigo firme e feliz, porque o Seungkwan simplesmente perdeu toda a moral que tinha pra me julgar.

— Vou evitar comentários pra não deixar o Soonyoung envergonhado — o Jeonghan ri e passa as unhas nas minhas costas — Você quer foder ele também?

— Por enquanto, vou querer só assistir — ele abre um sorrisinho e quase engasgo no pau de novo. Estou me sentindo uma puta de verdade, e o lado péssimo é que estou adorando.

Já estou ficando triste de tão duro que meu pau está quando o Seungkwan goza na minha boca e eu simplesmente me obrigo a engolir essa coisa, pois sei que ele vai me zoar muito se eu for correndo escovar os dentes igual fiz com o Minghao.

Pelo menos o dele é menos amargo.

Fico completamente desorientado quando o Jeonghan começa a me beijar, mas óbvio que não reclamo.

Choramingo um pouquinho quando ele simplesmente me larga no meio da cama e vai fuçar nas gavetas, mas fico quietinho. Ele sabe o que está fazendo.

— Não me olha assim, dá vontade de te arrombar — ele suspira ao voltar pra cama, trazendo um monte de tralhas. — Abre as pernas pra mim.

Gostaria de registrar que é HORRÍVEL abrir as pernas pra ele, ainda mais tendo plena consciência de que tem uma outra pessoa vendo tudo. Concluo que é horrível de um jeito gostoso quando sinto meu pau dar uma fisgada.

Jeonghan espalha algo que concluo ser lubrificante numa das coisas que ele trouxe e então espalha um pouco nós próprios dedos.

— Vou por os dedos e depois o vibrador em você, tudo bem?

Assinto com a cabeça, pois não estou em condições de falar, e deixo que ele coloque dois dedos dentro de mim.

Hnmmmm... Estou me sentindo meio cheio mas, fora isso, tudo normal ainda. Ele começa a mover os dedos lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, e meu rosto volta a pegar fogo.

— Você é uma gracinha — ele comenta quando acabo me contraindo todo ao redor dos dedos dele e os tira de mim rapidamente, o que me faz choramingar. Logo agora que a coisa tava ficando boa...

Não tenho muito tempo pra reclamar, no entanto, porque ele enfia o vibrador em mim e o liga dois segundos depois. Infelizmente, minha única reação é arregalar os olhos e gritar.

O Seungkwan suspira meio alto e eu cometo o erro de olhar pra ele; sinceramente, só de ver aquele pau tão duro, me dá vontade de chupar de novo. A situação piora quando ele percebe que estou olhando e abre um sorrisinho pra mim, começando a se tocar lentamente.

Mal estou conseguindo respirar e isso só fica ainda mais terrível quando a língua do Jeonghan se pressiona contra minha glande por uns dois segundos quando ele começa a me chupar.

Certo, estou sentindo coisas demais pra conseguir assimilar.

Esse vibrador está me fazendo sentir coisas fodidamente boas que nunca imaginei serem possíveis e, juntando com a boca dele, me deixa completamente quente e desesperado.

Sem perceber, começo a empurrar os quadris contra a boca dele cada vez mais depressa, e meus gemidos vão ficando ainda mais frequentes. Eu preciso dar, puta que pariu.

Obviamente, o Jeonghan percebe que já não estou muito em mim e para de me chupar ao mesmo tempo em arranca o vibrador de dentro de mim.

— Ah, não — choramingo baixinho, todo suado e tremendo.

— Você vai gostar mais agora — ele sorri malicioso e se ajeita entre minhas pernas após colocar uma camisinha tirada do inferno — Eu quero que você fique de olhos abertos, entendeu?

Assinto, mas só porque esse tom de voz me dá tesão. Mordo o lábio inferior e olho pro Seungkwan só um pouquinho e sorrio; eu sou muito gostoso, que merda.

— É pra olhar pra mim — o Jeonghan diz num tom todo mandão e eu quase gozo agora mesmo. Inferno.

Acabo fechando os olhos sem querer quando ele coloca o pau onde tem que colocar e eu levo um tapinha no rosto... Acho que é pra me lembrar da parte de encará-lo fixamente.

Ok, estou tão quente que poderia entrar em combustão agora mesmo, principalmente quando o Seungkwan geme alto e manhoso. 

— E-eu quero olhar pra ele também... — faço um beicinho.

— Daqui a pouco você vai poder — o Jeonghan responde e começa a ir mais depressa. Isso faz o meu cu arder, mas não de um jeito ruim. Está mais pra um "puta que pariu, eu quero que ele faça isso até eu ficar completamente sem cu".

Ok, o olhar dele está me deixando desorientado e envergonhado, de um jeito terrivelmente gostoso. Me faz querer ser a putinha dele sempre que ele desejar.

Ajeito melhor minhas pernas ao redor da cintura do Jeonghan e semicerro os olhos só um pouquinho, tentando não desmaiar. Está difícil. Ele me beija de um jeito que arranca o resto do fôlego que ainda me resta e eu só sei choramingar e arfar alto, querendo me sentir mais cheio do que agora.

— Vai mais forte — peço, tremendo todo. Com um sorrisinho malicioso, Jeonghan atende meu pedido e me faz ficar até zonzo de tanto prazer.

Acho que morro de verdade quando gozar.

Tento rebolar contra seus quadris, mas é meio difícil fazer isso deitado; não que isso me pare, de qualquer forma.

Em algum momento, o Seungkwan cansa de só assistir e sobe na cama de novo.

— Deixa eu tocar nele, também.

— Fica a vontade — o Jeonghan arfa —, mas só vai poder foder quando eu terminar.

Despedaço todo por dentro.

O Seungkwan começa a me masturbar lentamente e abre um sorrisinho satisfeito quando fecho os olhos de uma vez. Acho que ele quer que eu apanhe do Jeonghan de novo.

Eu realmente apanho, mas na bunda dessa vez.

— Vocês vão ficar muito bravos se eu gozar? — pergunto baixinho. Preciso me esforçar tanto pra fazer a voz sair que penso que fiquei mudo.

— A nossa intenção é te fazer gozar, mesmo — o Kwan dá de ombros e aperta mais meu pau. Isso deveria ser crime federal!!!!

Sinto tantas ondas de calor que concluo que só pode ser a morte e juro que há lágrimas nos meus olhos quando gozo. 

Inferno, mal terminei e já quero mais. 

Fico meio confuso quando o Jeonghan sai de dentro de mim — e puto, porque estava muito gostoso — e se posiciona meio agachado sobre meu tronco. Só vou entender o que esse porra está fazendo quando ele goza no meu rosto, mas nem consigo reclamar... Só fico duro de novo.

— Todo seu, Kwannie — ele diz e eu quase morro quando sou penetrado de novo, com muito mais força do que antes.

Acho que ele me odeia de verdade e está descontando na cama.

Mordo-o com força e arranho-o todo, querendo fazê-lo sofrer também.

— Quica nele — o Jeonghan manda e eu trato de obedecer. 

Fico todo assanhado quando o Jeonghan bate na minha bunda e segura minha cintura por alguns momentos, me mostrando como fazer, e foco em acabar com a raça dos dois agora. Não é justo que só eu sofra.

Quando o Seungkwan geme alto e esganiçado, sei que estou no caminho certo. Assusto um pouco quando um Jeonghan duríssimo para ao meu lado e a única coisa que posso fazer é engolir o pau dele, né. 

Quase engasgo quando o pau no Seungkwan começa a acertar aquela coisa bacana que tem dentro de mim, mas tudo sob controle. O único problema é que estou ridiculamente sensível e sei que é muito provável que eu não dure lá muito tempo, agora.

Sinto que vou explodir de vez quando noto que os dois estão se beijando e concluo que gosto dessa coisa de sexo a três, muito embora me deixe completamente acabado.

Gozo de novo e quase morro com esse pau enfiado na minha garganta, mas tudo sob controle. Felizmente, os dois não demoram muito pra gozar também e logo estamos jogados na cama, tentando lembrar de como respirar corretamente.

— Então... Gostou? — o Jeonghan pergunta depois de um tempo.

— Uhum — bocejo e lembro que meu rosto está sujo. Esfrego na fronha dele mesmo, até porque não tenho culpa se ele tem fetiche em gozar na minha cara.

— Que bom — ele abre um sorrisinho. — Já pode ir sentar no Minghao com vontade e fazê-lo se apaixonar por você.

— O quê??????

— Que foi? Todo mundo sabe que cê tá a fim do intercambista — o Seungkwan ri — Você é péssimo em disfarçar seus interesses.

Rio de nervoso. Eu não estou romanticamente interessado no Minghao... Eu acho.

Meu celular vibra em algum lugar que não consigo ver, e logo o Jeonghan o passa pra mim. Muito prestativo esse garoto.

Quase infarto de uma vez ao ver que é o Minghao perguntando se cheguei bem em casa e não consigo impedir meu rosto de esquentar loucamente. A culpa é desses dois que insistem em plantar merda minha cabeça.

— Eu disse, ele tá todo vermelho porque o amorzinho perguntou se está tudo bem — o Seungkwan ri e fico com vontade de chutá-lo pra fora da cama.

— N-não é nada disso, eu só...

— Por que está gaguejando? — o Jeonghan ri — Tá tudo bem, todo mundo se apaixona em algum momento da vida.

Ficar pensando sobre isso me deixa cansado, então acabo cochilando enquanto eles ainda estão falando porcarias.

Quando acordo, estou sozinho na cama e sem entender o que aconteceu, até que uma pontada de dor na bunda me lembra do que eu fiz.

Puta que pariu, eu transei com o Seungkwan... E logo em seguida ele jogou na minha cara que gosto do Minghao de um jeito "não-amigos". Espero que eu morra.

— Achei que você tivesse morrido — o Jeonghan diz, já vestido e aparentemente de banho tomado. — Cê deve estar desmaiando de fome, vem comer.

Assinto e saio da cama, atordoado.

Resolvo ir embora assim que como e tomo um banho decente, pois estou morrendo de vergonha e preciso pensar sem pressão externa.

No meio do caminho, lembro que dormi antes de responder a mensagem do Minghao, então digo rapidamente que fui pra casa do Jeonghan com o Seungkwan e que agora estava indo pra minha casa.

Estou com raiva, aliás, porque sei que agora vou ficar pensando coisas estranhas envolvendo-o e isso vai acabar cagando minha vida todinha.

Eu odeio Yoon Jeonghan e Boo Seungkwan, embora tenha adorado dar pra eles.


	8. Puta também tem coração.

Resolvo passar o resto do domingo trancado dentro do quarto enquanto reflito sobre tudo o que aconteceu e sinto minha dignidade ser esmigalhada a cada pontada de dor que sinto na bunda. O Seungkwan realmente não teve piedade de mim, credo.

Pra começar, lembrei que peguei o Jihoon e estou me sentindo muito, muito mal com isso. Principalmente porque o Cheol me mandou mensagem dizendo que estava muito apaixonado e que pediria o moleque em namoro. 

Por que Deus permite o sofrimento?????

Não sei se deveria contar o que houve pra ele, falar sobre o que está havendo com o Jihoon ou simplesmente fingir demência. Eu sempre posso usar a desculpa de que estava bêbado, mas...

Queria ter coragem pra falar com o Minghao também, já que ele saberia o que fazer, mas meio que estou o evitando desde as coisas que o Jeonghan e o Seungkwan disseram sobre eu gostar dele. Ha ha, pareço um pré adolescente tomando decisões.

Estou muito confuso com tudo e realmente estou considerando parar de simplesmente beijar qualquer pessoa que queira, isso só tá me dando dor de cabeça... E dor na bunda. O pior é que não posso nem reclamar, porque a culpa é toda minha, mesmo.

Kwon Fire: Jihoon, vc por acaso lembra do que aconteceu sábado?

Jihoon: lembro mais ou menos de ter te beijado, mas gostaria de esquecer.

Kwon Fire: ótimo, eu também não quero lembrar dessa atrocidade. Conseguiu conversar com o Seungcheol sobre o problema de vocês?

Jihoon: uhum, ele estava chapado... Ainda bem, pq né. Nós tentamos de novo.

Kwon Fire: e deu certo?

Jihoon: deu, mesmo que ainda não seja lá graaaaandes coisas

Kwon Fire: você gosta dele????

Jihoon: pra que cê quer saber, hein?

Kwon Fire: só me responde, porra

Jihoon: ignorante do caralho. E sim, gosto... Vc realmente acha que eu me sujeitaria a tentar de novo se não tivesse nenhum sentimento envolvido?

Kwon Fire: vai saber, cê me beijou depois de ter dado pra ele...

Jihoon: eu estava frustrado, não vai se repetir. Por que eu tenho a sensação de que sua consciência está pesada?

Kwon Fire: kkkkkkkk pq está, quero me jogar na frente de um caminhão pra ver se viro uma pessoa melhor.

Jihoon: olha, não foi sua culpa, tá bom? Não vai se repetir, eu realmente gosto do seu amigo e não pretendo fazer algo assim nunca mais. Só finge que nada nunca aconteceu.

Kwon Fire: olha, é difícil fingir que sou uma pessoa decente enquanto ele me conta o quanto gosta de você. Pelo amor de deus, faz esse menino feliz ou vou acabar me matando de desgosto.

Jihoon: tá bom, para de se preocupar, já estou consertando tudo. E manda ele me pedir em namoro logo porque estou prontíssimo pra aceitar.

Kwon Fire: hmmmm tá bom, até qualquer hora.

Certo, faço isso e me sinto 2% melhor. Agora só tenho um assunto pra pensar sobre, embora eu estivesse tentando evitar evocar a imagem do Minghao na minha cabeça.

Eu tenho certeza de que, se eu começar a gostar dele, vai ser culpa das abobrinhas que escutei. Juro que eu realmente não pensava sobre isso até ter a merda jogada e sacudida na minha cara.

Decido ir chorar as pitangas no Twitter, já que lá eu posso ser dramático em paz, e até que consigo me distrair bastante.

Contudo, todo esse esforço é jogado fora quando meu celular começa a tocar e, adivinhe só: é o arrombado do Minghao.

Vou abrir um processo contra ele.

— Oi — suspiro quando resolvo atender. Talvez eu devesse ter fingido que estava dormindo.

— Oi — a voz dele está animadíssima — Achei um anime sensacional, quer vir aqui assistir comigo?

— Quero — respondo no mesmo instante e sinto vontade de me bater. Acho que eu não posso agir assim se não quiser gostar dele, então vou usar a desculpa de que preciso devolver a roupa que ele me emprestou ontem.

— Cê ainda lembra onde eu moro, né?

— Uhum, daqui a pouco eu chego aí.

— Tá bom, até depois, Soonyoung — acho que ele está sorrindo lá na casa dele, porque a voz ficou meio diferente.

— Tchauzinho — suspiro meio desolado e saio da cama. 

Certo, acho que preciso sumir com esse monte de chupão no meu pescoço antes de descer. Minha mãe vai simplesmente arrancar meu intestino com uma vareta se vir o meu estado.

Acabo colocando uma blusa de gola alta, já que não faço a menor ideia do que fazer, e desço depressa.

Aviso que estou saindo e já vou correndo, porque sei que ela vai ficar encrencando e dizendo que parece que moro na rua, agora. Juro que não entendo, dezoito anos me mandando sair e, quando eu saio, quer que eu fique dentro de casa.

Aviso meus seguimores do Twitter que estou chegando na casa do menino que é, possivelmente, meu crush e aí toco a campainha.

— Oi — ele sorri largo e já vai me arrastando pra dentro. — Qual a desse blusão? Tá calor pra cacete hoje.

— Hmmm... Minha mãe não pode ver minhas aquisições de ontem.

— Aah — ele ri e pega a roupa que estendo pra ele. — Vamos pro meu quarto.

— Depende, vai ter uma montanha de roupa pra me engolir?

— Não, eu guardei tudo hoje.

— Então tudo bem, vamos. Aliás, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa... O Junhui e o Jisoo terminaram?

— Não sei, o Jun disse que sim mas o Jisoo dormiu aqui e saiu com cara de quem tinha dado até ficar sem cu. Por quê?

— Nada — resolvo fingir demência. Pelo menos não acabei com o casal, né. 

— Nada, sei — ele resmunga baixinho e deita de bruços na cama, dando uns tapinhas no espaço ao lado.

— Como chama o anime? — tento mudar de assunto com classe.

— Dragon Ball Super.

— Ah, tava na minha lista mas nunca juntei coragem pra ver — tiro os sapatos e subo na cama. Espero que ele não tente encostar em mim, ou minha dignidade vai cair ainda mais e encontrará o famoso petróleo.

— Que conveniente — ele ri baixo e me dá um beijinho na bochecha que só serve pra me matar de vergonha e foca no anime. Desgraçado.

Naturalmente, estou prestando zero atenção no que se desenrola na tela, só conseguindo morrer aos poucos, mesmo.

Estou com um calor desgraçado e a mão dele na minha nuca só serve pra me deixar mais quente; acho que estou com ódio dele e de todos os que me deixaram paranoico.

— Posso te beijar? — ele pergunta depois de um tempo e eu só falto ter um derrame. Acabo assentindo com a cabeça porque, gostando dele ou não, ele beija muito bem e não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito.

A coisa só fica ainda pior quando ele começa a acariciar meu rosto lentamente e sorrir de tempos em tempos.

Bom, se eu não estava apaixonado antes, estou agora. Mentira, não sei o que estou dizendo.

Ele acaba ficando por cima de mim em algum momento e coloco as pernas em volta da cintura dele involuntariamente. Essa posição me faz ter um déjà vu bem estranho.

Ficamos nessa até ele enfiar a mão por baixo da minha blusa e eu abrir os olhos, assustado. Acho que preciso me recuperar antes de sair fazendo essas coisas de novo... E não quero fazer nada com ele até ter certeza do que está acontecendo.

— Para um pouquinho — arfo baixinho e sento na cama, completamente desorientado. Ele abre um sorrisinho pra mim e senta também... Ver a respiração dele nesse estado por minha causa me deixa coisado.

Aí a gente fica se encarando igual otário até ele começar a sorrir e dizer as palavras que, possivelmente, são a minha ruína:

— Eu gosto muito de você.

Não faço a mínima ideia de como interpretar isso ou de como responder, então resolvo só calar a boca dele com a minha.

Acho que, se minha bunda não estivesse doendo, eu daria pra ele agora.

Obviamente, já desistimos de assistir a qualquer coisa há tempos. Eu não sei lidar muito bem com abraços e beijos fofinhos quando estou distraído, então acabo ficando completamente vermelho e mais burro que o normal.

— Você vai na aula amanhã? — Minghao me pergunta depois de uns cinco beijos.

— Uhum, não estou lá em condições de perder aula de Química e Matemática — me espreguiço e bocejo alto. Acho que preciso de outro cochilo.

— Suas notas não estão sendo tão ruins quanto você diz que são — ele ri baixinho e começa a afagar meu rosto. Vou acabar dormindo de verdade, que saco.

— Mas poderiam ser bem melhores — dou de ombros — Enfim, o importante é passar.

— Exatamente... Vem dormir aqui qualquer dia.

Atenção, Xu Minghao acaba de quebrar Kwon Soonyoung inteirinho.

— V-venho — NÃO GAGUEJA, PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA — Só marcar.

— Certo, vem aqui. — ele aponta pro próprio colo. Ih.

Sento de lado e tento não pensar muito sobre isso, mas aí ele só me abraça e eu fico "?????". Ok. Isso é bom.

Concluo que vou precisar falar sobre isso com alguém depois, e esse alguém vai ter que ser o Seungcheol. Deus me livre de ver a vitória estampada no rosto de Yoon Jeonghan.

Uns sete minutos depois disso, minha mãe me liga e pergunta onde, diabos, me enfiei, mas não preciso responder porque é pra eu ir pra casa agora e fazer minhas tarefas. Ué.

— Me dá mais um beijinho antes de eu ir embora... — peço, meio manhoso. Felizmente, essa tática funciona e ganho muitos beijinhos... Vou usar todos os dias a partir de agora.

— Cheol, preciso de ajuda — falo assim que ele me atende. Faltam três ruas pra eu chegar em casa, então tenho uns três minutos pra contar tudo.

— O que você arrumou agora?

— Não sei! Você não pode vir dormir aqui em casa, não? Aí eu te conto.

— O Jihoon vem dormir aqui hoje...

— Enfia o Jihoon no cu, também — bufo — Vou pedir ajuda pro Jeonghan.

— Enfio, pode deixar — ele ri alto — Mas dá uma pista do que está acontecendo.

— Provavelmente estou gostando de uma pessoa e essa pessoa disse que gosta de mim, mas não especificou em que sentido.

— Ah. Você já deu pra essa pessoa?

— Não, eu perdi a virgindade só hoje de manhã e... Não é da sua conta. — Caralho, eu falo demais.

— COMO ASSIM VOCÊ PERDEU A VIRGINDADE E NÃO ME DISSE NADA??

— Cê tá ocupadão com o Jihoon, né — forço uma risadinha. 

— Foda-se. Com quem foi?

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso. E não, não foi com a pessoa em questão que estou possivelmente gostando.

— Qual a dificuldade de dizer nomes?

— Não quero ser ainda mais zoado por causa disso. Agora foca no que é realmente importante, por favor.

— Tá, quais foram seus avanços com a pessoa que você gosta?

— Hmmm... Já chupei o pau dele e ele o meu, e a gente estava se pegando até uns dez minutos atrás.

— Você deu pra alguém de manhã e estava pegando outro agora? Cê é realmente uma puta, Soonyoung. — imagina se ele soubesse que eu meio que dei pra duas pessoas, né.

— Puta também ama, tá, para de me julgar.

— Tá... E como esse menino age com você?

— Sei lá, ele me faz carinho e vai dormir abraçado comigo quando estou mal.

— Acho que ele gosta de você igual eu gosto do Jihoon.

Ah.

— E o que eu faço?????

— Seu lá, conversa com ele. Mas antes me diz quem é.

— Não quero, me deixa em paz — bufo e desligo na cara dele.

Minha mãe fica muito boazinha depois que eu digo que estava com o Minghao e não sei se acho isso ótimo ou péssimo; vai ser ótimo se ele realmente gostar de mim, né, mas é péssimo porque ela confia mais nele que em mim.

Juro por Deus que até tento fazer algumas tarefas, mas infelizmente não estou mais no comando do meu corpo.

Entretanto, acabo sonhando com o Minghao assim que durmo e descubro que não tenho sossego nem desacordado.


	9. Quem não tem pau, caça com o cu.

Passei duas semanas ignorando meus surtos internos e pretendo continuar assim pra sempre.

Não aguento mais ficar todo vermelho quando o Minghao está perto e aposto que ele já deve ter alguma ideia do que está acontecendo comigo, mas não é como se ele dissesse algo, também.

Como preciso me distrair direito, resolvo passar numa revistaria que tem atrás da escola e queimar meu dinheiro todo em mangás. Eu costumava vir aqui direto quando ainda era uma pessoa decente e tal, então já sei onde procurar as coisas que quero.

Aceno pro moço atrás do balcão e começo a procurar os volumes mais recentes de SNK, me distraindo várias vezes com outras coisas.

Depois de cerca de oitenta e quatro anos, encontro o que eu queria e vou até o cara de antes pra pagar.

— Nossa, não é todo dia que entra alguém tão bonito aqui — ele diz de uma forma meio vaga, então concluo que isso era pra ser só um pensamento ao invés de uma cantada.

— Ah, eu não era assim antes — dou de ombros — Meio que fui obrigado pelos meus amigos a me tornar um humano apresentável à sociedade.

— Ah... Bom, então agradeça a eles. Você tá tão bonito que dá até vontade de beijar — ele coça a nuca e dá uma risadinha constrangida. 

— Você tá dando em cima de mim?

— Pra ser sincero, não sei. Minha única experiência com esse tipo de comportamento foi quando dei uma bitoquinha num menino vestido de Naruto no evento que teve no fim do ano passado.

Quê??? Só tinha eu vestido de Naruto no evento do fim do ano passado.

— Seokmin???? — arregalo os olhos, sem saber se estou horrorizado ou feliz por tê-lo encontrado de novo.

— Hm... Sim? É meu nome — ele aponta pra um crachá que eu não tinha nem visto.

— Eu tenho quase certeza absoluta de que eu sou o Naruto que você beijou — dou uma risadinha sem graça e desvio o olhar. Que desgraça, hein.

Ele parece se esforçar muito pra lembrar de alguma coisa e então sorri, animadíssimo.

— Aaaaah, você tá muito diferente daquele dia, só o formato dos olhos continua igual.

— Obrigado, eu acho. Você continua igual, só que menos ridículo — rio baixinho e aí ficamos nos encarando em silêncio. Gostaria muito de entender o que tá rolando aqui nessa merda, porque olha...

— Então... Cê quer sair comigo um dia desses? — ele finalmente joga a bomba pra cima de mim e, bom... Não é uma ideia ruim, eu acho.

— Tá, que dia?

— Quando você quiser. — certo, o sorriso dele parece ter saído de uma propaganda de pasta de dente e estou me sentindo meio ofuscado.

— Hmmm... — reflito um pouco e começo a falar sozinho — Eu preciso estudar pra prova de Química, então não posso ficar de vadiagem por muito tempo depois de hoje... Acho que eu não posso ficar com ninguém depois de hoje.

— Ahn... Quer ir ali no banheiro comigo, então?

— Vamos. — dou de ombros. Não é como se eu não vivesse indo no banheiro com as pessoas, mesmo, então não tenho pra quê me fazer de santo moderno.

Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não fico animadíssimo quando ele sai detrás do balcão e eu posso ver aquelas coxonas dele, porque puta que pariu, viu.

Acordo pra vida quando ele segura minha mão e sai me puxando pros fundos, até a gente topar com uma porta que eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas que se abre pra um banheiro que consegue acomodar nós dois dentro sem que nenhum acidente mais grave aconteça.

Felizmente, está tudo bem limpo, então não me preocupo muito quando o Seokmin encosta na parede e me puxa contra ele. Como não sou bobo, já saio passando as mãos naquelas coxonas dele e pressionando mais nossos corpos antes mesmo de beijar.

Inclusive, achei meio fofo o jeito que ele segura nos meus ombros e então começa a fazer carinho nas minhas costas quando finalmente nos beijamos.

Ok, eu estaria mentindo demais se dissesse que não senti falta de ficar me pegando loucamente por aí, e agora estou bem contente.

Acho que um pouco confuso, também, porque tenho a estranha sensação de estar no comando das coisas por aqui, mas eu nunca comandei nada nesse sentido.

É realmente um deleite quando ele começa a morder meu pescoço levemente, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é suspirar baixinho e aumentar o aperto nas coxonas dele, torcendo pra não passar muita vergonha. Acho que passar a mão no resto desse belo espécime masculino seria uma boa ideia, então enfio minhas mãozinhas por baixo da camisa dele e saio arranhando tudo.

Seokmin acaba pressionando o joelho contra meu pau nesse momento, e tudo o que posso fazer é dar uns risos nervosos. Não é uma boa ideia que ele fique encostando aí e tudo o mais.

O pior é que tenho plena consciência de que não podemos fazer barulho, mas fica muito difícil quando ele continua esfregando o joelho ali e percebo que essa porra deve ser proposital. Bom, não vou deixar barato.

Depois de uns chupões fraquinhos pra não marcar a pele dele — e que bela pele, meus parceiros —, percebo que essa esfregação me deixou meio duro e com uma vontade ainda maior de fazer safadezas.

Pressiono a mão contra o pau dele, pois não é justo que eu fique excitado sozinho, e abro um sorrisinho muito satisfeito ao vê-lo tentando engolir um gemido. Me desceu uma vontade irresistível de provocar com palavras, também, mas preciso ficar quietinho e esse é um sofrimento maior do que posso suportar.

Em algum momento, acabo não aguentando mais e abaixo minha calça só um pouquinho antes de pressionar os quadris contra os dele. Isso é muito gostoso e me deixa com vontade é de dar o rabo de novo.

Abro um sorrisinho satisfeito quando o Seok — a gente já é bem íntimo, agora — também abre a calça e me beija de novo. Pra me deixar mais feliz que isso, só se eu puder chupar o pau dele, mesmo, risos.

Solto um gemidinho surpreso quando sinto a mão dele no meu pau e logo mordo seu ombro pra ficar quieto. Ser escandaloso é realmente a pior coisa que poderia ter me acontecido, mesmo.

— Você é muito gostoso — ele sussurra perto da minha orelha e eu me arrepio todo. Já perdi as forças do corpo e a dignidade todinha.

Sentir o pau dele pressionado contra minha barriga me faz lembrar da realidade e resolvo que vai ser muito interessante se eu esfregar contra o meu, aí o faço.

Em resposta, levo uma mordidona no ombro que quase me deixa aleijado.

— Cuidado, porra — arfo e dou um tapão na coxa dele. Acho que isso não é exatamente uma punição, visto que ele só geme e esfrega mais o pau no meu. Vou desmaiar.

— Deixa eu te chupar — ronrono em meio a outro beijo desesperado. Claramente sou um viciado.

— Não precisa nem pedir, nossa — ele sorri tão largo que fico meio ofuscado por um momento. Meu Deus do céu.

Enfim, só ajoelho logo e dou umas mordidas nas coxonas dele enquanto faço mais um carinho na cabecinha do pau dele.

Gostaria de comentar que esse pau é maior do que eu esperava, maior até que o do Jeonghan e eu não sei direito o que fazer com essa informação.

Resolvo não fazer nada com ela e me concentro no que realmente importa, que é matar o Seokmin de tesão pra poder ouvir a respiração dele ficar mais coisada do que já está.

Fico realmente satisfeito quando ele começa a puxar meu cabelo e mover os quadris por conta própria, tão satisfeito que poderia gozar agora mesmo. Arranho a parte de trás das coxas dele levemente e, em troca, ele simplesmente soca o pau na minha garganta e quase me mata engasgado.

Dou um tapão na canela dele, pois não sou obrigado a lidar com esse tipo de coisa enquanto estou tentando ser um cara legal.

— Desculpa — ele suspira e, nossa, que voz bonita né. Espero que continuar chupando alegremente signifique que desculpei, sim, porque é isso que faço.

Em determinado momento, Seokmin puxa minha cabeça pra trás com um pouco de força — mas será que o objetivo dele é quebrar meu pescoço? Assim não dá. — e coloca a mão sobre o pau, gemendo baixinho em seguida. Certo, acho que entendi o que acabou de acontecer aqui.

— Deixa eu te ajudar — ele suspira e faz um carinho maneiro na minha cintura. Como não sou bobo, obviamente deixo.

Faço meu melhor pra não gemer muito quando ele começa a me masturbar de uma forma sensacional, mas é péssimo demais ter que me controlar. Resolvo que mordê-lo deve ser um substituto pros meus gemidinhos, então só enfio os dentes no pescoço dele e empurro os quadris pra frente com um pouco de força, já desesperado pra me aliviar logo.

A coisa muda de figura quando ele simplesmente começa a apertar minha bunda com força e me arrepio todo quando seus dedos passam perto demais da minha entradinha de veludo. Somente Deus consegue medir minha vontade de dar nesse momento, mas nem consigo refletir muito sobre, já que mais uma apertadinha no meu pau já é o suficiente pra me derreter inteiro. Que coisa, hein.

Quando finalmente consigo parar de tremer, me afasto dele e abro um sorrisinho meio sonolento, meio envergonhado. Fico feliz quando ganho um beijinho na cabeça e logo começo a ajeitar as roupas no corpo. Infelizmente, ainda sou um homem burro e preciso de esforço pra ir bem nas provas e, considerando que não é o Seokmin que me dá aula, não vou ganhar ponto nenhum por ter me atracado com ele num banheiro.

Tem um outro menino que nunca vi na minha vida atrás do balcão quando saímos do banheiro, e sinto que vou explodir de vergonha quando ele nos encara de cima a baixo e abre um sorrisinho que insinua mil e uma coisas diferentes. Vejam só se essa não é a minha deixa pra sair vazado daqui, hehehe.

— Hmmm... Tchau, Seok, já vou indo — aceno com os dedos e pego meus mangás antes de sair.

— Tchau, volte sempre.

— Ah, se eu vou — rio baixinho e aceno de novo.

Certo, agora que não estou mais tão ocupado, começo a ficar meio coisado de novo. Que desgraça é essa que tá acontecendo comigo???

Resolvo ligar pro Cheol pra pedir socorro de novo, já que ele é muito experiente com pessoas e vai saber o que fazer.

— Boa tarde, queridíssimo melhor amigo — falo quando ele resolve me agraciar e atender o telefone.

— O que você quer?

— Hoje você pode dormir lá em casa ou vai estar com o Jihoon socado no rabo de novo?

— Estou expulso da vida dele até acabar a época de provas, então posso.

— Bom saber que sou uma segunda opção.

— Para de drama e fala logo o que você quer.

— Se eu falar agora, não vai ter motivo nenhum pra você vir dormir comigo — falo como se fosse óbvio, porque é mesmo.

— Ah, tá. Só vou terminar de revisar Química e já vou praí.

— Tá bom, muito obrigado.

— De nada, tchau. — aí ele desliga na minha cara sem esperar por resposta. Mas que ótimo amigo.

A casa está muito silenciosa quando chego, então concluo que minha mãe não deve ter vindo almoçar aqui hoje. Isso significa que vou ter que incendiar o quarteirão tentando acender o fogão, mas acho que é mais inteligente só comer as coisas da geladeira que podem ser comidas sem fogo envolvido.

Guardo meus belos mangás junto com os outros e tiro a roupa antes de sentar no chão da cozinha e comer um sanduíche de tudo o que se possa imaginar misturado.

Acho que estou triste.

Quero dizer, foi ótimo com o Seokmin, mas não consigo parar de pensar que teria sido melhor com o Minghao e isso está me deixando muito estressado. Aposto que ele jogou uma mandinga perigosíssima em mim e por isso não consigo viver em paz.

Resolvo estudar um pouquinho motivado somente pela força do ódio e, por incrível que pareça, isso ajuda bastante e consigo resolver minhas questões de Matemática num tempo recorde (pros meus padrões, né). Ainda bem que eu sou muito inteligente em Humanas, aí sempre tenho algo bom no boletim pra mostrar pra minha mãe depois, minha nossa.

Enfim, estou concentradíssimo quando a campainha toca e quase morro de susto, pra variar. Visto uma camisetona enorme que vai até o meio das coxas e fico com preguiça de por calça, então vou atender assim mesmo e é nós.

— Oi — o Cheol diz simplesmente e já vai entrando.

— Olá, estranho. — tem tanto tempo que não nos falamos direito que realmente sinto que somos estranhos, mas bola pra frente.

Junto meu material todo e soco dentro da mochila antes de arrastá-lo comigo pro quarto.

— Então? Você tem muuuita coisa pra me contar e nem adianta dizer que não tem. Que merda foi aquela de perder a virgindade e nem comentar sobre???? — ele parece muito indignado — Eu te conto tudo!

— Ahn... Eu não sei lidar direito com minha vida no momento, aí resolvo ignorar pra ver se passa. — não é mentira, de qualquer forma, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo aqui.

— Certo, e quando foi que sua vida começou a se complicar?

— Quando você — aponto um dedo acusadoramente — resolveu que eu precisava de uma mudança, e fez o Jeonghan me consertar todo e me dar aquelas ervas de banho.

— Que ervas de banho, Soonyoung? — ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, como se não soubesse do que estou falando. Cínico.

— Sei lá, não li o frasco — levanto pra procurar a porcaria e jogo no colo dele. — O que importa é que apareceu um monte de homem querendo me pegar depois disso, e eu não sei se é porque eu sou bonito ou se jogaram mandinga em mim.

— Banho de canela, rosa e cipó mil homens? — ele começa a rir alto — Quem jogou mandinga em você foi o próprio Jeonghan, você não leu o nome dessa bosta?

— E eu ia ler pra quê????? Eu seria forçado a usar de todo jeito.

— Bom, isso explica porque eu fiquei com vontade de te pegar antes, mesmo você sendo um anormal.

— Anormal é você — resmungo. — Que bom que eu já parei de usar isso, senão as pobres pregas do meu cu estariam em perigo constante.

— Uhum — ele continua com uns risinhos frouxos. Que vontade de espancar. — Agora você tem que me contar tudo desde o começo.

Até chego a me preparar pra contar, mas daí lembro que peguei o Jeonghan enquanto ele ainda estava a fim dele e heheheh que situação desconfortável.

— Primeiro você tem que prometer que não vai me bater.

— Prometo, vamos lá.

Conto sobre quando o Wonwoo veio aqui em casa, já que a única pessoa que sabe sobre isso é o Jeonghan, e sinto vontade de dar vassouradas quando ele começa a rir. Vamos ver se ele vai continuar rindo se ficar sabendo que fode tão mal a ponto do namoradinho dele que me odeia ter vindo atrás de mim. Mentira, ele não pode saber sobre isso.

— Terminou de rir da minha cara ou ainda vai ter mais? — pergunto uns cinco minutos depois.

— Depende do que você continuar dizendo. — ele responde após puxar bastante ar.

— Hmmm... Acho que você vai é me bater agora, mas enfim. Depois disso, saí com o Jeonghan pra comprar roupa e a gente se pegou no provador, e eu quis morrer por ter furado seus olhos dessa forma.

— Eu sabia que vocês estavam ficando. — ele diz como se não fosse nada demais.

— Como???????

— Ele me disse, ué, agora continua.

— Você tem certeza absoluta de que não sabia que eu não sou mais virgem, então? — estreito os olhos. Eu esperava esse tipo de exposição vinda do Seungkwan, até porque ele não perde uma chance de me desmoralizar, não do Jeonghan.

— Você tá me deixando confuso, isso sim. Pula pra essa parte logo, aliás, não me importo com você ter pegado o Jeonghan, não é como se eu ainda fosse apaixonado por ele. — esse final é o suficiente pra quase me matar sufocado de tão nervoso. Que droga, não vou conseguir esconder a merda do Jihoon se continuar desse jeito.

— Ahn... Tá. Perdi a virgindade com o Jeonghan. E o Seungkwan. — falo de uma vez, tentando não pensar muito sobre o assunto.

— VOCÊ DEU PROS DOIS AO MESMO TEMPO????

E cabe tudo isso dentro da minha pobre bunda, por acaso?

— Não, pelo amor de Deus — arregalo os olhos — Foi um de cada vez, mas estávamos juntos.

— Ah. A última pessoa que eu esperaria que quisesse te pegar era o Seungkwan.

— Pois é!!!!! Mas pelo menos ele parou de me perseguir depois disso, então não tô nem aí. — dou de ombros e puxo minha camiseta pra baixo pela décima vez.

— A consciência deve ter pesado. — ele comenta. Sim, pesou igual a minha está pesando agora. — Mas eu ainda não sei por quem você tá apaixonadinho.

— Eu não tô apaixonado!

— Não, eu que tô.

— Você tá mesmo. — suspiro, derrotado. — Preciso te contar uma coisa.

— Já sei que você pegou o Jihoon, também, mas não é como se eu namorasse com ele naquela época, então tá tudo bem. — ele rola os olhos pra mim e sinto a vida escorrendo pra fora do meu corpo.

— De verdade?

— Não, seu arrombado filho da puta do caralho, será que tem como você parar de pegar os caras por quem me apaixono ou eu vou ter que te esfaquear? — ele explode e tento não ficar muito assustado, já que eu realmente mereço isso.

— Ahn... Me desculpa?

— Não sei — ele diz depois de um tempo. — Você deveria ter me contado.

— Eu sei, mas não dava só pra chegar e dizer: então, Cheol, furei seus olhos duas vezes.

— Sorte sua que eu sou muito legal e não vou pegar o menino que você gosta.

— Até porque não gosto de ninguém, né — rolo os olhos pra ele e fico quieto, fingindo que estou pensando em algo quando, na realidade, minha mente está completamente em branco.

— Você ainda tem vontade de me pegar? — pergunto do nada.

— Pra que você quer saber?

— Só responde logo, Seungcheol.

Ele percebe que a porra tá séria quando o chamo pelo nome todo e até se ajeita na cama pra me olhar.

— Bom, suas pernas estão me deixando meio desconcertado desde que cheguei aqui, né... — ele acaba falando como quem não quer nada.

— Para de rodeio e responde a pergunta.

— Que caralho, Soonyoung, quero.

— E você tá solteiro, né?

— Completamente, ainda não tive coragem pra pedir o Jihoon em namoro.

— Ah, então tudo bem — daí eu só sento no colo dele e o puxo pra um beijo meio desesperado.

Juro por Deus que, se o Jihoon aparecer reclamando do beijo do Cheol, bato nele. Ele pode até ter foder mal, mas sabe usar a língua muito bem e apenas minha opinião importa.

A coisa começa a ficar interessante de verdade quando ele aperta minha bunda e me joga deitado na cama antes de vir igual a um trem desgovernado pra cima de mim. Desde quando ele é intenso desse jeito? Credo.

— Por que cê tá me deixando pelado? — resmungo quando percebo que minha camisetinha já está quase fora do corpo.

— Vou te arrombar.

— Ah, tá, só vai então, mas com carinho.

Fico todo desorientado quando ele começa a me morder e colocar a mão nos meus lugares complicados, mas não reclamo porque está muito gostoso.

É realmente frustrante quando ele sai de cima de mim pra tirar a própria roupa e olha... Felizmente lembro rápido o suficiente do fato de que ele não sabe ser ativo por mais que diga que sim e tento pensar numa solução que não acabe comigo frustrado.

Disfarço minha risada que mais parece um relincho com umas tosses forçadas e espero que sejam convincentes.

— Cheol...

— Fala.

— Vira essa bunda porque quem vai arrombar alguém aqui sou eu.

Ele arregala os olhos e me encara por uns dez segundos até conseguir falar de novo.

— E posso saber por quê?

— Porque... Você tem uma bundona e eu quero te comer. — não estou mentindo, né, mas ele não precisa saber que o pau dele me deixou meio desanimado por ter comparado com o do Jeonghan e o do Minghao inconscientemente e etc.

— Hmmm... Tá — ele diz depois de pensar um pouco — Mas vai com calma porque eu nunca dei.

— Tá bom, vou me preparar enquanto você faz aquela coisa de lavar tudo por dentro.

Ele assente com a cabeça e me beija mais um pouquinho antes de pegar minha toalha e ir pro banheiro.

Certo, eu realmente não esperava que fosse acabar comendo meu melhor amigo, mas a parte tensa é que eu simplesmente não sei como comer alguém.

E se eu deixar o menino traumatizado e ele nunca mais conseguir dar de novo com medo de ser uma merda? Meu Deus, o Jihoon vai me matar se isso acontecer.

— Bu — ele abre um sorrisinho quando volta e já vem subindo no meu colo. Estou nervoso.

Faço um carinho maneiro nas coxas dele igual eu gosto que façam comigo e aí o beijo de novo, já que não sei ao certo o que deveria fazer. Será que ele poderia, em nome de Deus, assumir o comando?????

Enfim, ele não assume merda nenhuma e sou forçado a adivinhar o que eu deveria estar, supostamente, fazendo.

Está tudo muito fácil enquanto a gente tá só se beijando, mas aí ele resolve rebolar bem em cima do meu pau e olha... Estou tendo problemas. Não sei direito como deveria reagir a isso, daí só começo a apertá-lo todo até que ele fica todo manhoso e achei isso interessante demais.

— Será que você pode só me foder logo?

— Posso, mas para de me pressionar senão dá tudo errado.

— Tá, que seja. Tem lubrificante aqui, pelo menos?

— Tem, eu comprei depois que descobri que enfiar as coisas na bunda era gostoso — coloco-o na cama pra ir procurar o bendito no fundo do guarda-roupa. Deus me defenda da minha mãe achar isso aqui, também, né.

— Cê tá me deixando com muita vontade de dar, eu vou te matar se for ruim.

— Eu não teria dado pra dois caras se fosse ruim, vira a bunda aí pra mim.

Meu pau dá um salto intergaláctico quando o Cheol vira de bruços e empina na minha direção. Esse arrombado quer é me matar de uma vez.

Espalho tanto lubrificante na mão que até derrubo na cama mas foda-se, o importante é não rasgar o cu de ninguém.

— Não vou te falar pra avisar se doer, porque você só sabe reclamar mesmo e não deixaria algo assim passar batido — comento e enfio dois dedos de uma vez.

— Vai com calma, né merda — ele me dá um soco antes de ficar quieto. Começo a mexer os dedos devagar e acho muito difícil manter a compostura quando ele começa a gemer baixinho, a voz três vezes mais rouca que o normal.

Pra quem estava até me batendo, ele parece estar gostando demais dessa situação. Coloco mais um dedo e sou agraciado com um gemido tão alto que fico com medo dos vizinhos ouvirem a baixaria e mandarem a polícia colar aqui.

— Será que você poderia colocar o pau logo? — ele suspira quando já estou quase com cãibras no braço.

— Poderia — suspiro baixinho e quase infarto quando ele fica de quatro. Isso aqui é um crime.

Coloco a camisinha rapidamente e puxo pela cintura antes de introduzir o meu querido nele lentamente. Minha primeira consideração a respeito disso tudo é: puta que pariu, que lugarzinho apertado.

Fico completamente tenso ao perceber que seria muito fácil arrombá-lo além da conta, aí tento ir mais devagar ainda.

— Vai mais rápido — ele suspira e sinto vontade de dar um soco. Será que ele poderia ao menos fingir consideração pelo meu esforço?

Só não começo a reclamar alto porque fica muito gostoso quando começo a ir mais depressa, ai logo perco todo o controle que havia em mim e só empurro os quadris com toda a força que tenho. Acho que aqueles gemidos roucos de antes eram pura enganação, porque ele começa a gemer de um jeito tão manhoso que a voz afina completamente e parece até de outra pessoa.

Infelizmente não há muito que eu possa fazer além de ficar com mais tesão ainda e com vontade de bater na bunda dele até deslocar a bacia.

Arrisco dar uns tapas meio fortes e o Cheol parece gostar muito disso, pois começa a rebolar contra meu pau de tal maneira que só posso rezar pra não morrer aqui mesmo. Que inferno de cara gostoso.

— Eu sei que você consegue bater mais forte que isso — ele arfa pesadamente e eu choramingo baixinho. Vou morrer, é isto.

Faço tudo o que ele quer, pois sou um cara legal e porque ele começa a espremer meu pau de um jeito que me deixa muito fora de mim.

— Cê vai ficar puto se eu disser que já quero gozar? — ele pergunta depois de uns momentos complicadíssimos pra mim.

— Vai em frente — balbucio, mais desnorteado do que nunca, e aí resolvo fazer um carinho no pau dele pra auxiliar.

É realmente impossível não gozar junto quando ele dá esse gemido esganiçado e então vira o rosto pra mim, dando um sorrisinho besta. Fico parado por um momento depois de gozar, tentando reencontrar o sentido da minha vida, e aí me jogo na cama pra tentar respirar um tiquinho que seja.

— Eu tô todo mole — o Cheol diz depois que passamos uns cinco segundos nos encarando em silêncio.

Olho bem pro rosto dele, aí olho pra bundona e depois olho pro rosto de novo. Acho que não vai fazer mal se eu der uma mordidinha só...

O problema é que não dou um mordidinha só, eu só sinto vontade de enfiar a língua no cu dele e aí faço isso mesmo. Acho que ele perdeu o resto das forças que tinha, porque caiu deitado igual um saco de batata, só resmungando alguma coisa baixinho.

Ajeito as pernas pra não ficar com cãibras e puxo mais a bunda dele na direção do meu rosto, tentando piorar a situação pra ele, já que sou uma ótima pessoa.

— Cê vai me matar! — ele geme e eu só posso sorrir de satisfação, mesmo. Bom saber que sei fazer algo além de chupar paus.

Fico transtornado quando o Cheol goza de novo, mas é porque vou precisar lavar o lençol, aí me masturbo um pouquinho pra gozar de novo.

— Agora a gente terminou, tô sem forças — comento e tento deitar em algum canto limpo.

— Ainda bem, eu vou morrer — ele está com uma aparência meio devastada, mesmo.

É até que confortável quando a gente fica quietinho, mas o problema é que ficar quieto me dá espaço pra pensar, e a única coisa que consigo concluir é que gostei de ser ativo e que seria muito legal fazer isso com o Minghao.

SERÁ QUE EU POSSO SABER POR QUE, PORRA ESTOU PENSANDO SOBRE ELE AGORA??? Santo Deus, eu acabei de foder meu melhor amigo e só presto pra pensar numa pessoa aleatória.

— Tem algo que cê ainda queira me dizer? Sua cara está péssima — o Cheol boceja.

— Acho que estou apaixonado — falo, completamente devastado.

Os olhos do Cheol dobram de tamanho e ele fica me encarando igual a um retardado antes de conseguir falar de novo.

— E-eu não posso retribuir seus sentimentos...

— Que bom, sinal de que você não me odeia igual eu te odeio — interrompo e deito de bruços — Você acha que tem chances do Minghao gostar de mim assim?

— O quê? É por ele que você está apaixonado? — ele solta um suspiro aliviado. Ué, e esse palhaço pensou que fosse por quem?

— Talvez... Eu meio que estou pensando nele agora... E estava pensando enquanto chupava o cara da loja de mangás.

— Você está me dizendo que eu beijei sua boca com a porra de outro cara? — ele diz ameaçadoramente e eu me encolho.

— Primeiro de tudo, eu escovo os dentes, tá, e segundo, é pra me ajudar em vez de ficar julgando tudo o que eu faço. — faço um beicinho emburrado.

— Foi mal. — ele suspira muito aliviado pro meu gosto. Eu deveria dizer que chupei o cu do Seokmin e nem lavei a boca pra ele aprender a ser um babacão. — Acho que você tem é que criar vergonha na cara e perguntar direto pra ele, não é como se eu falasse muito com o Minghao, ainda mais sobre esse tipo de coisa... E eu deveria ir falar com o Jihoon logo antes que ele mude de ideia quanto a namorar comigo.

— Você tá certo — admitir isso doi mais que uma facada no centro do cu. — Acho que vou falar com ele amanhã.

— Ótimo, agora vamos tomar banho porque estou todo grudento e isso é nojento pra cacete.

Sigo-o pro banheiro, mas minha mente não está no momento de agora, ela está socada no rabo do Minghao tentando adivinhar se ele gosta de mim mesmo eu me comportando dessa forma duvidosa.

Nunca pensei que fosse ficar na merda por causa de macho e aqui estou eu, espero que eu morra enquanto durmo.


	10. Deus mandou compartilhar o pão.

Hoje é o melhor dia do ano todinho, mais conhecido como dia de evento onde posso me livrar dos julgamentos dos meus amigos e ser muito feliz com meu jeito ninja de ser.

Resolvo reaproveitar minha fantasia de Naruto, até porque tenho o total absoluto de zero dinheiro pra inventar algo novo, e até uso uma peruca pra não ferrar com meu cabelo de novo e tomar um tiro no meio da cara.

E também porque não quero que o Minghao me veja com o cabelo feio e se arrependa se já ter me pegado algum dia.

Enfim, ainda não tive coragem de falar sobre os tais sentimentos com ele — francamente, estou achando que nunca vou ter —, então estou tentando me manter ocupado pra não surtar.

Essa merda de primeira paixão tá uma porra, não sei lidar com isso e só consigo esquecer por uns dois segundos quando estou pegando outra pessoa.

Tiro fotos com umas pessoas que nunca vi na minha vida logo que chego aqui e depois sento um pouco. Não foi fácil sair de casa tão cedo e vir pro outro lado da cidade andando.

Vejo o Seokmin pouco tempo depois e aceno pra ele, animado, até ver que ele está vestido de Mikasa junto com um menino pequenininho vestido de Eren. Que cena mais esquisita, mas o menino pequeno é uma graça, parece uma lontra estranha.

Os dois se aproximam de mim e eu faço todo o esforço de me levantar pra cumprimentar direito e essas coisas.

— Oi, Naruto — ele sorri largo pra mim e depois vira pro menino — Chan, esse é o Soonyoung.

— Aquele Soonyoung?

Achei que só existisse eu de Soonyoung mas tá bom, vou ignorar esse tom sugestivo que sequer entendi.

— Hmmmm... Sim, ele é legal. — as bochechas do Seok coram um pouquinho e eu estreito os olhos.

— O que eu perdi, hein?

— N-nada. Querem donuts? — ele desconversa e eu, morto de fome que sou, caio no truque.

— Quero — respondo no mesmo instante e entrego parte do meu precioso dinheirinho do lanche pra ele e sento de novo.

— Então... — o Eren vira pra mim assim que o Seokmin sai, com uma expressão assustadora — Meu irmão me conta tudo, sabe, eu sei de tudo sobre você... Aliás, é por isso que estamos de cosplays combinando, sabe, somos muito unidos.

Arregalo os olhos, em pânico. Que tipo de pessoa depravada conta pro próprio irmão que andou sendo chupado no banheiro do trabalho??

— E eu te seguia no Twitter, também — ele começa a rir baixinho da minha cara e senta também. — Mas tá tudo bem, sabe? É só você não quebrar o coração dele e fica tudo bem.

— É... Do que está falando? — juro por Deus que não estou fingindo demência, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo aqui.

— Ele meio que gosta de você, sabe — ele diz, muito sério, e meu coração até gela. Acho que é infarto.

Não sei ao certo o que fazer com essa informação, principalmente porque gosto de outra pessoa né, risos nervosos. Fico balbuciando umas coisas sem sentido enquanto tento pensar em uma única palavra que seja pra responder, mas creio que perdi minhas capacidades intelectuais nesse momento.

O Seokmin volta logo e sou salvo de responder àquela merda, mas acho que isso consegue ser pior ainda.

— Por que estão com essa cara?

— Estou enganando seu amigo — Chan abre um sorrisinho cínico e eu não sei se desmaio de alívio ou se fico bem acordado pra poder socar a cara dele numa parede. — Falei pra ele que você gosta dele e essas coisas que eu faço sempre.

Como estou confuso, só enfio meu donut na boca e tento me matar engasgado com ele.

— Por que você é assim????? — Seokmin parece indignado — O que mais esse arrombadinho falou pra você, Soonyoung?

— Que vocês são irmãos — falo depois de muita luta pra conseguir engolir — Não acho que vocês se pareçam, mas nunca se sabe, né...

— É mentira.

— Por que estão de fantasias combinando, então?

— Porque somos melhores amigos — Seokmin rola os olhos e dá um soquinho no braço do Chan — Sei lá que merda ele te disse, mas não acredita. Ele adora mentir pra todo mundo e socar minha dignidade no fundo do cu.

— E você é melhor amigo dele mesmo assim??????

— Não tive escolha, mas eu tento me vingar às vezes.

— Ah. Você me segue no Twitter de verdade?

— Uhum, foi assim que fiquei sabendo sobre vocês, na verdade. O Seok nunca me conta merda nenhuma dos romancinhos dele, sempre preciso descobrir tudo sozinho.

Talvez eu devesse parar de contar tudo o que faço na internet, eu acho.

O caso é que esse Lee Chan tem um olhar muito intenso que me deixa meio desconcertado, mas não sei ao certo o que deveria fazer quanto a isso. Tudo meio que piora quando ele e o Seokmin começam a cochichar e a rir baixinho enquanto assistimos a uma encenação ridícula de um anime que não me prestei a assistir ainda. Sinto as fraquezas da morte quando eles param com essa merda e me encaram por um total absoluto de quatro segundos e então só saem me arrastando, sem me dar tempo nem pra assimilar o que tá rolando.

Estou meio desconfiado de que eles pretendem me matar e vender meus órgãos na deep web.

— Você fala, estou com vergonha — o Chan diz depois que chegamos num beco. Agora pronto, tá com vergonha de dizer que vai me matar.

— Tá bom — o Seok dá de ombros e vira pra mim — Entããããããão... O Chan tá interessado em te dar uns beijos.

Engasgo pela milionésima vez no dia de hoje e encosto na parede atrás de mim pra não cair de vez.

Certo, estou acostumado a pegar pessoas que são amigas, mas nunca aconteceu das pessoas amigas em questão oferecerem umas as outras pra mim.

Seria mentira se eu dissesse que o Chan não é bonito e tal, mas estou me sentindo estranho tendo o Seokmin acompanhando tudo isso de camarote.

— É... E eu preciso beijar ele na sua frente? — junto forças e falo lentamente, já que perguntar não mata ninguém.

— Se você tiver algum fetiche, eu fico — ele diz, meio confuso — Mas não costumo assistir aos avanços sexuais do Chan, a gente é próximo mas nem tanto, né.

— Ah,,, Graças a Deus, passo menos vergonha assim. Cê não vai ficar bolado por que eu meio que te peguei antes?

— Não, nem ligo pra isso — ele dá de ombros e vai saindo sorrateiramente — Deus ensinou a dividir o pão e eu não tenho nada sério com você. Me avise se for voltar comigo, Chan.

— Claro — ele acena — Muito obrigado.

Fico olhando até ter certeza absoluta de que o Seokmin foi embora antes de me voltar pro Chan, ficando até ressecado por conta do olhar que ele me dá.

— Então...

— Acho que é mais fácil se a gente só se pegar logo ao invés de ficar nesse lenga-lenga — ele me pressiona contra a parede e MEU DEUS, ESSE MENINO É PEQUENO DEMAIS PRA SER DESSE JEITO.

— É... concordo — balbucio, meio desconcertado. Ele meio que é muito bonito tão de perto.

Fico todo mole quando ele pressiona o corpo no meu e me beija, parece até que já sabe o que fazer pra me deixar acabado e de pau duro. O pior é que tenho absoluta certeza de que não falei nada a respeito disso no Twitter, mas segue o baile.

Fico tímido quando ele pega minhas mãos e coloca na própria bunda, me incentivando a apertar. Eu estava tentando evitar né, ser um tarado completo, mas se nem ele colabora... Suspiro baixinho e tento não pensar muito no fato de eu ser um Naruto beijando um Eren, mas a consciência disso me desconcentra todo e fico com vontade de rir.

Acho que ele percebe que estou tendo falta de ar por tentar reprimir a risada e se afasta um pouquinho, sem abrir os olhos

— Cê já parou pra reparar que o Eren tá pegando o Naruto de jeito num beco?

— Porra, Soonyoung — ele berra e começa a rir alto — Por que cê tem que ser assim?

— Não sei, mas isso tá me deixando muito bugado.

— Ah. Sabe o que seria ainda mais engraçado?

— O quê? — eu, de burro inocente, pergunto.

— O Naruto pagando um boquete pro Eren num beco. — ele diz totalmente sério e realmente penso que vou sufocar. Esse garoto parece fazer algum tipo de curso com o Jeonghan, não é possível.

O problema é que gosto muito de chupar paus e me animo na hora, agachando da melhor forma possível sem encostar nesse chão xexelento.

— Isso parece que foi premeditado — comento, desabotoando a roupa dele e puxando aquele monte de cinta pra baixo junto.

— Juro que não foi, eu só não podia perder a oportunidade — ele ri meio tremido quando aperto as coxas dele de leve.

— Ah, tudo bem. Espero que ninguém resolva aparecer aqui agora, vai ser muito difícil de explicar o contexto — dou de ombros e começo a chupá-lo lentamente.

Percebo que essa foi a pior ideia de todos os tempos assim que noto que esse menino geme meio alto demais pra quem está sendo imoral num local público. O pior, no entanto, nem é isso. É horrível perceber como meu querido pau fica animadíssimo com a situação toda, quase como se quisesse me ver passando vergonha, mesmo.

Fico todo convencido quando ele resmunga que minha boca é maravilhosa e aí preciso me empenhar ainda mais, né, quero mais elogios. Ele deve ter percebido isso, também, porque continua elogiando baixinho até se afastar de mim pra não me sujar todo de porra.

Preciso de uns instantes pra recuperar o fôlego e abro um sorrisinho pra ele antes de levantar, ainda duro como uma rocha.

— Minha vez — ele diz depois de ajeitar o tanto de roupa no corpo de novo — Mas vamos pra minha casa, não tem ninguém lá nesse horário.

Acho que eu deveria ser mais esperto e pensar melhor antes de ir pra casa de um semi-desconhecido, mas acho que não tem como conhecer alguém melhor do que chupando o pau dela. Assinto com a cabeça antes de encarar a mim mesmo por dois segundos.

— É muito longe? Acho que vou ser preso se ficar andando pela cidade com o pau nesse estado — falo e ele tem a pachorra de rir da minha cara.

— Não muito, mas posso te emprestar meu manto pra por na cintura e cobrir isso aí.

— Ah, muito obrigado. — amarro o negócio rapidamente e concluo que o Levi provavelmente me mataria por profanar o manto desse jeito. Ou não, esse é um caso de vida ou morte.

Ficamos em silêncio na maior parte do caminho, já que sequer éramos conhecidos até umas horas atrás, mas Deus no comando. Ele não perde tempo em me empurrar pro quarto dele — que é muito bonito, por sinal, cheio de coisas de SNK que deixam meu pau mais duro ainda — e começar a me pegar de novo.

Quando percebo, estou meio que pelado no meio da cama, com as pernas abertas, e isso só pode significar uma coisa: preciso dar o cu agora ou irei simplesmente morrer.

Acho que ele percebe isso, também, porque sai de cima de mim e pega um lubrificante e umas camisinhas na gaveta antes de voltar.

— Você é ativo ou passivo? — ele pergunta. Que fofo, ninguém nunca quis saber antes.

— Hmmmm... Passivo e anda logo, meu pau vai explodir e você vai ter que se responsabilizar.

Daí ele ri de um jeito muito fofinho e enfia os dedos lubrificados em mim, pra minha felicidade. Ainda bem que estamos na casa dele, aí não preciso fazer a santa recatada e controlar meus gemidinhos másculos. Fico muito retorcido quando ele me diz que sou uma gracinha, mas o que posso fazer, né.

— Me fode logo — resmungo, já sentindo todas as fraquezas da morte simultaneamente.

— Com muito prazer — ele diz e tira os dedos de mim, fazendo todos os preparativos necessários pra adentrar minha ilustre caverninha.

Suspiro aliviado ao senti-lo dentro de mim, principalmente porque a grossura do pau dele é muito boa e etc. Acho que, a essa altura, não adianta tentar fingir que tenho alguma dignidade.

Fica difícil pensar em qualquer merda que seja quando ele começa a se mover depressa também, soltando uns gemidinhos roucos e maneiros perto do meu ouvido. Acho que vou morrer.

Gostaria de ressaltar, também, que ele fode mais gostoso que as outras pessoas com quem já fiz isso até agora, acho que estou lidando com um profissional. Não tenho alternativa a não ser morrer quando ele aperta meu corpo todo e enche minha bunda de tapa, coisa que gosto muito.

Isso aqui tá quente que nem o inferno e já nem sei mais o que estou fazendo enquanto empurro os quadris contra os dele, me controlando ao máximo pra não gozar ainda e já acabar com tudo por aqui. No entanto, é difícil continuar com isso em mente quando ele esfrega o polegar contra minha glande preguiçosamente, me deixando todo arrepiado e todo retorcido por dentro e por fora. É, meus amigos, não terei outra alternativa a não ser morrer de vez.

— Posso pedir pra fazer uma coisa meio estranha? — ele pergunta, todo ofegante, e eu assinto. Saber o que é não vai matar, né... — Posso gozar no seu rosto depois?

Mentira, saber vai me matar sim. Minha respiração trava de uma tal maneira que ele precisa parar de me foder pra me dar uns tapas nas costas, com um olhar preocupadíssimo no rosto. Pois bem, que humilhação.

Acabo assentindo com a cabeça quando me recupero e o puxo de volta pra cima de mim, fingindo que nunca passei vergonha na cama dele. Se eu fingir que não aconteceu, talvez as memórias dele sejam alteradas misteriosamente. Fico mais vermelho ainda quando ele dá uma risadinha e volta a me pegar de jeito.

— Você não precisa deixar se não quiser, tá.

— Nah, tá tranquilo... Só não esperava por aquela — rio sem graça e dou uma apertada na bunda dele pra ver se ele pensa em outra coisa além do meu micão.

Acho que funciona, porque ele volta a me tocar todo. Dessa vez, nem fico lá muito preocupado em me segurar pra aproveitar mais, porque sei que vou morrer se tentar. Solto um gemidinho muito satisfeito quando gozo e fico parecendo uma maria mole com Parkinson, quadro que só piora quando ele ajoelha sobre meu peito e começa a se tocar rapidamente, soltando uns gemidos meio contidos. Fico meio hipnotizado e tal, mas fecho os olhos a tempo pra não levar uma gozada nos pobres coitados e ficar cego de vez.

— Isso foi sensacional — ele diz depois de uns minutos e eu concordo com a cabeça, desorientado demais pra falar qualquer coisa que seja.

— Pena que não vou poder falar sobre no Twitter, já que cê me segue — rio baixinho e pego o lenço umedecido que ele me estende. Que bom que ele sabe que ter esse negócio na cara fica desconfortável depois de uns momentos.

— Pode falar sim, juro que não vou comentar nada incriminador — ele ri baixinho — Enfim, quer tomar banho ou comer alguma coisa?

— Aceito ambos, cê acabou com minha raça. — suspiro e sento devagarinho pra não morrer.

— Tá bom, toma banho enquanto eu acho algo decente pra gente comer — ele diz e me guia até o banheiro.

Começo a refletir sobre essas minhas atitudes enquanto a água quente cai nas minhas costas, e acho que eu deveria tentar controlar melhor os meus hormônios adolescentes, mas enfim. Ando logo com meu banho, pois minha mãe ensinou a não abusar da a hospitalidade alheia, e até que a gente conversa pra caralho enquanto come.

Resolvo que o Chan deve ser um ótimo amigo, embora curta sacanear o Seokmin sempre que tem a chance. Como não sou o coxudo, creio que estou seguro quanto a isso.

A gente se beija mais um pouco até eu resolver que preciso dormir, também, e juro por Deus que quase infarto quando meu celular começa a tocar quando estou quase em casa. Nem lembrava que tinha trazido essa porcaria.

Infelizmente, todo o meu esforço pra não pensar no Minghao é socado no meio do meu cu quando vejo o nome dele brilhando na tela e, como não tenho dignidade, atendo na mesma hora.

— Oi, tá livre na sexta? — ele já vem perguntando.

— Oi pra você também, estou ótimo e você? — falo meio rindo — E sim, por quê?

— Tô melhor agora — filho da puta do caralho — Vai ter uma festa na casa de um amigo meu, quer ir comigo?

— Claro! — nem preciso pensar pra responder. Espero que eu não tenha que vê-lo pegando ninguém, machucaria meu coraçãozinho.

— Ótimo, te pego que horas? Vai começar às nove.

Bom, por mim pegaria a noite toda, né.

— Hmmmm... Acho que oito e meia tá bom — afundo na cama e fico balançando os pezinhos no ar. — Eu deveria me vestir de que jeito?

— Coloca aquela calça rasgada que marca suas coxas, cê fica gostoso — meu ego criou vida própria e saiu andando por aí, mas sigo firme — Você não precisa se arrumar pra ficar bonito, então...

Acho que vou ter que desligar pra poder gritar aleatoriamente até ficar sem voz.

— Digo o mesmo sobre você — falo baixinho, tentando manter o controle. Mas que bosta, viu.

— Obrigado — ele ri — Nos vemos amanhã?

— Com certeza — acho que respondi rápido e desesperado demais, mas quem se importa né — Até amanhã.

— Até, Soonyoung — sei que ele está sorrindo pelo tom de voz e desejo apenas a morte.

Certo, não sei mesmo como falar sobre meus sentimentos com ele, mas preciso fazer isso antes de acabar morrendo de uma vez.

Resolvo pedir ajuda no Twitter, né, já que é pra isso que essa rede social serve, e quase infarto ao ver que o Chan me mandou uma daquelas mensagens diretas rindo da minha cara e dizendo que estou muito apaixonado pelo tal chinês e que devo só ser sincero em relação a tudo isso que vai dar tudo certo. Acho que gosto muito desse Chan, ele ajuda as pessoas depressa.

Agradeço o auxílio e fico pensando sobre o assunto até dormir, tentando decidir qual seria a melhor ocasião pra tentar conquistar Xu Minghao completamente.


	11. Finalmente os humilhados serão exaltados.

Gostaria de ressaltar que não beijei ninguém além do Minghao durante essa semana e isso me deixou extremamente feliz.  
Eu devo ser a única pessoa que ele anda beijando, também, já que a gente meio que passa o tempo todo juntos depois da aula e o Seungkwan fica me importunando e querendo saber quando vai ser nosso casamento.  
Daí não sei exatamente o que pensar, porque o Minghao só ri alto e faz carinho na minha cabeça quando o Kwan começa com isso e eu não sei interpretar. Deus no comando.  
O Chan disse que achava que ele gostava de mim também e ele é o mais sensato dos meus amigos, então resolvi confiar... Um pouco.  
Ainda não sei ao certo quando eu deveria contar que gosto dele e também não sei se aí ele vai parar de me segurar quando tento rebolar no colo dele, o que é muito chato. Ele só diz que não vai se aproveitar de mim e me faz sossegar em cima da cama e eu fico com vontade de gritar. Eu que quero me aproveitar dele, será que não é óbvio?  
Enfim, acho que ele vai perceber isso amanhã, naquela festa que ele me convidou pra ir com ele. Espero que ele não ache que estou bêbado se eu resolver contar ali, mas tá.  
Pra variar, estamos juntos no meu quarto agora e infelizmente estou sendo obrigado a fazer tarefas. É insuportável que ele se preocupe tanto assim com minhas notas, é pior que minha mãe.  
— Que horas posso te beijar, hein? — pergunto como quem não quer nada.  
— Quando cê acabar isso aí — ele dá aquela risadinha fofa que me deixa com vontade de morrer de amor. Acho que minha mãe gostaria de ter um genro que nem ele, né.  
— Tá bom, então me explica essa questão aqui porque não entendi nada. — faço um círculo na tal questão e tento me concentrar de verdade enquanto ele explica. Ainda acho que o professor de verdade deveria ser ele, já que o oficial não tem nem 20% da capacidade dele de me fazer entender as coisas.  
Felizmente, consigo terminar até que rapidinho depois disso e aí fico encarando-o um pouco.  
— Que foi? — ele dá outro daquele risinho e faz carinho na minha cabeça.  
— É que seu rosto é todo bonito... — falo como quem não quer nada — Cê vai me tirar se eu sentar no seu colo?  
— Talvez... Cê sabe que...  
— Eu sei — interrompo-o, rolando os olhos — Mas você tem que superar isso, sabe, não é como se eu não soubesse o que estou fazendo.  
— É que você é fofo, eu me sinto culpado por fazer coisas safadas com você.  
— Você já fez coisas safadas comigo!  
— E aí me senti um perverso.  
Não acredito que dei pra praticamente todos os meus conhecidos pra ter que aguentar essa pra cima de mim, ele precisa respeitar a minha história.  
Enfim, fico bem bravo depois disso e cruzo os braços, encarando-o de cara feia.  
— Não faz essa cara, fica mais fofo ainda.  
— Pois eu quero ver se você vai achar fofo se eu te der um socão — resmungo.  
— Vou, você sempre é fofo — ele sorri largo e aperta meu rosto com as duas mãos. — Meu fofinho.  
Bom, daí a coisa muda de figura, né...  
Tento fingir que esse "meu" não me deixou completamente desconfigurado e me encolho todo. Acho que ser fofo nem é tão ruim se for o fofinho dele...  
Meu raciocínio científico é interrompido do nada quando ele resolve que vai me dar uns beijinhos, mas não reclamo. É meio que pra isso que eu o chamo aqui em casa mesmo, risos.  
Dessa vez, ele ao menos tem a decência de apertar minhas coxas um pouquinho e eu fico contente.   
Eu realmente acho que dessa vez vou conseguir fazer as coisas safadas que tenho vontade, mas meus planos são impiedosamente destruídos quando ouço minha mãe gritando pra eu ir comer. Queria comer outra coisa, né inferno.  
Como o Hao é uma pessoa perfeita, ele só ri e me tira de cima dele antes de se espreguiçar todo.   
— Vamos?  
— Fazer o quê, né — fico meio emburrado e ajeito a roupa no corpo pra evitar maiores constrangimentos.  
Como sempre, ele e minha mãe engatam numa conversa animadíssima e eu finjo que estou prestando atenção quando claramente estou mais interessado em esmagar ervilhas no prato enquanto penso que realmente gosto dele pra caralho. Francamente, estou cada dia mais patético.  
— O Soonyoung pode dormir lá em casa hoje? — sou puxado de volta pra realidade quando ouço-o perguntar amavelmente pra minha mãe e quase engasgo com minhas ervilhas.  
Sinceramente não sei se seria uma boa ideia dormir com ele, visto que ele é um malvadão e eu meio que quero ficar encostando nele o tempo todo mesmo sem motivo.  
— Claro — minha mãe sorri e eu morro por dentro. Como, me digam, COMO eu vou conseguir sobreviver dessa forma? — Nada de drogas.  
— Eu não gosto disso — ele diz rapidamente e aperta minha coxa de levinho — Prometo que o devolvo do mesmo jeito que levei.  
— Pode ficar pra você — ela dá de ombros e eu dou um mini berro de pura indignação.  
— COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ TÁ ME JOGANDO FORA?  
— Para de drama — ela ri da minha cara — Ninguém quereria pegar você pra criar.  
— Eu acho melhor a senhora ficar quieta porque tá piorando a situação — comento, fingindo que não estou vendo os ombros do Minghao sacudindo em uma risada silenciosa.  
Antes que eu comece a chorar e perguntar por que minha mãe não me ama mais, o Minghao me arrastar de volta pro quarto e me abraça um tiquinho.  
— O que você precisa pra passar a noite?  
— Ahn... Uma cama, eu acho.  
— Tá, você pode dormir comigo. Quero ficar perto de você.  
Será que esse filho da puta arrombado do caralho tem a mínima nOÇÃO do que está fazendo comigo?  
— Fala logo o que você quer, tô preocupado.  
— Eu vou dar o que você quer — ele abre um sorrisinho e beija minha bochecha de um jeito que não combina nenhum pouco com o que ele acabou de sugerir que vai fazer.   
Como eu obviamente não tenho respostas pra isso, apenas assinto com a cabeça e tento não parecer desesperado enquanto junto minhas coisas, já todo mole por dentro.  
Repentinamente, não estou lá muito confiante nas minhas habilidades de dar a bunda e acho que preciso de ajuda pra passar por essa situação sem surtar ou morrer.  
Estou tão desesperado que realmente considero ligar pro Jeonghan e perguntar o que caralho eu faço, mas acho que eu só levaria um soco no meio da fuça pra aprender a ser completamente imbecil.  
Assim sendo, eu só aviso o Chan sobre o que vai acontecer, só pra ter alguém ciente do que houve caso eu morra no ato ou qualquer coisa assim.  
— Espera, eu quero tomar banho — paro do nada quando estamos saindo de casa.  
— Toma lá em casa. — ele me encara como se eu tivesse algum problema, e talvez tenha mesmo.  
— É que... Não sei, eu só quero tomar banho no meu banheiro, vai ser rapidinho.  
— Tá — ele ri baixinho e volta pro sofá — Eu nem vou perguntar nada pra não te deixar constrangido.  
— Isso mesmo, você é muito esperto — sorrio e corro escadaria acima antes que ele me convença a não fazer isso.  
O caso é que eu ficaria muito constrangido de lavar o cu na casa dele, então...  
Tento ser o mais ágil possível e estou me sentindo realmente mais leve e calmo (na medida do possível) quando volto e aviso que agora sim podemos ir.  
Felizmente, ele não toca no assunto enquanto andamos pela rua e eu não preciso ter um derrame pleural antes da hora.  
— O Jun não está — ele avisa como quem não quer nada quando chegamos. Graças a Deus né, pois ainda não desenvolvi completamente minhas habilidades de ficar quietinho fazendo certas coisas.  
— Parece que foi premeditado, sabia — comento e fico parado igual a um espantalho no meio da sala, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer; Xu Minghao deveria vir com um manual de instruções.  
— Talvez tenha sido — ele abre um sorrisinho e me abraça de um jeito tão gostoso que não me resta alternativa nenhuma a não ser morrer de uma vez.   
Acabo suspirando baixinho sem perceber e ele me aperta mais antes de me beijar daquele jeito que ele sabe que eu gosto e que vai me deixar completamente desmontado.  
Fico bem animado quando ele desce as mãos até minhas coxas e aperta com vontade e quase ajoelho pra agradecer pelo milagre.  
Meu coração está batendo tão forte que tenho medo de infartar a qualquer momento, mas me sinto um pouco melhor quando a gente se agarra mais e consigo sentir o coração dele bate do tão forte quanto o meu.  
Acho que estou tendo um momento de tonto apaixonado num momento inadequado.  
Mal percebo quando ele nos guia pro quarto e dá um chutinho na porta pra fechá-la, me empurrando sentado na cama.  
— Espero que você queira isso tanto quanto eu quero — ele suspira e acaricia a lateral do meu rosto.  
— Eu quero — sorrio todo bobo e sinto fraquezas tomarem conta do meu corpo.  
Ele abre um sorriso tão lindo que me sinto a ponto de morrer, e acho que morro mesmo quando ele tira a camisa e me deita rapidamente antes de sentar no meu colo.  
Puta que pariu, meu momento chegou.  
Nem penso muito ao beijá-lo novamente e apertar tudo o que alcanço até perceber que estou sendo um tapado por continuar tão... vestido.  
Afasto-o por uns momentos até ficar totalmente pelado e inverter nossas posições, porque juro por Deus que desmaio se não der pra ele hoje.  
Minha felicidade atinge níveis estratosféricos quando levo uns tapões na bunda e ele me manda rebolar, coisa que faço com muito gosto.  
Vale ressaltar que meu pau gosta quando ele fala comigo desse jeito todo mandão, aí fico completamente desorientado e soltando uns gemidinhos nada a ver e bem vergonhosos.  
Sinto até um frio na barriga quando ele volta a ficar por cima de mim e separa minhas pernas, enchendo meu peito de beijos e apertando meu pau de um jeito muito gostoso que quase me mata de vez. Que homem, meus amigos.  
— Hao... — resmungo baixinho e o faço olhar pra mim — Eu preciso muito disso agora ou vou morrer.  
Daí ele ri da minha cara e beija meu rosto com força antes de voltar a me masturbar daquele jeito muito bacana.  
Mordo o lábio inferior com força quando seus beijos descem até minha virilha e logo são depositados sobre o coitado do meu pau, que parece que vai explodir a qualquer instante. Choramingo baixinho quando ele começa a me chupar lentamente enquanto mantém contato visual e eu me pergunto qual a necessidade disso; já estou a ponto de um derrame sem nada disso, pelo amor.  
Tento não me concentrar demais pra não acabar gozando muito depressa e ele pensar que tenho ejaculação precoce, mas olha... Difícil. Em dado momento, simplesmente não consigo mais controlar meus gemidos e estou praticamente choramingando continuamente e com muita vergonha.  
Enrosco os dedos nos cabelos dele e puxo com um pouco de força quando sinto uma fisgada colossal no baixo ventre que nem consigo disfarçar por causa do gemido alto que escapa. Acho que está bom de ficar me segurando, pois tenho medo de explodir de vez se o negócio continuar nesse ritmo.  
Dou uma arranhada meio forte demais na nuca dele e me arrependo no momento em que ele solta um resmungo meio dolorido, mas o arrependimento passa quando levo um tapão na bunda. Não é exatamente assim que me convencem a parar de fazer alguma coisa...  
Como ele é todo bonzinho e percebeu que gosto disso, ele bate mais algumas vezes até que eu esteja uma bagunça completamente ofegante e retorcida pela força do orgasmo que me acomete.  
Deus queira que eu transe com esse homem pelo resto dos meus dias.  
Nem me preocupo muito em recuperar o ar antes de puxá-lo mais pra cima de mim novamente e beijar mais, mas daí ele para do nada e me encara com um sorrisinho meio besta no rosto que me deixa com vontade de explodir em glitter e essas coisas boiolas.  
O problema, porém, é que logo esse sorrisinho se desfaz e ele franze as sobrancelhas um pouquinho antes de sentar ao meu lado e abraçar os joelhos.  
— Eu... Acho que eu não deveria ter feito isso. — ele diz baixinho, sem me olhar diretamente.  
— MAS POR QUÊ? — berro, dividido entre indignação e coração completamente partido, porque puta que pariu. Por que eu não posso simplesmente ser desejado pela merda do cara com quem eu quero casar e constituir família????   
— Eu... Não sei, só não posso fazer isso sem ter certeza se você sente o mesmo. — ele abre um sorrisinho sem graça e foi aqui, meus amigos, que eu morri e nunca mais fui visto. — E eu não vou acreditar em nada do que você disser agora porque eu sei como você fica quando quer muito fazer algo, então... Falamos sobre amanhã.  
— V-v-você não pode jogar essa bomba em cima de mim e dizer que falamos amanhã! — minha voz esganiça tanto que parece até que voltei pra puberdade nesse momento.  
— Eu achei que você já soubesse! — ele parece meio estressado comigo e acabo me encolhendo todo por reflexo — É... Desculpa.  
— Mas eu... — faço um beicinho, morrendo de vontade de chorar, mas ele só pega uma roupa enorme e confortável e a coloca em mim antes de estender um cobertor por cima do meu corpo.   
— Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso.  
— Mas eu quero falar agora!  
— Boa noite, Soonyoung. Não vou dormir com você se começar a falar disso agora. — ele abre um sorrisinho e afaga meu cabelo de leve.  
— Você é simplesmente a pessoa mais malvada do mundo todo! Custa me confirmar alguma coisa, pelo menos?  
— Aham, dorme. — ele ri e deita ao meu lado — Desculpa, de verdade.  
— Eu desculparia se você calasse a boca e me escutasse — resmungo e o abraço, pois posso perder a chance de dar mas nunca perco a de dormir grudado nele.  
— Prometo que escuto amanhã — é a última coisa que ele diz antes de ficar quieto demais, daí percebo que ele dormiu.  
Esse desgraçado deveria passar a noite toda em claro comigo pra aprender a dizer aquelas coisas do nada.  
O caso é que meu coração está todo disparado até agora e eu não sei o que fazer; nunca pensei que ele pudesse sentir algo por mim de verdade, então...  
Acho que estou sorrindo igual a um retardado, também, porque minhas bochechas começam a doer depois de um tempo. A pior parte é que estou morrendo de sono mas simplesmente não consigo dormir e estou me sentindo meio... Elétrico demais no momento.  
Tomara que ele também fique sem sono por minha causa.  
No final das contas, acho que consigo dormir um pouquinho porque tudo fica preto e depois ouço o barulho do chuveiro e há um pouco de luz solar dentro do quarto. Sento lentamente na cama e fico olhando fixamente pra parede igual a um retardado até lembrar que Xu Minghao supostamente gosta de mim.  
É só pensar nesse maldito que ele aparece, inclusive, parecendo muito bem disposto e com os cabelos pingando levemente.  
— Bom dia — ele abre um sorrisinho e veste uma regata cinza antes de sentar perto de mim.  
— Oi. Será que agora eu posso falar ou você vai me forçar a dormir? — estreito os olhos e controlo a vontade de me embolar no colo dele.  
— Pode, prometo que não faço mais isso — ele ri baixinho — Eu só queria ter certeza de que você não diria nada só pelo calor do momento e tal.  
— E que calor... — resmungo baixinho — Eu... Você já sabe que eu gosto de você, não sei pra que me torturar assim!  
— Tem diferença entre o Seungkwan me contar e você me contar — ele dá de ombros — E até onde eu sabia, ele poderia só estar te sacaneando.  
— NÃO ACREDITO QUE PASSEI SEMANAS EM PÂNICO SOBRE ISSO E ELE JÁ TINHA TE FALADO — berro, completamente indignado — POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FALOU COMIGO?  
— Ahn... Porque você ia gritar igual está gritando agora, então realmente foi melhor ter falado sobre isso dentro de casa.  
— Tá, não importa. Você gosta de mim?  
— Estou apaixonado por você, Soonyoung — ele sorri de um jeito muito bonito e meu coração falha umas batidas enquanto processo tudo isso.  
— De verdade?  
— De verdade. Por isso eu não queria só... foder com você e depois ficar por isso mesmo.  
— Por que você nasceu tão perfeito? — pergunto estupidamente e só ganho um beijinho no rosto em resposta. — Todo mundo me disse que estou apaixonado por você, então eu meio que acredito...  
— A ponto de ser só meu? — ele pergunta baixinho, me olhando nos olhos, e falta muito pouco pra eu infartar de verdade.  
Assinto com a cabeça freneticamente por estar ocupado num surto interno e não confio no que vai sair se eu abrir a boca agora. Acho que estou aliviado por não ter que ser quem pede alguma coisa, já que não sei fazer nada disso.  
— Somos namorados, então? — ele me puxa pro colo e faz um carinho maneiro na minha cabeça.  
— Somos — sorrio igual a um maníaco — Mas você sabe que não sei namorar, né? Eu nunca namorei antes.  
— Tudo bem, a gente meio que agiu como um casal a semana toda... — ele para de falar depois que meu estômago dá uma roncada infeliz e ri antes de me levar pra comer.  
Passo o dia todo me sentindo muito quente porque ele fica me mimando o tempo inteiro e nem percebo o tempo passar. Concluo que namorar é muito legal e fico todo besta a cada beijinho seguido de um sorriso que ele me dá... Acho que eu poderia fazer isso pra sempre.  
— Você ainda quer ir na festa hoje? — ele pergunta, me dando um cheirinho no cangote.  
— Se você quiser, eu quero. — respondo, todo arrepiado.  
— Acho que vai ser legal sair com você sendo meu namorado — ele diz num tom divertido — Vamo tomar banho.  
— Juntos? — pergunto, todo esperançoso.  
— Pode ser, mas sem sacanagens porque sou um jovem quebrado que não pode esbanjar muito na conta de água.  
Acho que ele se arrepende no mesmo instante, pois eu só quero saber de ficar abraçado e ele não consegue nem se ensaboar direito. Deus no comando.  
— Nós vamos contar pros nossos amigos que somos namoradinhos? — pergunto quando finalmente resolvo soltá-lo.  
— Se você quiser, com certeza — ele sorri e aperta meu rosto — Você tá parecendo um ursinho carinhoso, sabia?  
— É que eu sou um ursinho carinhoso — dou de ombros e me enrolo na primeira toalha que vejo. — Meus amigos que não me deixavam ficar colado o tempo todo, mesmo.  
— Ainda bem que eu gosto de ficar colado, então — ele comenta e me abraça por trás — O que você vai vestir?  
— Aquilo que você tinha me falado antes, meu projeto era meio que te seduzir...  
— Hmmmm... A gente pode foder quando voltar, se você quiser — ele comenta enquanto separa as roupas de nós dois.  
— A única coisa que vai me impedir de querer isso é a morte. — é tudo o que digo antes de me vestir e deixá-lo fazer aquela magia no meu rosto que ele sempre faz quando saímos juntos.  
A gente meio que fica se beijando demais no caminho e chegamos quase uma hora depois de sair, mas não importa. Eu só viria antes pra poder dar uns pegas nele, de qualquer maneira.  
— Achei que vocês não fossem mais vir! — o Jeonghan berra assim que nos vê e então nota nossos dedos entrelaçados, o que o faz abrir um sorrisinho assustador e arquear as sobrancelhas.  
— Que foi? — pergunto, meio assustado, e dou uns passos pra trás. Perdi a virgindade da última vez que ele me olhou desse jeito e tal.  
— Vocês dois...?  
— A gente meio que namora — não consigo evitar um sorriso de retardado e só não dou um gritinho animado pra não queimar o filme com o Hao.  
— “Meio que”? A gente totalmente namora — ele diz e ri baixo ao bagunçar meu cabelo levemente. — Vou pegar algo pra beber, você quer?

— Uhum, qualquer coisa doce serve — sorrio todo bobo e dou um gritinho indignado quando o Jeonghan me dá um tapa no braço. — Pra que isso???

— Por que eu não sabia que você estava namorando????

— Porque ele meio que pediu hoje de manhã e eu estava ocupado demais aprendendo a namorar pra falar com vocês…

— Obrigado pela consideração. Vocês já transaram?

— Não.

— COMO ASSIM “NÃO”? QUE TIPO DE PESSOA ACEITA NAMORAR OUTRA SEM NEM SABER SE A PESSOA TEM EJACULAÇÃO PRECOCE?

O Jihoon, mas não vem ao caso.

— A gente meio que já gozou junto, então a gente sabe que não tem… E a gente ia fazer isso ontem, mas daí ele travou todo e disse que não podia fazer aquilo sem saber se eu sentia o mesmo que ele — solto um suspirinho apaixonado — Ele é todo perfeito, né?

— Vocês são dois idiotas — ele rola os olhos e então abre um sorrisão — Estou muito feliz por você.

— Obrigado — sorrio junto e o abraço forte.

— Mas eu acho bom você dar pra ele ainda hoje ou eu te mato pessoalmente. Você não ficou me perturbando daquele monte pra depois bancar o puritano — ele estreita os olhos pra mim e sorri pro Minghao antes de ir fazer as safadezas que ele faz toda vez que vai numa festa.

— O que ele disse? — o Hao pergunta e me entrega um copo.

— Ahn… nada. — não tenho certeza se quero que ele saiba que meu principal sonho é dar pra ele, então…

— Se você diz — ele dá de ombros e me abraça apertado antes de ir dar uns beijinhos no meu pescoço. — Você tá maravilhoso.

— Porque você me consertou todo — ronrono baixinho e tento não ficar todo mole.

— Você tá maravilhoso desde que aceitou namorar comigo…

— Para, eu fico tenso e ajo de um jeito idiota — sorrio sem querer e o beijo porque agora posso fazer isso sempre que der na telha.

A gente continua se beijando mais um pouco até ele ir buscar mais bebida pra gente e acho que nunca me senti tão satisfeito em toda a minha vida.

Contudo, minha satisfação escorre pelo ralo quando um cara que nunca vi na vida se aproxima meio demais do Minghao, de um jeito que dá pra sentir o desconforto daqui. Deus sabe que não quero ser aquelas pessoas ciumentas loucas do caralho que impedem a outra de viver, mas acho que agora é meio que uma questão de salvar meu namoradinho, então vou até eles e puxo meu precioso pra mim.

— Sai de cima do meu namorado — praticamente rosno pra aquele tapado e arrasto o Minghao pra onde a gente estava antes.

— Você não tem noção do quanto eu tô grato por você ter aparecido — ele ri, claramente de nervoso, e eu dou um beijo forte naquela bochecha linda que só ele tem.

— Também tô grato, eu ia matar aquele fodido na porrada se ele te agarrasse. — falo, irritado. No entanto, acho que ele não me respeita muito porque começa a rir na mesma hora.

— Seu rosto tá muito fofinho assim, parece um hamster bravo.

— Hamster bravo morde bem forte — olho feio pra ele e bebo meu negócio todo de uma vez.

— Morde no pescoço, então, eu gosto.

Não é preciso dizer que isso me quebra todo na mesma hora. Olho pros lados rapidamente e logo resolvo que preciso pegá-lo com bastante força, então saio procurando um cômodo vazio que seja só pra sentar no colo dele e fazê-lo sofrer desnecessariamente.

Felizmente, consigo achar um quarto destrancado e sem ninguém fodendo dentro depois de poucas tentativas, então nos fecho ali dentro e já o empurro pra cama.

— Você está bêbado? — ele arqueia uma sobrancelha e segura minha cintura.

— Não, eu só quero te fazer sofrer um pouco.

— Mas o que eu fiz??

— Sei lá, só fica quieto e me beija.

Daí ele beija mesmo e eu já fico todo desconjuntado, assim não dá pra fazer nada de legal, tipo acabar com ele.

— Quais as chances de você finalmente ir até o fim? — pergunto quando as mãos dele puxam minha camisa pra fora do corpo.

— Todas, se você tiver uma camisinha aí.

Quase rasgo o bolso da calça no desespero de achar a bendita e estou dividido entre muito animado e em pânico, já que provavelmente não vai ter nenhum lubrificante aqui.

Estou achando de verdade que ele é capaz de ler mentes, pois me deixa todo pelado e separa bem minhas pernas depois de pedir licença e então ir chupar lá.

Obviamente, eu não esperava por essa tão do nada, então posso justificar meu gemido nada másculo e extremamente alto. Ainda bem que a música do lado de fora está ensurdecedora e ninguém vai conseguir ouvir isso.

Acho que sou perfeitamente capaz de chorar se ele não me foder dessa vez.

Começo a rebolar contra o rosto dele de uma forma meio desesperada demais, mas estou ocupado tentando não morrer pra me importar com isso. O único problema é que eu só vou ficando cada vez mais ansioso pra dar e isso deixa meu pau mais duro do que ele já ficou em qualquer outro momento da vida.

Choramingo de desgosto quando o Hao para de me tocar, mas me animo de novo quando ele arranca a roupa antes de vir igual a um trem desgovernado pra cima de mim, me beijando de um jeito que me faz crer que ele está se sentindo da mesma forma que eu.

Masturbo-o lentamente em meio ao beijo e rio baixinho quando ele me morde meio forte demais e arregala os olhos, pedindo desculpas. Injusto demais esse inferno ser fofo até quando vai me arrombar.

— Minha bunda vai doer menos se eu te chupar antes de dar? — pergunto quando separamos o beijo.

— Não sei, mas eu vou ficar contente se isso acontecer.

Isso já é motivação suficiente pra fazer qualquer coisa, né, então nem penso direito antes de enfiar tudo na boca.

Fico meio nervoso quando as mãos dele começam a apertar todos os lugares no meu corpo que conseguem alcançar e só consigo pensar em como meu pau está pedindo socorro. A parte mais legal disso tudo é que ele fica meio que me elogiando sem parar e meu ego chega a desequilibrar a gravidade da Terra.

Ele me afasta um pouquinho depois porque, segundo ele, se recusa a gozar antes de me foder e me senta no colo dele.

— Faz o que quiser — ele suspira, enchendo meus ombros de beijos.

Preciso controlar a vontade de gritar de felicidade e abraço os ombros dele levemente antes de sentar devagar pra não acabar explodindo todo por dentro.

— Do que você gosta? — ele pergunta sugestivamente enquanto acaricia meu pescoço.

— Hmmmm… de apanhar. E quero que você goze no meu rosto — suspiro baixinho e começo a rebolar com toda a força que consigo.

Fico completamente feliz com os inúmeros tapas que levo nas pernas e na bunda, me sentindo gostosíssimo. Ele me deixa quicar por mais uns instantes antes de me deitar na cama e começar a se mover bem forte, forte o suficiente pra me fazer gritar e quase sufocar de vergonha em seguida.

É muito estranho dar pra pessoa que sou apaixonado e tal, porque eu fico todo bobo e molenga toda vez que ele olha pro meu rosto e abre um sorrisinho bobo.

Fico fraco de verdade quando ele diz que eu sou lindo e começa a me tocar todo. É realmente difícil controlar as reações do meu corpo desse jeito, mas longe de mim reclamar.

Acho que esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida e espero que o Minghao esteja gostando tanto quanto eu, senão eu vou morrer desidratado de tanto chorar.

Fico todo desconfigurado quando ele chupa meu pescoço e acaricia o coitado do meu pau ao mesmo tempo. Não me resta alternativa que não seja morrer.

Mordo-o com força quando sinto uma fisgada assassina nas partes de boneco e é realmente difícil manter qualquer compostura quando ele aumenta o ritmo das estocadas e da mão no meu pau.

— Você vai ficar bravo se eu gozar do nada? — balbucio, desorientado.

— O objetivo é esse, mesmo — ele ri tremido e arrasta as unhas pela minha bunda. — Você pode fazer o que quiser.

Acho que dizer isso pra mim não é exatamente uma boa ideia, já que fico com uma incrível vontade de enfiar os dedos na bunda dele assim que ele acaba de falar.

— Licença — resmungo baixinho antes de apertar a bunda dele e esfregar um dedo levemente em sua entrada. É meio engraçado como o Minghao se contorce todo e solta um gemido meio assustado, mas a graça passa quando ele vai mais fundo do que eu achei que fosse possível e quase me mata de uma vez.

— Faz de novo — ele suspira e volta a me morder todo.

Os gemidinhos dele aumentam consideravelmente e chega um ponto em que simplesmente não consigo mais aguentar é coisa nenhuma, daí só o mordo forte e sujo minha barriga toda de porra.

— Você quer mesmo que eu goze no seu rosto? — ele pergunta depois de uns minutos.

— Se não for pedir demais… — arfo todo desconjuntado.

É realmente uma coisa sensacional quando ele tira a camisinha e bate o pau na minha bochecha levemente antes de começar a se masturbar freneticamente, e é mais sensacional ainda quando ele goza gemendo meu nome.

Acho que fiquei duro de novo.

A gente se encara por dois segundos antes dele passar a camisa no meu rosto pra limpar e então começamos a nos atracar de novo.

Acho que a gente trepa mais umas três vezes até meu cu pedir arrego, daí o Hao fica fazendo carinho meu cabelo levemente.

— Tô contente. — comento.

— Eu também, você é perfeito.

— Para de ser iludido — bocejo e enfio o rosto no peito dele — A gente namora de verdade?

— Claro, ué — ele começa a rir baixinho — Por que não seria?

— Não sei, acho que estou sonhando.

— E você costumava sonhar com meu corpo nu, é?

— Mas é claro — bocejo de novo e ele ri alto. — O quê?

— Você precisa dormir. Quer voltar lá pra casa ou dormir aqui mesmo?

— Hmmmmm… não sei. Onde tiver comida quando amanhecer.

— Então vamos pra casa.

Eu realmente nem sei como conseguimos fazer isso, porque acho que dormi no meio do caminho e acordei no quarto dele antes de dormir de novo.

Acho que falamos com nossos amigos antes disso, também, mas não tenho certeza. Minha cabeça está muito confusa e não presta pra nada no momento.

Contudo, tenho absoluta certeza de que ouvi um “te amo” baixinho quando ele deitou comigo e abraçou minha cintura, e isso me faz ganhar o resto da vida de uma vez e dormir bem tranquilo.

O sol já está alto no céu quando acordo definitivamente e meu celular está parecendo um vibrador debaixo do travesseiro, além de que o Hao não está aqui.

Tem cerca de cinco mil mensagens do Seungkwan e do Seungcheol querendo saber que merda era aquela sobre eu estar namorando sem dizer nada pra ninguém além do Jeonghan, daí só digo que estou namorando demais e desligo o celular pra impedi-lo de explodir e não ler ameaças de morte.

Aparentemente, eles estão mais bravos por eu não ter ido à aula ontem pra contar pra eles do que por ter começado a namorar, mas eu tinha minhas prioridades, né.

Encontro o Hao no banheiro quando me encaminho pra lá e tento não ficar vermelho por ele ficar me olhando com um sorrisinho bobo até quando aviso que vou tomar banho.

— Vou cozinhar pra gente — ele avisa um tempinho depois e então beija minha testa antes de sair.

Fico sorrindo igual a um maníaco pra embalagem de xampu enquanto penso em como sou sortudo demais e me sinto até mal quando abro o guarda roupas dele em busca de algo que me sirva. É meio difícil namorar alguém ridiculamente alto e magrelo.

Quando finalmente consigo achar uma blusona enorme que fica parecendo um vestido em mim, vou pra cozinha e o abraço por trás só porque agora posso.

— O que quer fazer depois de comer? — ele pergunta, acariciando minha mão de leve.

— Comer você como sobremesa, eu acho — bocejo e sorrio pequeno quando ele começa a rir.

— Tudo bem, você pode comer tudo o que quiser.

— Obrigado. Aliás, acho que te amo também.

— Você ouviu?

— Uhummmm… só estou bravo por você ter dito enquanto eu perdia a consciência.

— Pareceu um bom momento, desculpe.

— Tá bom. Te amo muito, Hao.

— Também te amo, Soonyoung — ele sorri e me dá um beijinho no rosto.

E eu acredito, assim como acredito em tudo o que ele diz que faremos juntos daqui pra frente.


End file.
